Love and Blood
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Sangue é o que nos move, amor é o que nos mantêm nesse mundo. Até onde poderemos aguentar a eternidade?  IsaacXHyoga  tentei me aproximar o máximo q consegui de Anne Rice
1. Introdução

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao Masami Kurumada e à Bandai. Eu apenas sou uma megafan de seus personagens pervertidos e gays o/**_

**_Love and Blood _**

_**Introdução**_

A chuva caía pesadamente do lado de fora. Ele estava sentado na grande poltrona de couro com o encosto alto com o cotovelo apoiado e o queixo encostado nos nós dos dedos.

O quarto estava mal iluminado por apenas uma vela trêmula. Tudo bem, ele não precisava de luz para enxergar a sua volta.

As cortinas grossas eram o suficiente para cobrir as janelas de vidro e impedir a entrada da luz do sol.

Aquele era apenas um dos quartos na grande mansão no sul da França.

Suas unhas estavam impecáveis, acrílicas, inumanas. Sua pele branca como a mais fina porcelana, que, somado à roupa de veludo azul escuro que mais lembrava um outro século, dava uma aparência levemente fantasmagórica . Mantinha os olhos fechados, os cílios espessos levemente curvados. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam perfeitamente penteados caindo sobre suas costas.

-Você foi visto. Conhece as regras, se for morto não vou interferir.- sua voz saia fria e impassível.

-Mestre-era chamado assim desde sempre- sabe que não irão fazer nada comigo- um garoto mais novo de cabelos dourados até o ombro e olhos azuis profundo estava de repente parado perto da lareira.

-Hyoga, se o ama, não o tente, não o provoque, e mais que isso, não deixe que os outros te vejam. Você não será perdoado se o fizer.

-Ninguém vai me tocar, sou forte o suficiente.

De repente sua garganta estava sendo agarrada por uma mão delicada, os olhos de seu mestre o encaravam. Ele por alguns segundos suou frio.

-Nem ao menos consegue se defender de um ataque meu, acha que está acima de todos? Tolo, ainda é jovem de mais, não sabe nada. Não sou a criatura mais forte desse mundo, nem perto disso.

O mestre se voltava à sua posição deixando o menino estático encostado na parede por alguns segundos antes de se recompor.

Hyoga arrumou as roupas, camiseta de algodão branca, jaqueta e calça jeans, úmidas pela chuva e amassadas pelo susto. Estava acostumado a ataques surpresas, mas mesmo assim esses lhe causavam arrepios.

-Vá se alimentar, criança, está pálido. Lembre-se você ainda precisa de sangue todos os dias, não cometa a besteira de se privar de sangue até que mal consiga se mover, você não morrerá, mas sofrerá horrivelmente as dores do limbo.

-Mestre, venha comigo hoje.

À dias seu mestre mal se movia da poltrona, a não ser, é claro quando se enfurecia, mas isso durava alguns segundos. Ele odiava caixões e tudo aquilo que representava, não era teatral como muitos. Gostava de dormir em camas e sofás ou até mesmo dentro da terra úmida sentindo o cheiro da vida.

Quando estava pensativo tinha uma expressão inumana, era como se olhasse para própria estátua de Auguste Rodin em "o pensador". Algo não-vivo, imóvel, imaculado.

A cada suave movimento pouquíssimas linhas de seu rosto se movimentavam sinal de que fora transformado jovem o suficiente para não ter rugas.

Não obteve resposta alguma.

Hyoga virou se de costas, saiu caminhando e não com uma velocidade sobrehumana.

Pelo menos Hyoga aparentava manter a sanidade.

Pôde escutar seu discípulo à muitos quilômetros de distância se aproximando. Ele tentava, porém não conseguia se disfarçar, não para ouvidos vampíricos poderosos como de Camus. Era muito novo, recém criado e ainda imprudente. Vigiava ao longe enquanto ele caçava. Dizia com frieza que não se intrometeria, mas ambos sabia que era mentira, estava protegido.

Suspirou, era doloroso que Hyoga fosse um vampiro, mas ele não pode evitar, o amava demais para deixá-lo partir, mas também o amava demais para vê-lo se tornar um vampiro em sua frente. Tudo lhe era doloroso como se tivessem lhe roubado o gancho que o mantia humano.

Chorou quando teve que fazê-lo, chorou depois de arrependimento.

Desespero.

Isso já era parte de sua vida à muito. Quando era uma criança e foi jogado de um lado para o outro para ser vendido como escravo. Estivera frente à frente com a morte inúmeras vezes. Mas agora ela era algo inalcansável. Pensava que sua morte não-humana não significava paz eterna, mas sim tormento, era baseado nisso que não havia se atirado para o sol dois anos antes quando viu seu pequeno deixar de ser vivo.

Mas não era somente Hyoga que o incomodava. Não, Hyoga era parte importantíssima de sua vida, mas não era ele a causa de seu eterno fardo.

Suspirou lentamente.

"Porque brinca de ser humano, Camus?"Milo o perguntava sempre que aparecia, sempre nervoso com sua situação "Não vê que esse seu disfarce só o faz sofrer? Anda entre eles, senta-se à mesa nas refeições, conversa, os põe em suas camas e lhes dá beijos de boa noite? Acha que isso o fará se sentir mais vivo, mas não o faz, isso só o faz lembrar como é diferente"

O que ele lhe diria se soubesse que tudo estava acabado. Milo não aparecia desde a última grande briga, nesse meio tempo já havia transformado Hyoga em um dos seus e não conseguiu salvar Isaac de abrir os braços para o desespero e loucura.

Camus havia os adotado um por um. Isaac, criança abandonada ao frio da sibéria com 5 anos, morreria em pouquíssimo tempo, é claro. Camus o estava a observar, imóvel com sua blusa de peles enrolado em seu próprio corpo para se proteger do rígido vento frio enquanto chorava pelo pai que jamais o amara, mas era a única pessoa que tinha. Os cabelos esverdeados engordurados e desarrumados e os grandes olhos vermelhos de tanto esfregar. A pequena boca infantil aberta rangindo os dentes.

O francês matou o jovem pai desnaturado que largou a criança assim que sua esposa deixou sua casa, bebeu todo seu sangue e queimou seu corpo. Enquanto sorvia o líquido vermelho e sentia seu coração pulsar junto com o seu e sua vida preciosa descer goela abaixo como o próprio nectar dos deuses, não viu nada além de maldade em seu coração sádico. Mas mesmo assim, durante o frenesi que era a morte em seus dentes, amava sua vítima em cada fibra de crueldade que tivesse. Era tudo seu, a morte era o que o mantinha preso à veia jorrando aquele líquido tão doce.

Enquanto a criança lá, chorando em desespero, poderia simplesmente acabar com seus sofrimento quebrando seu frágil pescocinho entre seus dedos, mas não o fez, por algum motivo o recolheu e levou para uma casa, o aqueceu e alimentou.

Não foi tão diferente com o segundo, Hyoga. Camus estava em um barco para a Rússia, parado no convés sentindo o vento gelado bater em seu rosto, sensação que adorava. Notou que havia algo errado, mas aprendera no começo de sua criação que não deveria interferir quando acidentes aconteciam, não deveria tentar ser um Messias, mesmo porque seria pura hipocrisia.

O barco atingiu um iceberg em um acidente digno de um filme, mas não era um luxuoso cruzeiro, apenas um navio cargueiro e ninguém se importaria. Viu uma jovem mulher de cabelos dourados e seu filho de 5 anos com os cabelos da cor dos seus, serem deixados para trás quando os pequenos barcos de fuga buscavam salvação. Da mulher, sentiu um cheiro familiar, iria morrer logo de uma dolorosa doença portanto não se importava de sentir as águas congelantes como facas em seu frágil tecido, mas seu filhinho, estava vivo, e amava a mãe mais que tudo no mundo. Não soltou dela nem por um minuto quando viu que ela não partiria com ele. Ela implorou para que ele soltasse, e foi Camus quem o levou, com seus poderes vampíricos fazendo-o inconciente.

Ela percebeu que havia algo de estranho naquele herói, porém interpretou como um anjo de cabelos vermelhos e roupas exóticas que viera levar seu filho para salvação.

E lá estavam, as duas crianças em uma de suas casas agora. Viviam na Sibéria, aprenderam a se virar no inverno rigoroso, jamais questionaram porque de seu salvador aparecer apenas à noite e sumir por longos períodos. Com livros, ele os ensinou a língua local, o francês, hebraico, mandarin e outras línguas. Aprenderam a ler, pintar, cultura antiga, física, biologia e tudo o que as crianças daquela época aprendiam em escolas.

Uma ama cuidava dos dois durante o dia, pequena Sell, pele da cor do caramelo, cabelos lisos bem curto. Cozinhava, costurava, limpava. Já tinha certa idade, era uma nativa aposentada, não tinha família e mal sobrevivia com o pouco que ganhava, foi muitíssimo grata à Camus quando foi chamada para cuidar de sua casa em um lugar extremamente afastado da vila. Ela fora uma pessoa bem instruída no passado, mas agora tudo isso não fazia diferença.

Ele os levou para viajar para sua terra natal, França, para o Japão, Inglaterra, Egito e muitos outros países. A maioria de idade antiga.

Ambos nunca se assustaram com sua aparência fantasmagórica que tinha de vez em quando quando a pele estava dura, branca e fria como marfin.

Se mudaram para França definitivamente, Camus fez com que frequentassem a escola comum e convivessem com pessoas vivas.

Pouco a pouco foram crescendo. Se tornando homens que Camus admirava e amava mais do que a si mesmo, se tornaram seu vínculo com o mundo dos não-mortos. Eles lhe falavam sobre a tecnologia, sobre o comportamento e os pensamentos filosóficos e religiosos.

O mundo hoje em dia era uma micsigenação tão grande de idéias formadas pela facilidade de comunicação que assustava os jovens. Camus adorava, fora um filósofo de natureza, crescera lendo sobre os grandes pensadores da humanidade.

Isaac também era assim, amava as conclusões que Camus chegava quando analisavam juntos alguma idéia. Hyoga sempre se chateava com isso tudo, era tedioso e monótono, afinal para quê saber o que as pessoas pensavam e interpretavam sobre algum assunto? Hyoga entendia de computadores de última gerações e estudos bioquímicos de seres vivos, mas não entendia o que os fascinavam tanto em compreender a mente humana e a ordem do universo. Sempre acabava por dormir entre as discussões.

Isaac não demorou a analisar Camus e finalmente entender que não era normal. Passou a investigar por conta própria a contragosto de seu tutor o que resultava frequentemente em discussões dolorosas e Camus sumindo por um tempo, Hyoga brigava com Isaac, não gostava de ficar sem Camus por perto, ainda mais quando estivera furioso.

Isaac era naturalmente pervertido, tentava seu irmão de criação com frequência, mas jamais avançara algum sinal. Saía com pessoas diferentes todas as noites até voltar bêbado e pedir para dormir com Hyoga, apenas entre seus braços como irmãos.

Em uma noite Hyoga e Isaac tiveram uma discussão sobre Camus, Hyoga não se conformava com o quanto Isaac provocava deliberadamente Camus o fazendo se afastar dos dois e se sentirem abandonado por seu pai. E os dois sairam em uma briga física, violenta. Mas resultou em beijos ardentes. Hyoga se rendeu facilmente às carícias de seu companheiro.

Se amavam? Sim, é claro, todos naquela casa, Isaac, Camus, Hyoga. Mas Isaac queria mais, queria o amor incondicional. Queria os dois ao seu lado o tempo todo. E Camus logo perdia a paciência. Um dia jogou em sua cara que não era normal, que nunca havia o visto comer, nem beber, nem o visto à luz do dia e Camus se enfureceu, sumiu por 2 meses.

Camus podia ter usado seus poderes para deixar Isaac confuso, mas não o fez, estava zangado demais para isso, simplesmente achou melhor se afastar das perguntas indiscretas de seu pupilo. Morreria se soubessem a verdade. Começou a pensar se Milo não estivesse certo, se não seria melhor se ele se mantivesse longe daquelas duas crianças abandonadas.

Um atentado violento de ladrões acontecera próxima a mansão de Camus, e uma explosão destruiu por completo a biblioteca onde estavam Isaac e Hyoga, em uma tentativa bem-sucedida de proteger o irmão, Isaac perdeu um olho e quase morreu.

Foi levado às pressas a um hospital quando sangrava muito pelos ferimentos de estilhaços, Hyoga foi levado para um outro hospital, fora de perigo mas inconsciente.

Kanon era imprudente, não pensava nas consequências, e não pensara que isso provocaria a ira de Camus. Era apaixonado por Isaac desde a primeira vez que o tinha visto e para tentar salvar sua vida, deu-lhe seu dom precioso. Rasgou seu pulso e fez com que ele bebesse seu sangue, em seguida o retirou e continuou esse ritual que, para ele era sagrado.

Camus praguejou, odiou Kanon, queria arrancá-lo a cabeça e atear fogo em seu corpo. E Isaac odiou Camus quando descobriu a verdade sobre seu mestre. Que era imortal brincando com ele e Hyoga de estar vivo.

Fugiu de sua mansão na França, ficava longe até quase não conseguir se mover e Camus fosse obrigado a buscá-lo para fugir do sol.

Ou matava várias pessoas em uma só noite e os empilhava nos jardins o que obrigava Camus a ficar por perto para vigiar.

Mas não é qualquer um que pode ser um vampiro. As transformações e o poder pode enlouquecer você. E era isso que acontecia com Isaac. Talvez por suas estranhas obceções, talvez por não conseguir chegar a uma conclusão sobre o sentido de sua própria existência, talvez por não entender como seu coração batia mas o resto de seu corpo definhava.

Isaac continuou com essa rotina vazia e alucinada até pensar em Hyoga. Hyoga, seu outro amor, Hyoga a quem tentou proteger e morreu por culpa dele, era ele que deveria estar lá e não Isaac, e planejou um ataque, iria transformá-lo também, iria ter sua vingança e seu amor de volta. Mas foi detido e subjulgado com facilidade por Camus. A luta foi violenta e Camus teve que usar mais uma vez seus poderes para confundir Hyoga, deixá-lo atordoado o suficiente para acreditar que o que ele vira foi apenas um sonho pavoroso.

Isaac passava as noites em silêncio, odiava e amava Camus, odiava e amava Kanon, mas sua mente não lhe pertencia mais.

Camus foi obrigado a mandar Hyoga para longe, para o Japão, onde um amigo tomaria conta dele, estaria protegido. Hyoga não entendeu, mas também não questionou, mas não sabia porque Isaac estava agindo como um louco o tempo todo e sumia como Camus. Se sentia miseravelmente sozinho, mas não falou nada. No final, o Japão lhe foi bom. Foi onde conhecera Shun.

Isaac não suportou pender entre a vida e a morte e sua situação se tornou insustentável. Esperou sozinho na praia pelo calor de Apolo, deitado no chão com os braços abertos, sentindo cada fibra do seu corpo se queimando em uma dor agonizante lentamente.

Camus encontrou suas roupas chamuscadas no dia seguinte. Sentiu quando ele partiu mas não pode fazer nada. Ajoelhou-se sobre a camisa de linho que deveria ser branca e agora estava encardida, a abraçou com força e de seus olhos, lágrimas vermelhas manchavam seu rosto. Gritou e esbravejou, amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ter permitido que acontecesse. Seu coração estava prestes a explodir de agonia. Ah pobre criança confusa. Isaac com seu trágico fim, tanto a aprender nesse mundo, Camus esperava que ele se tornasse um homem, um velho e morresse encontrando a paz de espírito e uma vida completa. Agora havia terminado, tão jovem, tão jovem.

Quanto à Camus e Kanon, uma guerra de muitos dias começou silenciosamente até que os dois quase foram destruidos.

Obviamente Hyoga soube da morte de Isaac, não aceitou nada bem, mas também sabia que por sua insanidade, acabaria assim, morto, uma hora ou outra.

Sofreu por vários meses até finalmente encontrar seu conforto nos braços de Shun. Até seu dia fatídico.

...oooOOOooo...

_Olá amigos e amigas._

_Essa devo confessar, é a fict que eu mais gostei, embora tenha muito amor pelas outras que eu escrevi, acho que essa foi a melhor até agora. Claro que a experiência ajuda, mas estou colocando tanto carinho nessa que até me impressiono. A início pensei em fazer uma fict curta com contos pequenos e talz, mas a medida que fui escrevendo, ela foi crescendo e crescendo, agora acredito que ela vai durar ainda._

_Vai ser composta de muitas histórias médias e espero muito mesmo que gostem dela tanto quanto gostaram das minhas outras._

_Os vampiros são como os vampiros de Anne rice ou Vampiro A máscara, nada de vampiros brilhando no sol (me perdoem as fans de Sthephany Meyer, mas não consigo ver como ela) e um pouco da minha cabeça XDD_

_Eu agradeceria muitíssimo reviews, sério, ficaria felicíssima._

_Aguardem que essa fict terá muito mais._


	2. Hyoga 1

**_Saint seiya não me pertence, e sim à Bandai e Masami kurumada, infelizmente para mim que não ganho nada com as ficts._**

_**Hyoga 1**_

Não lembrava-se de seu pai. Devia ter os olhos claros, talvez o cabelo também já que são características recessivas e ele não poderia parecer mais albino. Mas também poderia ser de uma outra raça, seu próprio nome o intrigava, com certeza não era russo. Sua mãe dizia que era japonês, aos 5 anos Hyoga não sabia o que isso significava.

Lembrava-se de sua mãe apenas, lutando bravamente para sustentá-lo em um lugar tão inóspito em que o inverno judiava dos moradores com longos períodos de escuridão e os verões eram lindos como cenários de filmes que ele via na televisão velha.

Natassia, ao seu ver, era linda, cabelos dourados-amarelados, cachos longos, olhos tão azuis quanto os seus próprios, mas eram pequenos, diferentes dos deles, grandes e amendoados. A visão de Hyoga para com a mãe era essa, magrinha com os braços finíssimos comparado com as outras pessoas que viviam na região. Era por isso que vivia adoecida, pobrezinha. Era isso que escutava. Com a temperatura da cidade mais fria do mundo, se você não tem muita gordura em seu corpo, o está condenado.

Mas não entendia direito, era apenas uma criança. Sabia que todos gostavam de sua mãe, sabia que ela saía todos os dias para trabalhar, sabia que as velhas vizinhas, uma com o rosto redondo e pequenininha, uma com os cabelos brancos encaracolados e uma que usava sempre um vestido de flores e no inverno usava tantas roupas que mal conseguia se mexer,vinham todos os dias lhe trazer doces com gosto levemente amargo e sopas com sabor de carne em garrafas térmicas grossas.

Entravam livremente pela porta durante o dia, sua mãe havia dado permissão, verificavam se Hyoga estava bem, colocavam as sopas dentro da panela e reaqueciam, colocavam em uma grande xícara e entregavam nas mãos de Hyoga dizendo "Tome cuidado, criança, está quente" e sopravam.

A casa velha e feia ficava cheirando gordura mas ficava aquecida pelos vapores e ele se acostumara a esse cheiro à muito tempo.

Os dias em que sua mãe não se sentia bem, ela ficava deitada na cama que dividiam o dia inteiro gemendo. As vizinhas apareciam de novo com amor trazendo comida e dizendo coisas que Hyoga não prestava atenção.

Até que sua mãe recebeu um telefonema misterioso que a fez chorar segurando o fone e com a mão na boca. A pequena criança, preocupada olhava a mãe soluçar.

Empacotaram suas poucas coisas, a mãe lhe disse era para seu bem, iriam viajar para um lugar lindo e suas vidas iriam mudar, iriam para um lugar menos frio e com mais alimentos.

Eles deveriam partir logo. Duas malas grandes foram o suficiente. Ela colocou seus documentos em sua linda bolsa prateada, favorita que usava apenas em ocasiões especiais, disse para Hyoga segurar em sua roupa e não soltar até que estivessem em segurança enquanto ela empurrava as duas malas.

No pescoço, colocou um terço com a cruz do norte que brilhava quando a luz batia, ela amava o terço, Hyoga também gostava, era bonito e delicado, feito de ouro. Sua mãe dizia que era passado de geração para geração em sua família, e que ele também o teria.

Olharam os dois juntos pela última vez a pequena cabana de um cômodo só a qual chamaram de lar e despediram-se das vizinhas carinhosas com abraços tenros e muitos beijos que Hyoga sentia nojo.

O porto tinha um cheiro forte de peixe e lodo, era manhã e como sempre, estava frio. Sua mãe fechou seu próprio casaco e puxou a touca de Hyoga para cobrir a cabeça, ele sorriu quando ela lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz.

Ouvia-se muito barulho dos motores funcionando, pessoas falando em várias línguas, caixas batendo e da água geladíssima.

Subiram com cuidado, empurrando suas malas por entre as pessoas e as mercadorias. Os marinheiros sujos e com as barbas crescidas atropelavam sem olhar para trás, seus braços tinham o tamanho de Hyoga inteiro que olhava tudo admirado. Sua mãe parecia atordoada por todos os acontecimentos, mas para ele, até que estava sendo divertido, apesar que sentiria falta das vizinhas.

Dirigiram-se ao seu "quarto" um canto entre as caixas amarradas que sua mãe tentou organizar para se tornar levemente aconchegante. Com uma trouxa de roupas, fez um travesseiro e um colchão. Hyoga se perguntou porque as outras pessoas tinham quartos para dormir e eles não, porquê os marinheiros dividiam aquele local com redes pendurados e eles tinham que tentar dormir no chão que se movimentava até ele ficar enjoado.

Hyoga havia visto um homem bonito com os cabelos da cor do fogo andando no convés. Era sério e usava um sobretudo de peles quente, sua mãe disse-lhe para não dirigir a palavra as outras pessoas pois podem ser estrangeiros. O menino viu o rapaz andando, seus pés pareciam mal tocar o chão tamanha graciosidade. Via que outros também o encaravam, belo rapaz, ouviu.

Viu as luvas de pele também e o chapéu que lhe escurecia os olhos. A lua não iluminava o suficiente para ver os detalhes.

O pequeno garoto olhou para as próprias mãos e soprou as com força tentando esquentar a ponta dos dedos que já estavam vermelhas, a mãe o chamou para se aquecer lá dentro.

Estavam no meio do oceano quando sentiu o barco bater em algo, todos caírem e algumas caixas se soltarem. A multidão correu para se salvar, ele era pequeno, era jogado de um lado para o outro e não achava sua mãe.

"Medidas de segurança, fuga, barcos de emergência" ouviu em sua língua, e sua mãe não aparecia em lugar algum, como uma criança pequena deveria lidar com aquilo? Um marinheiro grande e forte o pegou pela cintura e jogou sobre o ombro enquanto tentava puxar os barcos de fuga.

-Aguente aí loirinho- tinha um sotaque engraçado, e lá de cima, Hyoga viu sua mãe na saída da cabine. Sorria para ele acenando. E ele pulou ouvindo os gritos do marinheiro dizendo para voltar, tentando não ser pisoteado e com uma coragem que não conhecia até aquele momento chegou até sua mãe, agarrando seu casaco cinza felpudo.

-Fuja, disse ela, fuja meu bebê. Vá com o marinheiro. Vá para o barco, mas não fique aqui.

Porquê? Ele gostaria de perguntar, mas estava tão apavorado com tudo que não conseguiu dizer nada além de sibilar algumas palavras, afundou seu rosto em seu casaco sentindo a pele macia roçar em seu rosto.

Que decisão uma mulher toma em meio à um desastre? Porque desapareceria no mar quando ainda há escolha? Medo de enfrentar a morte cara-a-cara sozinha que ela sentia se aproximando, e em um ato egoísta abraçou sua criança e o ergueu. Viu os barcos se afastando enquanto a pequena criatura soluçava e esfregava seu rostinho em seu ombro.

Colocou uma das mãos sobre a pequena cabeça do loirinho e se desculpou por deixá-lo só. Ergueu o rosto, sabia que não ia demorar a afundarem. O céu estava limpo e as estrelas brilhavam, a lua estava minguante no céu. Sim, morreriam os dois, sim, o garoto não será levado para algum lugar desconhecido com pessoas sem rostos. Iria desaparecer no mar, se fundir com as águas geladas com a mãe moribunda. Sentia uma ponta miserável de felicidade ao pensar nisso, mas um grande arrependimento cortou-lhe a alma, o que estava fazendo? Iria matar seu filho único? Seu legado, afim de não morrer sozinha?

Quando viu um rapaz em sua frente, os cabelos soltos esvoaçantes, vermelhos como fogo, olhos castanhos com sombracelha definida, em sua pele, nenhum vestígio de barba, traços delicados como o de uma mulher e uma boca pequena, as bochechas rosadas. Lembrava uma boneca francesa, mas era um rapaz, tinha certeza.

Ele esticou o braço, chamou Hyoga, o garoto continuou agarrado, suas mãos vermelhas de tanto apertar, mas não soltaria, não conseguiria, era sua mãe, seu mundo. Gritou que não iria.

Olhou novamente para o rapaz, sentiu seu corpo embriagar, encontrou uma paz nova, diferente, como se não houvesse mais problemas nesse mundo e nada existisse, nem ele, nem sua mãe, seu mundo novo era apenas o rapaz em sua frente e ele não se importava, era tudo lindo, a luz das lanternas acesas que agora refletiam em seu rosto pálido, o tecido macio, os detalhes dos botões dourados de sua roupa, os lábios finos com um tom clarinho, os olhos, cílios expessos.

Ele viu as mãos finas se esticarem para ele em um gesto mudo. Hyoga entregou-se ao rapaz caindo em inconsciência logo depois.

A mãe sorriu, com um beijo nas bochechas do rapaz agradeceu de coração. Beijou seu filho em sua testa, de seu pescoço, tirou o rosário com a cruz que tanto amava e colocou no pequeno pescoço. Deu um beijo no rosto de Camus e virou-se de costas, entrando na cabine.

Não foi difícil para Camus carregar esse pequeno ser até um local seguro, o segurou dentro de seu sobretudo para proteger seu frágil corpo dos ventos cortantes que enfrentariam com a sua velocidade, puxou sua touca para cobrir seu pequeno rosto e com a graciosidade de um falcão saiu daquele barco condenado. Hyoga sonhava com sua mãe dançando na neve e sentia seu corpo balançar.

Virou-se para contemplar o fim da brava mulher que descansava agora em uma gigante esquife de águas congeladas.

Ao chegar em terra firme, Camus tocou a testa do rapaz, estava febril, um calor humano gostoso e um pouco triste,formavam lágrimas em seus olhos cerrados e ele chorava baixinho pela mãe enquanto acordava lentamente. Não prestava atenção em como a pele de seu salvador era rígida, mas ao mesmo tempo suave. E como empalidecia conforme as horas haviam se passado.

-Isaac, esse é Hyoga-disse em russo enquanto mostrava a seu pequeno filho dos cabelos verdes seu novo irmão de cabelos dourados em seu colo, ainda atordoado pelos acontecimentos- ele perdeu a mãe recentemente, diga à pequena Sell para dar-lhe um banho quente e o alimentar, deve estar faminto.

Hyoga se sentia tonto e enjoado, não sabia direito o que havia acontecido, sua mãe, o rosário, Camus o carregando, como chegara ali, nada disso fazia diferença. Estava olhando para aquela criatura em sua frente, uma criança um pouco mais velha que ele com um grande sorriso no rosto indo segurá-lo pela mão. Quando a consciência bateu em sua cabeça, percebeu que sua mãe havia partido, percebeu que não ouviria sua voz novamente, não sentiria seu cheiro, não teria seus cabelos longos roçando em seu rosto enquanto dormia entre seus braços na cama apertada sentindo o cheiro do tecido velho dos lençóis.

Desceu o garoto e o outro veio lhe abraçar com ternura e compreenção, Hyoga estava gelado, apesar dos esforços de Camus para aquecê-lo, mas seu rosto ainda quente por causa da febre. Isaac tinha o corpo quente, vestia um casaco de pele de carneiro forrado. Hyoga notou então que o chão era de gelo e neve e lembrava muito sua vila, mas em volta não havia nada além da casa e de um veículo de gelo. A vila mais próxima era visível, mas certamente não seria nada fácil alcançá-la.

A casa era de madeira, as janelas lindamente entalhadas com detalhes brancos que eram parecidas com rendas. Eram todas altas, mais de dois metros talvez, a porta de entrada era retalhada à mão também com detalhes em ferro. Sobre a porta um grande arco esculpido indicava desenhos de uma mulher de um lado e um homem do outro, Hyoga imaginou quem seriam essas pessoas. O telhado era verde-escuro, e cada telha era incrivelmente bonita, apesar de judiada pelo tempo.

-Hyoga, vá se aquecer, dentro da casa há aquecedores e irá se sentir melhor, coma alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, há uma senhora lá dentro que irá preparar a sua comida, tome um banho e vista-se. Vá descansar, pela manhã Isaac irá te explicar onde está e como funciona aqui, eu tenho que ir agora.

Camus passou as mãos sobre a sua cabeça retirando a touca úmida, desceu os dedos até a sua pele macia e ajoelhou-se no chão, segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e beijou-lhe a face com delicadeza. Muito diferente dos beijos babados e com cheiro de baton barato das velhas senhoras, os lábios de Camus pareciam pedras macias de veludo, se existicem. Camus se levantou para acareciar os cabelos verdes de Isaac e o abraçou e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios, como um pai francês protetor. Cuide dele, disse, passou por momentos difíceis e precisa de companhia.

Isaac encarou o menino que ainda olhava perdido para tudo em sua volta, abobado, abaixou-se um pouco para pegar sua pequena e delicada mão com os dedos curtos e o puxou com suavidade para dentro de casa.

Quando chegou à casa de Camus, já era tarde da noite, talvez passado meia noite. Quando Isaac abriu a porta, Hyoga pode sentir o calor vindo de dentro, temperatura completamente diferente da do lado de fora, subir pelo seu corpo até chegar em seu rosto, talvez estivesse vermelho agora. Sua mãe sempre lhe falava que parecia que seu nariz e bochechas eram botões de flores de tão vermelhos que ficavam nos ventos frios.

A entrada era bonita, espaçosa, com uma linda escada em forma de caracol de madeira que levava ao segundo andar. A sala era magnífica, com uma mistura de móveis de várias eras, um relógio antigo, poltronas de tecido estampado, uma linda lareira e pesadas cortinas de veludo. A decoração era interessantíssima, como se a casa vivesse a séculos e colecionasse ítens que achava belo. Estátuas, quadros, tudo posto com cuidado para combinar. Um luxo que Hyoga jamais tinha visto em seus poucos anos de vida. Ao lado direito da escada, a sala de jantar com uma mesa gigante e comprida, viu as janelas que vira de fora para dentro agora pareciam ainda mais bonitas. A cozinha ficava logo atrás.

Isaac ainda segurava sua mão, e o conduziu até o segundo andar. Gritou pelo nome da criada que logo apareceu.

-Mestre trouxe ele.

A velha senhora era educada e gentil, conhecia a língua de Isaac finlandês, falava francês também, assim como o russo e outras línguas. Tinha os cabelos curtos presos em um coque baixinho e apertado deixando o formato de seu rosto bem aparente e as grandes e volumosas bochechas a faziam parecer um duende de natal.

-Oh, criança, pobrezinho, tão magrinho- ela disse em russo- entende o que eu falo? Entende russo?

Hyoga acentiu com a cabeça. Tremia de leve por exitação. Estava chocado, atordoado, magoado, pela sua mãe, mas não podia esconder a empolgação de um lugar completamente diferente do seu, mesmo assim era a mesma terra, mesmo país, mas era tão diferente.

No banheiro ele se assustou com o tamanho da banheira de mármore fundido com o chão e as paredes. Era como uma grande piscina com água fumegante saindo de cascatas com o formato de um homem e uma jarra. Ganimedes, segundo Isaac, um dia você entenderá, teremos aulas para isso, agora banho.

Ganimedes, que nome engraçado, e o homem semi-nú tinha um olhar perdido para baixo.

Despido, Isaac puxou-o para sentar-se em um banco de pedras e lavá-lo com o cuidado de um lord. Hyoga contemplava tudo, o vapor parecia tão bonito parado no ar, olhou para cima e viu o teto de vidro, podia-se ver as estrelas de lá também, e a neve começara a cair. O perfume que saía do sabonete era levemente adocicado e cítrico.

A esponja era macia, adorou sentir a água quente cair sobre suas costas e cabelos. Isaac também nu, se lavou logo depois e o puxou para dentro da banheira.

Saíram meia hora depois, uma grande toalha felpuda e macia envolveu Hyoga e Isaac o abraçou enquanto esfregava seus bracinhos finos. Não conversaram direito até então, mas Hyoga se sentiu aliviado ao notar que Isaac não saía de seu lado.

Se perguntou se ele entendia suas palavras ou era como aqueles estrangeiros no porto que diziam coisas estranhas.

Ao se vestir, notou que em suas roupas usadas estavam o terço de sua mãe e começou a chorar. Esfregou os olhos na toalha como só uma criança aos prantos consegue fazer. Tão meigo, tão inocente. Isaac passou as mãos em suas costas e esperou pacientemente até que se acalmasse para levá-lo para jantar.

O jantar foi gostoso, pratos que Hyoga conhecia bem, mas jamais havia provado tão bem-preparado, tudo forte para aumentar a resistência ao frio. Comeu com vontade até mal conseguir respirar. Depois chorou, chorou até ser levado para o quarto de Isaac e lá dormir com ele em seus braços.

...oooOOOooo...

_Olá menhas queridas leitoras, como tem passado?_

_Ando com um pouco de tempo livre durante os dias, portanto acabei escrevendo muitos capítulos dessa fict que ganhou proporções muito maiores que eu esperava, estou feliz por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo dá um pouco de medo XDD_

_Espero que consiga levá-la até o fim, até agora, foi a fict que eu mais gostei, espero realmente que gostem também. Desculpem meus erros de português, é meio complicado escrever corretamente depois de tantos anos fora da escola xD_

_Pure-Petit-Cat. Nechan querida, no coments, meu maior apoio e uma das melhores escritoras que eu já conheci, as ficts vão desde as mais sérias e trágicas, a romances fofos e comédias de rolar de ri *-* arigatooo_

_Graziele Kiyamada- arigato por sempre deixar reviews (sim eu falo again and again and again)_

_Athenas de Aries -Obrigada, vc é mto gentil, a rainha dos condenados é um dos melhores livros da Anne, e o livro foi grande parte da inspiração. _

_Obrigada a vocês que leram até aqui xDD_

_Espero que escrevam reviews, gostaria de saber das opiniões de quem tá lendo XD_

_Até a próxima_


	3. Hyoga 2

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pois se pertencesse seria proibido para menores XD_**

**_Hyoga 2_**

Quantas noites ele acordou sonhando com a mãe, se forçava a não esquecer seu rosto, se atormentava com isso. Via ela dançando na rua com ele nos braços, girando e girando. Via ela deitada em sua cama, entre os lençóis rasgados com uma expressão de dor disfarçada e forçando um sorriso para ele. Via ela penteando os longos cabelos dourados sentada na única cadeira da casa em frente ao espelho rachado.

Acordava ao nascer do sol e se sentia confortável entre os braços de Isaac, sempre dormindo com Isaac. Este demorava-se a levantar. Hyoga se vestia rapidamente e corria para um pedaço de papel tentando desenhar fragmentos de seus sonhos. Borrões amarelos e azuis, para os olhos, e grandes brincos brancos de pérolas, e o terço que agora estava em seu pescoço. Todos os traços mal alinhados como só uma criança consegue fazer, mesmo assim contendo sua beleza única.

Sabia que quando Camus as visse, sorria e dizia que estava muito bonito e se parecia exatamente com ela.

Isaac pelo contrário, se irritava com isso, não entendia afinal porquê Hyoga queria lembrar da mãe. Ele mesmo fizera questão de esquecer sua vida quando fora abandonado por todos. A pequena Sell, Camus e agora Hyoga, era tudo o que lhe interessava. Para o inferno com as visões da mãe. Isaac tinha pesadelos com isso.

Camus não questionava nada, trazia alguns professores e diziam para se empenharem nos estudos, esses, moravam na grande casa por meses até que não podiam mais suportar o isolamento daquele local e os deixassem.

Quando ficavam órfãos de mestres, Camus os enviava a viagens com a pequena Sell, o que dava calafrios a Isaac, vestígios de suas lembranças com o pai. Durante a viagem toda ele segurava firmemente as mãozinhas de Hyoga ou de sua ama. As vezes, a noite nos hotéis, Camus aparecia para perguntar sobre os detalhes das viagens.

A casa era luxuosa, mas por causa do isolamento, sempre havia alimentos estocados, porém, uma tempestade poderia durar dias e dias, e enterrar a casa. Aprenderam a caçar os animais selvagens famintos que apareciam na região atraídos pelo cheiro e calor que a casa emanava. Aprenderam a usar a neve e as tempestades a seu favor. Aprenderam a usar os cachorros quando precisassem, pescar quando estavam entediados ou queriam um bom peixe fresco para o jantar, furando o gelo de modo como apenas os habitantes daquele lugar sabiam.

Era um dia de viagem até a vila mais próxima, Hyoga e Isaac adoravam a vila, quando os dias não estavam tão ruins, vestiam seus casacos grossos e pesados e buscavam alimentos e peles nas feiras livres.

As vezes, durante os invernos, as visitas de Camus duravam alguns dias, ele se sentava à mesa, mas não comia, assistia eles jantarem com um sorriso singelo. Dizia que não tinha fome e que comia quando estivesse sozinho.

Sentava no sofá com os dois, e lia-lhes um livro em francês. Ensinava histórias da França, Itália, Grécia. Ensinava-os a pintar e a tocar piano, violão e alguns instrumentos que haviam lá. Camus adorava música e arte. A casa era repleto de ítens de valores inestimáveis e instrumentos musicais, e livros.

Para quê Camus estava os preparando afinal? Para vida, ele dizia, sempre, para viverem a vida intensamente, aprenderem o máximo que conseguirem, ver tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, aprenderem a viver em companhia ou sozinhos. O conhecimento é a porta do mundo, ele dizia, uma pessoa ignorante não consegue enxergar além do seu próprio umbigo. O conhecimento faz com que as pessoas abram as suas mentes e enxeguem não apenas a verdade, mas caminhos a percorrer.

Eram adolecentes quando começaram a questionar se gostariam ou não de aprender, até os 10 ou 12 anos, apenas obedeciam, por gratidão e talvez por terem de Camus a imagem de pai. Aprendiam tudo que lhes era apresentados como esponjas em uma bacia.

Camus sentia o cheiro da morte vindo da pequena Sell, era velha e estava adoecida, daquelas doenças que não se pode fazer nada além de esperar a morte lenta. Ele sabia que tratamento médico algum ajudaria naquela hora e que ela não ficaria feliz em morrer em algum outro lugar, internada em um hospital em um quarto solitário e branco, espetada por muitos cabos e agulhas. Os meninos entendiam que ela estava em idade avançada e que não seria surpresa se a qualquer momento os deixassem.

Ela era como uma mãe para eles, criava como filhos e ela sempre teve orgulho deles. Quando iam para vila, os três, ela dizia "meus meninos" para os habitantes, passava a mão em suas cabeças e os dois riam dizendo que sim.

Hyoga e Isaac passaram a cuidar da pequena Sell, limpavam-na, alimentaram-na conversavam com ela, liam para ela, cantavam para ela. Até que ela era incapaz de compreender palavras e sibilava coisas sem sentido. Talvez não fosse sem sentido e sim tivesse esquecido palavras de outras línguas e usava seu idioma próprio. Camus lhes disse que a pequena Sell na verdade não era da vila que moravam e sim de um outro vilarejo pequeno e distante, com sua própria língua e costumes e que ela saíra de lá com 6 anos.

Em uma noite, ela chamou por Camus, e ele se aproximou, Hyoga e Isaac não entenderam uma palavra e Camus apenas sorriu para ela, colocou a mão em sua testa e ela fechou os olhos.

Hyoga e Isaac choraram naquela noite como não choravam à muito, era inverno e provavelmente na manhã não veriam o sol, talvez Camus, movido pela dor da perda, ficasse por dias.

Camus ficou, mas mais por eles do que por si, sabia que ela completara um ciclo natural e estava em paz, ele entendia perfeitamente que era a vida e que não deveria interferir, mas eram crianças e haviam perdido a figura de mãe que tinham na senhora. Camus dormiu em sua enorme cama de casal de madeira fina e lençóis macios com suas duas crianças aconchegadas em seus braços, como passarinhos. Apertavam seus braços com suas pequenas mãos quentes, Camus sentia suas centelhas de vida como um combustível para si.

Camus decidiu então que seria melhor que saíssem daquele país, que as crianças conhecessem crianças e que estudassem em escolas. Convivessem com outros seres humanos como eles.

Partiram para França. Hyoga adorou tudo, um país que não nevava tanto era explêndido, apesar de sentir falta do friozinho e das noites intermináveis. Um casarão foi comprado no sul e lindamente mobilhado, tudo escolhido a dedo por Camus, móveis brancos antigos com aquelas curvas que davam um aspecto de castelo. O quarto de Hyoga fora ele que escolhera, no segundo andar, ao lado do quarto de Isaac, com uma escrivaninha para estudar, uma estante, apesar de na casa haver uma biblioteca, um grande armário e uma cama de casal. O restante da casa era parecidíssimo com a casa da Sibéria –que mantinha tudo exatamente como deixaram, caso Camus tivesse que ir a negócios como ele dizia. A biblioteca ficava no primeiro andar, teriam que passar por ele para chegar à escada para o segundo. As salas eram grandes e havia um estúdio para artes.

A casa ficava um pouco isolado, como a casa na Sibéria, mas a distância não era tão incômoda quanto lá, não seria complicado atravessar as trilhas por entre as montanhas.

Porque a França? Hyoga perguntou uma vez, e soube então que seu "pai" era francês, que tinha saudades de sua terra natal, mesmo tendo uma infância triste naquele local. Mas jamais disse como ou porquê tinha sido triste. Ele ficava com uma expressão estranha de inquietamento e solidão quando Hyoga perguntou, e ele jamais repetiu a pergunta. Não suportava ver seu mestre amado com aquela cara de sofrimento.

Aquele país era explêndido, uma cultura rica, casas lindas e campos verdes. Culinária invejável, pessoas bonitas com cabelos e olhos de várias cores. As roupas eram mais leves e mais fáceis de se movimentar. Podia sair sem pensar se iriam ter que enfrentar uma tempestade violenta e que podiam ser mortos por isso.

As escolas, ahh e as escolas. Hyoga tinha um francês perfeito, até meio antiquado para sua idade, que aprendera com Camus, mas não teve dificuldades nenhuma. Os professores ficavam absmados com seu conhecimento, seus amigos o admiravam e ele acabara por ser querido por todos.

Era bom nos esportes e em artes, em música, não havia um que não se admirava com seus dons com o violino. Finalmente entendera porque Camus era tão rígido com sua educação.

A adolecência de ambos chegara com tudo, passaram a brigar por coisas bobas.

Isaac fora abandonado, jogado fora como um objeto, chutado de uma família sem amor totalmente superficial. Hyoga conhecera o amor, vindo da mãe, das vizinhas, dos filhos mais velhos das vizinhas que de vez em quando voltavam à Sibéria e brincavam com ele reclamando do frio do local. Isaac conhecera o amor em Hyoga, Camus e em sua ama. Para ele isso era amor, isso era a família, somente eles.

Hyoga vivia fora agora, em bibliotecas espalhados pela cidade. Tinha dinheiro o suficiente para se divertir como queria, embora só fosse pela companhia de amigos. Isaac se trancava em casa no início, estudando, sempre estudando, via filmes antigos e novos de várias línguas.

Isaac estava então se tornando um adulto. No final do colégio aprendera o que era ser homem, como ouvira dizer. Conheceu tudo que conseguiu, afinal era tudo para os estudos. Camus não se importava com sua promiscuidade, apenas o aconselhava a tomar cuidado por onde andava, as ruas perigosas.

Drogas, sexo, saía com homens e mulheres, Isaac aprendeu tudo o que poderia aprender com os seres humanos, e, à noite, quando Camus voltava, discutiam alegremente seus estudos. A não ser é claro quando brigavam. Ah e como brigavam.

Hyoga testemunhava tudo, Isaac indo para o mundo e voltando para eles. Ele conversava com Camus e Hyoga assistia vendo-os entrando em sintonia perfeita quando falavam de filosofia e, quando Isaac, inconformado, soltava faíscas em Camus, e via seu mestre partindo com o coração magoado e Isaac furioso.

Hyoga praguejava contra Isaac. "porque briga com ele? porque diz coisas tão cruéis a aquele que nos foi tão bom? Nos acolheu, nos alimentou, nos educou?" Isaac respondia com um olhar triste. Como se não quizesse ter ferido seu pai. As vezes ele se zangava com Hyoga e eles discutíam também, até o ponto de Hyoga ceder e cair em lágrimas. Ah seu irmão, tão forte, tão nobre, no fundo tão fraco quanto as delicadas flores plantadas no jardim. Ele, Isaac, como Camus falava, era como um grande carvalho, forte, grosseiro, que não se curvava diante dos ventos.

Vejam bem, não que Isaac não amava Camus, mas o que ele queria saber é o porque dele sumir tantas noites seguidas? O porquê dele nunca estar presente durante os dias, de onde saía tanta fortuna que eles esbanjavam. Se eram realmente amados? Se Camus estava apenas se redimindo de um erro?

Quando começavam a discutir, Hyoga se sentia mal por tudo, por não poder ajudar, por assistir, por saber que seu pai partiria, por saber que Isaac ficaria dias deprimido. As vezes Isaac atacava Camus, que jamais o acertou de volta, jogava coisas nele, coisas pesadas que Camus olhava com tristeza se espatifarem na parede.

Na pior das discussões, Hyoga ouviu Isaac dizer coisas que nunca deveria ter dito.

-Sabe se lá que segredos sombrios o guardam, meu pai, só eu e Hyoga, sabemos, assim como pequena Sell sabia, o quanto anormal você é, guardamos seus segredos e mesmo assim você parte- ele gritava com o dedo apontado, seu rosto vermelho de raiva e Camus encarava-o com o cenho franzido até que ele soltou- Jamais o vi fazer uma refeição, jamais o vi colocar um copo d´água na boca ,ou ver a luz do sol. Sua pele as vezes se torna um mármore como se fosse uma estátua, branca e dura, e fria. As vezes tão quente e macia como um de nós, mas sei que você não é.

-Mesmo assim, guardamos os seus segredos, esperando o que? Você partir novamente? Nos obrigar a ter uma vida normal se a sua mesmo não é? Acha que eu nunca notei seus olhos brilhantes e suas unhas? Acha que eu nunca notei que seu quarto vive trancado e as janelas são cobertas por grossas e pesadas cortinas que jamais deixariam o sol entrar? Tudo o que penso é que nós dois estamos aqui para inflar o seu ego, porque se sente solitário de vez em quando e precisa de nós para se sentir amado, fora esse tempo não nos ama, não nos quer por perto.

Camus não disse nada, por um instante Hyoga achou que Camus pularia no pescoço de seu irmão, mas não o fez. Uma expressão de dor tão profunda que Isaac se calou, apenas andou melancólicamente até a porta e saiu, sem ao menos uma palavra.

Isaac correu para o quarto, em um saco de pancadas que treinava diariamente socou e chutou até seu corpo doer. Hyoga o encarava em silêncio na porta até que se enfureceu também e começou a gritar.

-Ingrato!Ingrato! Ele nos criou, você não se lembra o que a pequena Sell dizia? Jamais diga isso ao mestre, jamais diga coisas horriveis a ele que possa machucá-lo. Ela dizia que ele era bom, ela dizia que não deveríamos questionar nada pois não tínhamos o direito, e ela tinha razão.

-Você ainda a obedece? Você também quer saber, não? Porque ele nos deixa? Mas não pergunta, vive em seu próprio mundo se perturbando pela morte de sua mãe- Isaac não olhava para ele, o suor escorria pelo seu peito nú- tenho certeza que quer saber porquê ele volta com aquele olhar melancólico como se seu mundo ruísse em suas mãos e tudo o que lhe resta somos nós.

-Não sei e não me importo, ele partirá, e se ele jamais voltar? Pensou nisso?

-Não somos crianças Hyoga, podemos viver sem ele.

-Não me importa, eu o quero por perto, ele e você são tudo o que eu tenho. Não quero que ele parta para sempre.

-Você por um acaso contou a ele? heim? Que pretende fugir dele?

-Do que está falando?

-Acha que eu não sei? Você quer ir a Sibéria, mas não vai falar para ele para não magoá-lo, quer ir atrás do cadáver de sua mãe.

Hyoga engoliu a seco, olhou para seu irmão que agora o encarava, nervoso, sua respiração fazia seu peito subir e descer rapidamente. Seus olhos verdes estavam rígidos, mas eram brilhantes e sempre prendiam a atenção de Hyoga. Isaac andou a passos lentos e Hyoga somente abaixou o rosto.

-Não quero fugir, apenas sinto que muitas vezes estou perdendo o que eu fui.. as vezes me pego tentando lembrar como era o rosto dela, sua voz e seu cheiro já se perderam.

-Porquê se prende nisso? Acha que isso não irá machucá-lo ainda mais que as minhas palavras? Se você voltar para Sibéria e ir buscar um corpo de uma mulher morta afim de procurar uma família vai nos abandonar aqui. Esperando que um dia se arrependa e volte?

-Não irei abandoná-los. Já disse, preciso de vocês dois por perto, amo a França tanto quanto amo a Sibéria, talvez mais, e não posso suportar a idéia de ficar sem vocês, mas é algo que eu preciso fazer.

-Sei que você gosta daqui, ama esse lugar, mas sei também o quanto sente falta de sua terra natal, de como gostava do inverno que fazia com que as noites durassem dias e faziam com que nosso mestre ficasse conosco por um grande período de tempo. Sente falta da vila e das barracas. Irá partir, não? Por tempo indeterminado, e Camus não saberá que partiu até chegar aqui e ver a casa vazia. Até que você se sinta bem lá, e sentir que pertence à aquele lugar.

O cheiro de suor misturado com o cheiro de Isaac fez com que Hyoga extremecesse. Sentiu seus cabelos no ombro serem tocados com delicadeza. Os dedos de Isaac desceram até seu queixo e seu rosto foi puxado para cima.

-Não vai me responder?- ele disse em uma voz rouca.

Um soco cortou o ar em direção a Hyoga, que respondeu com a mesma intensidade, ambos, sangrando encararam ao outro. Isaac avançou sobre Hyoga com um salto e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, beijos eram comum entre eles, mas jamais haviam sido tão ousados, Isaac forçou sua língua para dentro da boca de Hyoga, como já havia feito antes com homens e mulheres, sentia seu gosto e gemia entre os dentes, apertou seus braços brancos e o puxou com força para dentro de seu quarto. Hyoga não resistiu, se entregou completamente ao amor incondicional que sentia por ele, faria de tudo por ele, se entregaria por completo, seu amante, seu irmão.

Isaac o puxou pelo braço sem soltar seus lábios, colados como um único ser, a outra mão puxava suas peças de roupas com força para cima, tentando arrancá-las. As calças eram ingualmente incômodas. O que Camus falaria se os visse assim? E a pequena Sell?

Essas coisas pareciam não fazer importância agora, estavam envoltos em um furacão de sentimentos confusos e ardentes. Hyoga estava nu, não apenas seu corpo, mas como também sua alma. Não negaria nada a Isaac, ele sabia disso. Isaac o amava e isso bastava para ambos.

Isaac se despiu e deitou sobre Hyoga, beijando o no pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro doce e suave e Hyoga gemia com o contato. Sua pele era quente, branca, como só aqueles que viram pouca luz do sol poderiam ser. Mesmo morando na França à alguns anos, Hyoga tinha a mesma cor que tinha na Sibéria a passo que Isaac estava levemente bronzeado. Hyoga tinha os músculos ainda pouco definidos, os dedos finos e pernas longas, pescoço comprido. Isaac o admirava pasmo. Quando havia se tornado um homem como este? Tão delicado, mas masculino, um mistério em pessoa.

Os olhos azuis arredondados e a boca fina contrastavam perfeitamente com seus cabelos dourados. Eram quase da mesma altura agora. Hyoga tinha o olhar fixo em Isaac, provavelmente o estudava também. Cabelos verdes escuros, arrepiados como sempre, olhos profundamentes solitários e magoados, corpo forte, não grande, mas podia-se ver os músculos de seus braços e ombros. Tão bonito como um caçador antigo .

Hyoga era encantado por sua voz rouca e seus ombros largos, ele ali, despido parecia uma divindade Grega, como Adonis, que poderia despertar a paixão e o ciúmes das Deusas.

Encaravam-se em silêncio durante um tempo, cresceram juntos, viveram na mesma casa, mas desde que foram tirados de seus casulos seguro na Sibéria e lhes foram permitidos a liberdade se tornaram tão diferentes. A diferença entre suas personalidades ficaram indimensionalmente distintas e a convivência constante com outros seres humanos desperatara a perversão em Isaac e a timidez de Hyoga.

Isaac sorriu maliciosamente e umideceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, Hyoga admirou-se com esse gesto e como o chamava atenção para sua boca. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mas se manteve ali, deitado. Pegou a mão branca de Hyoga e beijou as suas costas com carinho, encarando-o. Hyoga extremeceu com o contato. Fechou os olhos e Isaac deitou-se sobre ele, beijando novamente seu pescoço e depois seu ombro.

-Você sabe que eu o amo não sabe?- sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Hyoga apenas balançou a cabeça com um sim.

-Então perdoa-me pelo que eu fiz com nosso pai?

Novamente, nenhuma palavra, apenas gotas de lágrimas brilhantes se formando como pérolas nos cantos de seus olhos. Ele estava com medo, muito medo. Hyoga, embora jamais tivesse sido abandonado temia que Kamus um dia se enfurecesse realmente com Isaac e os abandonasse de vez. Isaac também compartilhava desse medo, talvez em maiores proporções, mas jamais conseguiu controlar a sua língua.

Isaac beijou os lábios de Hyoga novamente, e voltou a acender o desejo de ambos quando ousou invadir sua boca com sua língua atrevida. Hyoga sentia como se fossem choques elétricos percorrendo seu corpo. Tão frágil, tão submisso.

-Irá me abandonar?- ouviu um gemido rouco, e viu Hyoga morder seus lábios inferiores tentando em vão se controlar.- vai me abandonar como ele faz? Como meus pais fizeram?

-Eu preciso ir ...-tentou completar a frase, mas estava embriagado por Isaac, tudo era de Isaac naquele momento, seu corpo, suas vontades. Isaac se zangou com a resposta e passou a se concentrar no que fazia, não queria ouvir mais nada, envolveu o pescoço frágil e o puxou para colarem seus corpos e se movimentarem juntos em uma dança frenética e alucinada, a mente agora não fazia parte do jogo, usavam todos os sentidos, a noite era uma criança. Exaustos, adormeceram um nos braços do outro, como faziam quando crianças e Hyoga chorava por sua mãe.

**...oooOOOooo...**

Olá meninas do meu coração, como estão vocês?

O capítulo de hoje foi para mostrar um pouco da vida dos dois, durante um tempão eu estive tentada a apagar todos os capítulos da fict e recomeçá-la em um ritmo diferente. Acabei desistindo e levando ela como está XDD

Não que eu não goste dela, mas estou indo para um rumo diferente do que eu imaginei e a fict está ganhando braços imenos, muito maiores do que eu planejei. Não que seja algo ruim, apenas.. bem...não sei se vocês me entendem. Mas eu gosto sim, se não gostasse, ela ficaria nos meus arquivos como tantas outras ficts.

Enfim...

Meninas que deixaram reviews,** Nechan, A.A, Graziela,** muitíssimo obrigada, reviews ajudam muito a saber se estamos agradando ou não. Sei que muita gente fala que review não vai fazer sua fict melhor ou pior, mas críticas ajudam agente a crescer sim.

Quem só leu, eu agradeço também XDD

Até a próxima o/


	4. Hyoga 3

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, que pena..._**

**_Hyoga 3_**

O fato é: Hyoga estava decidido, utilizaria todos os recursos para resgatar o corpo de Natássia. Através de suas pesquisas descobriu que provavelmente seu corpo estaria intacto pelas águas congelantes, isso é claro, dependendo do lugar que caísse. Camus lhe ensinara onde era o local que ela estava "enterrada". Um barco em um local quase inóspito e que, pelo que conseguiu descobrir, se fosse realmente nesse local, o barco jamais sairia do lugar.

Seria muito difícil, se não impossível resgatar um barco daquele porte de um lugar tão perigoso. Mas Hyoga era persistente. Em alguns anos conseguiria seu objetivo.

Tinha dinheiro que guardava de Camus, deveria se formar em engenharia, sua paixão, para fazer uma tal excursão.

Mas quando mergulhava de cabeça em sua própria obcessão, Isaac ficava irado e brigavam como naquele dia, com frequência terminavam em sua cama em declarações obcenas de amor.

-Sua mãe, sua mãe, ela se foi, você nos tem, não pode ser feliz assim?

-Isaac, entenda..

-Não, não entendo- gritava- não posso aceitar que não sou o bastante para você.

Hyoga se sentiu tentado a deixar isso tudo de lado, ir atrás da mãe, que loucura, ela estava morta. Mas quando se dava conta de que agora, mais de 12 anos depois mal se lembrava de seu rosto, era puxado de volta à mesa de trabalho.

Isaac estava na faculdade, tinha 19 anos, era dois anos mais velho que Hyoga, estudava filosofia. Sua vida se resumia aos estudos e à Hyoga e Camus que, desde a última briga feia mal lhe dirigia a palavra.

Hyoga se sentia em um campo de guerra, Camus voltava para casa com os olhos magoados que sempre tivera, olhava para Isaac tristemente esperando um diálogo, mas Isaac apenas, por orgulho, virava o rosto.

Então Hyoga notou que Isaac começou a se ausentar também, saía todas as noites com um tal de Kanon, que Hyoga soube mais tarde que era um conhecido antigo de Camus e isso o desagradava terrivelmente. Isaac voltava apenas ao amanhecer e dormia o dia todo.

Porém o mundo é cheio de surpresas, e em uma manhã, acordaram com uma bagunça na rua, tiros para todos os lados e pessoas gritando, a polícia passando em sirenes barulhentas e Isaac invadiu o quarto de Hyoga, o arrastando para o andar de baixo ordenando que ele se abaixasse.

Com um braço sobre seus ombros, os dois tentaram correr para o porão do casarão quando passavam na biblioteca,ouviram alguém gritar bomba e Isaac se jogar sobre o irmão, protegendo-o entre seus braços.

Hyoga ouviu um barulho tão alto que fez seus ouvidos doerem e um barulho agudo ecoar dentro de sua cabeça, não sentiu direito seu corpo e algo tinha um cheiro forte de queimado. Seu corpo doía, sentiu que seus olhos ardiam e poeira por toda parte. Também sentiu um peso sobre si, quando conseguiu finalmente se localizar viu que era Isaac, inconsciente, sangrava pelo corpo todo e um pedaço de seu rosto sangrava muito, olhou horrorizado para um buraco onde deveria estar um dos olhos.

Estava morto? Vivo? Hyoga viu sua perna sangrar e tinha certeza, havia alguns ossos quebrados, juntou forças para gritar o nome de seu irmão de criação, mas não sabia se o som saía de sua garganta, não conseguia ouvir nada além de um zumbido persistente. Tentou empurrar Isaac para se sentar, quando sentiu uma dor aguda na barriga, ele também estava gravente ferido. Viu seu sangue se misturando com o de Isaac e sentiu seu corpo o puxando para baixo, não sentia nenhuma força percorrer seus músculos, mas não podia desmaiar, não podia, segurou a mão de Isaac e entrelaçou seus dedos, acareciou os cabelos imundos pela poeira e tentou chamá-lo novamente antes de apagar.

Pendeu entre a consciência e o sono durante um tempo, viu quando foi carregado para a maca e as pessoas lhe diziam algo que ele não conseguia captar, o zumbido era alto, da outra vez que acordou estava indo para sala de cirurgia e achou que viu Camus entre os médicos, correndo ao seu lado. Mas fora as vagas idéias de que estava vivo, não conseguira saber quando sonhava ou não.

Acordou definitivamente dias depois, Camus estava em pé ao lado de sua cama com uma mão em sua testa enfaixada olhando tristemente, Hyoga se sentiu bem em sentir a pele dura de suas mãos que ele conhecia tão bem em si. Isaac estava atrás dele com o olho enfaixado e os braços cruzados, fora isso, aparentemente estava inteiro.

Hyoga tentou gritar, mas de sua garganta não saiu nenhum som. Camus segurou sua mão para tentar acalmá-lo e explicou que ele estava tendo dificuldades para respirar durante a noite, por isso havia um tubo em sua garganta fornecendo oxigênio para seus pulmões.

Estava bem enfaixado e muito surpreso por Isaac estar inteiro. Ele estava em silêncio e apenas sorria discretamente. Agradeceu aos deuses por seu irmão ter sobrevivido, mas chorou por dentro quando Camus lhe disse que Isaac não teria mais seu olho.

Queria se desculpar, queria implorar perdão, queria pedir que arrancasse o seu e lhe doasse, mas o tubo o impedia de qualquer coisa. Camus segurou sua mão e pediu calma, seus dedos gelados lhe causaram um certo conforto, como uma lembrança do pai que o adotara e Hyoga se agarrou à mão de Camus e começou a chorar.

Isaac se aproximou pelo outro lado da cama e passou uma mão em seu cabelo, Hyoga a sentiu quente e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

-Não se preocupe com isso-sussurrou com a voz que Hyoga amava- estou aqui, não estou? Logo estaremos juntos, os três novamente. Hyoga sentiu um leve aperto em sua mão, Camus estaria emocionado? Mas ele tinha um semblante sério, então estaria bravo pela perda do olho de Isaac.

No dia seguinte o tubo foi retirado, que sensação horrível enquanto ele saía. Hyoga passou por uma dolorosa e trabalhosa reabilitação, muitos ossos quebrados e cirurgias mas nem Isaac nem Camus o acompanhava durante os dias. Hyoga havia notado que Isaac ficara como Camus agora, sumia durante os dias ao invés de se jogar e dormir no sofá da sala, e à noite aparecia.

Camus começara a passar mais tempo em sua casa, mas agora o clima entre Camus e Isaac havia piorado e Hyoga se sentiu culpado. Se ele tivesse morrido, talvez Isaac não perderia a visão de um dos olhos e não ficasse tão perturbado.

De vez em quando Isaac sumia por semanas e voltava nos braços de Camus, adormecido. E Hyoga sabia que Camus havia chorado por dentro.

As vezes Isaac parecia tão pálido como Camus era, usava um tampão em seu olho para cobrir o buraco vazio e Hyoga se sentia culpado todas as vezes que olhava para ele. Seus ataques à Hyoga pareciam mais frequentes, beijos quentes e suas mãos buscavam Hyoga com perversão, até que Camus aparecia e brigavam novamente.

-Eu o amo, mais que tudo no mundo, não quero o mal, quero que fique conosco para sempre.

-Tolo, idiota, vai condená-lo, se o ama deixe-o em paz, parta com Kanon se quizer, vá, mas não faça isso com Hyoga- os gritos eram frequentes e Hyoga não entendia nada.

Não entendia, não queria entender, desejava apenas que a paz voltasse à sua casa.

-Ele merece tudo o que eu tenho a oferecer, ele é meu, sempre foi e sempre será, assim como você, se não fosse meu, não viria me buscar.

Silêncio.

Isaac o provocava por algum motivo, talvez fosse um pedido silencioso para ouvir Camus dizer que o abandonaria, uma espécie de teste, mas Camus jamais o dizia, quando Isaac o espetava com palavras duras vinha novamente o silêncio.

Quando Isaac sumia Camus ficava impaciente, andando de um lado para outor da casa praguejando, Hyoga se sentia inútil a observar tudo acontecendo tão intensamente e ele não podendo fazer nada. Camus dizia que Isaac havia enlouquecido e queria lhe fazer mal, portanto tinha que ter cuidado ao ficar sozinho com ele, e Hyoga jamais deveria aceitar qualquer proposta de Isaac, e deveria ter cuidado para não ser atacado ou morto.

Morto? Que bobagem, Isaac não faria isso, faria? Mas Hyoga via o olho solitário de Isaac alucinado e temia mesmo por sua sanidade mental. O que afinal havia ocorrido com ele no dia da explosão? O que ele teria perdido naquele ataque? Que tipo de ferimentos ele teria em seu coração para mudar tão intensamente.

Camus estava abatido, cansado, como se fosse Atlas, carregando um mundo como um peso em suas costas. E Hyoga podia ver tudo isso, jamais se sentira tão solitário.

Camus o chamou em sua biblioteca, estava sentado na grande poltrona de couro ao lado da lareira com o fogo crespitante, Camus adorava o calor, tinha os olhos fechados e os dedos cruzados com os cotovelos apoiados nos descansos de braço.

-Sente-se-disse em tom sóbrio. Hyoga odiava quando Camus estava com essa expressão pensante. Lhe dava calafrios pois normalmente era uma conversa difícil e Camus usava de toda sua concentração para escolher as palavras certas. Mas não importa o quanto você escolha suas palavras, notícias ruins eram sempre ruins.

Hyoga sentou temeroso no sofá confortável de dois lugares. Observou seu mestre e pai, postura reta perfeita como um pianista, os cabelos vermelhos lindamente arrumados e presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo tão comum, a roupa parecia como sempre levemente antiga, um terno de veludo preto com alguns detalhes dourados. Hyoga costumava imaginar Camus como um príncipe perdido, de histórias da cavalaria em busca de salvação para seu reino. Adorava seus olhos castanhos melancólicos e sua voz melodiosa e educada. Adorava sua boca fina e seus dedos longos. Adorava como seu nariz era levemente pontudo e seus traços suaves. E quando sorria, o que era raro ultimamente, duas covinhas apareciam charmosamente em suas bochechas. E as sardas, daquelas que só ruivos conseguem ter, alguns quase invisíveis em seu rosto branco, Hyoga já havia visto que estavam também em seus ombros. Quando era pequeno achava que eram marcas que o definiam como um ser mágico, como um feitiço posto em um ser humano.

-Hyoga, você entende que você e Isaac são como filhos para mim?-sua voz saiu baixa e controlada, Camus abriu os olhos lentamente para encarar Hyoga.

-Sim, mestre- Hyoga o chamava de mestre pois era assim que a pequena Sell se referia a ele, mestre, dono da casa, mentor, pai, mestre resumia tudo o que Camus significava para ele.

-Entende que passamos por um momento complicado- uma leve alteração, sua sobrancelha direita arqueou levemente- Isaac, desde o acidente..

-Entendo, mestre.- tentou imitar o tom simples de Camus. Hyoga era de natureza explosiva e fazia de tudo para ser como Camus. Era a pessoa que ele mais admirava no mundo, amava Isaac, sim, ele o amava, mas Isaac era um poço de explosivos, sempre fora, alegre e vivo, ou furioso com o mundo e seu próprio passado queria ser como Camus. Ao seu ver Camus era um ser imaculado e intocável.

-Não acho que seja saudável para você ficar aqui conosco.

Choque, Hyoga levantou-se impaciente, teria que se controlar, mas estaria Camus o expulsando de sua casa? Estaria punindo pela loucura de Isaac, não pode segurar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas e as limpou com as costas da mão. Gostaria de se redmir, não queria ficar mais solitário ainda, não queria partir e ficar sozinho, queria pedir desculpas, implorar por ser culpa sua todo o mal que havia caído sobre a família.

Camus levantou e se aproximou.

-Não se engane, meu filho, minha criança, estou fazendo algo para seu bem, não estou te punindo, eu o amo, oh sim, amo os dois, mais do que a mim mesmo, mas não posso deixar que você corra perigo. Nada do que aconteceu com Isaac é culpa sua, se tiver alguém a culpar sou eu mesmo que permiti que sua mente divagasse como divagou e se perdeu levando-o à loucura. Você não tem culpa Hyoga.

-Que perigo, mestre? Que risco posso correr? Outro ataque como o de alguns meses atrás? Terroristas, ladrões sejam lá o que for?

Camus balançou a cabeça negativamente e levantou, levo a mão ao rosto de Hyoga limpando mais uma gota de lágrima que caía em um caminho brilhante. Puxou-o para beijar-lhe os lábios suavemente e encostou sua testa na dele.

-Hyoga, espero jamais precisar contar o perigo que o espreita por aqui, por favor entenda, não poderia suportar que nenhum mal lhe ocorresse. Precisa partir logo. Sua respiração tão próxima, tão quente. Seu próprio peito subia e descia um pouco rápido, indicava sempre que Hyoga começaria a chorar.

Hyoga chorou, não queria deixá-los, mas jamais desobedeceria Camus, e envolveu seu mestre com seus braços enquanto afundava o rosto em seu ombro, molhando o tecido. Camus passou os braços por Hyoga e um deles levou à sua cabeça, acareciando as mechas loiras e, com a outra mão alisando suas costas. Delicadamente, se afastou para encarar o menino em seus olhos.

-Faça suas malas, eu me encarregarei da escola, irá para o Japão, morará com um amigo meu e saberei que lá estará protegido, quando conseguir resolver as coisas por aqui poderá voltar.

-Mas mestre...eu..

Camus segurou Hyoga pelos ombros e sorriu levemente, sempre que forçava um sorriso, Camus movimentava apenas um lado da boca.

-Eu sei o que está planejando, não serei contra, eu pensaria em ser, mas no momento é melhor que você utilize essa sua obceção para sair daqui. Eu lhe darei os recursos necessários quando terminar a faculdade para ir procurar o barco de sua mãe, darei até as coordenadas exatas se precisar, e irei pessoalmente com você se necessário, mas por favor deve partir logo.

Hyoga o encarou em silêncio, jamais havia visto Camus com tanto medo. Balançou a cabeça positivamente e Camus sorriu novamente.

-Hyoga, você já é um homem, mudou tanto nos últimos anos que mal posso te reconhecer, sua determinação é perigosa, mas prefiro isso a você ficar aqui. Eu o amo tanto.

Mais um abraço e Camus falou para fazer as malas, não seria difícil conseguir um visto para o Japão, Camus conseguia tudo, Hyoga e Isaac tinham documentos que indicavam que eram filhos de Camus que nasceram na Rússia, até passaporte com vistos conseguiam, para qualquer lugar.

Partiu no dia seguinte, à noite, no aeroporto se despediu dolorosamente de Camus, não poderia falar com Isaac pois ele não tinha aparecido em casa. Hyoga chorou por isso, iria ficar pela primeira vez em toda sua vida completamente sozinho. Temia não estar perto de sua família. Tinha no pescoço o terço de sua mãe com a cruz do norte, seu bem mais precioso, apertou-o com força antes de olhar para Camus mais uma vez.

Camus tinha um braço rodeando seu pescoço o tempo todo, sentia sua dor e solidão e constantemente dizia que o amava e que Isaac tambémo o amava, mas por isso deveria partir. Que conheceria pessoas novas que o amariam também, e ele deveria se sentir entre os seus no Japão.

Um abraço apertado sentindo o peito duro de Camus foi difícil, sentiu os dedos gelados e brancos tocando seu rosto para um beijo de despedida.

-Hyoga.

-Sim, mestre.

-Isaac, juro que tentarei ajudá-lo.

-Promessa?

-Sim. Juro pelo amor que sinto por vocês dois.

-Que bom.

Temeroso, pisou em terras orientais. Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes com traços orientais esperava sorrindo com uma placa na mão,"Hyoga, seja bem-vindo ao Japão" escrito em russo.

Hyoga conhecera o Japão no passado, uma vez, visitara os templos antigos com madeira escura e lindamente entalhada e as modernidades tecnológicas das cidades grandes que os banheiros nem faltavam falar, pois eles falavam, e alguns deles cantavam. Viu o famoso templo dourado, embora não tivesse visto nada de mais nele, viu a neve pesada caindo na estrada e as ruas apinadas de gente e os hotéis mais chiques e caros serem mais apertados que seu banheiro em sua casa.

Era isso, sua nova vida. O que será que Isaac e Camus estariam fazendo naquele momento?

_...oooOOOooo..._

_Olá para todos que estão por aqui_

_A primeira parte do Hyoga acaba aqui, mas não se preocupem isso é só o começo, terá mais._

_Ultimamente a minha inspiração foi pras cucuias, infelizmente e a fict está andando mais devagar, provavelmente é o inverno que está congelando meus pés. Apesar de que eu amo o frio, ele é útil para ficar dentro de casa, enrolada em um cobertor com um chá na mão e pipoca na outra assistindo maratonas de filmes engraçados, deprimentes, de terror ou um anime yaoi bem fofo._

_Apesar da vontade, eu preciso trabalhar (porque raios não nasci rica?) e o trampo anda me estressando horrores X_x com direito à chefe folgado me empurrando serviço alheio._

_E está chegando a minha prova anual de japonês, torçam por mim, farei ela pela milhonésima vez e eu realmente preciso passar._

_*volta ao assunto fict*_

_Andei escrevendo minha outra fict, Videre,que tem um andamento completamente diferente desse, mas ele parou também _ fogo heim..._

_Bem meninas, obrigada as que passarem aqui, eu não estou conseguindo dar Reply nas msgs lindas e carinhosas que vocês deixaram nessa e nas outras ficts, portanto perdão._

_Nechan, Graziele, AA, muito obrigada por acompanharem as minhas ficts. Não se preocupem que boa parte dessa fict aqui está pronta, só vou dar uma revisada e logo logo o próximo capítulo estará no ar._

_Quem está acompanhando, muito obrigada mesmo, vocês são uma grande ajuda para mim. o/_

_Por hoje é só_


	5. Isaac 1

_**Saint seiya não me pertence, infelizmente...**_

_**Isaac 1**_

Tinha quase 6 anos, não compreendia o mundo, não fazia idéia do que se passava em sua casa. Sua mãe, uma jovem de cabelos escuros lisos e olhos verdes-esmeralda. Alta, bonita, de família.

Haviam mudado da Finlândia para Rússia para os negócios do pai Kraken. Não havia pessoa que não gostasse desse homem, gentil, educado, a não ser com a sua família. Kraken não era jovem quanto sua esposa, tinha cerca de 50 anos já quando Isaac nasceu. Ele jamais dera atenção ou amor ao filho, isso era responsabilidade de sua mãe, era o que sempre falava. Mal trocavam olhares a não ser é claro quando Isaac deixava algo fora do lugar e ele ficava furioso, encarava-o com seus olhos gélidos que arrepiavam sua espinha e gritava ou, quando estava no extremo da irritação, levantava a mão para uns bons tapas no rosto do menino.

Sua mãe o tratava bem, mas um pouco fria e Isaac sentia falta de amor.

Testemunhou algumas vezes seus pais entrando em discussões e brigas quase violentas que terminavam com ele, seu pai, sumindo por dias.

Sua mãe lhe dizia que estavam sempre em perigo por culpa dele, e que não demoraria a partir e deixa-los a sós. Isaac odiava isso tudo, sentia-se inferior a qualquer objeto dentro daquela casa, mas não sabia explicar esse sentimento, era tudo amargura e tristeza.

Até que em uma das noites, sem brigas, sem drama, sua mãe arrumou suas próprias malas e partiu, sem ao menos se despedir da pobre criança.

O pai finjiu que não se importava, olhou para Isaac, aquele pequeno ser que deveria ser parte de si e de sua, agora ex, esposa, que não percebia que sua existência era nada para eles além de uma prova falsa de que eram uma família normal. E o pegou, erguendo-o pela cintura, colocou em seu carro largando-o no meio da neve para morrer como um cão abandonado. Partiu.

Pobre criança, perdida no meio de uma estrada, enrolado em sua própria roupa em meio à neve. Encolhido em posição de um feto. Tremia enquanto chorava abraçado aos joelhos chamando baixinho pelo seu pai. Sua mãe não estava lá, seu pai não estava lá, tudo o que existia para ele havia sido arrancado de seus frágeis dedinhos como uma brincadera cruel dos adultos.

Camus assistia, era difícil para ele compreender o que acontecia para alguém abandonar sangue de seu sangue. Jamais havia criado ninguém em todos os seus anos existentes, não tivera filhos quando estava vivo, era novo e não havia se casado, e não criara ninguém desde que fora transformado. No entanto ele estava ali, aquela pequena e frágil criatura chorosa.

Por um instante, não soube direito o porquê, com seus poderes inumanos, invandiu o carro pela janela com a destreza de um predador. Agarrou Kraken pelo pescoço, que, chocado não sabia direito o que fazer. Seu carro caiu no barranco fora dos olhos da criança e Camus tinha seus dentes cravado em sua artéria no pescoço .

Se há algo que só um vampiro pode entender é o amor pelas coisas vivas na hora de sua morte. Camus sentiu aquele doce líquido jorrar em sua boca enquanto sugava com calma. Ambos no chão, o carro lá embaixo, destruído e eles ali grudados pelos dentes do monstro.

Enquanto sorvia aquele sangue precioso, sentia seu corpo esquentar e seus corações baterem como um só. Camus o conheceu como jamais alguém havia o conhecido. Kraken fora ambicioso em juventude, matara inúmeras pessoas pelo seu próprio bem. Fazia de tudo para ter o que queria, de certa forma ainda era assim na atualidade, estavam na Sibéria porque fugia de assasinos enfurecidos. Sua mulher estava cansada desses jogos perigosos, era poderosa demais para isso, sua família tinha seu próprio dinheiro, nome e bens, ela não precisava dele, não precisava dele nem de seu filho, voltaria para seu pai e seria feliz, esquecendo tudo o que tivera com Kraken, inclusive Isaac. Seu filho era mero instrumento político, sua família toda era. Ela casara com ele por mero impulso, seria bom conhecer alguém tão bem-visto como Kraken, mesmo sendo um criminoso, mas se arrependera amargamente.

Mesmo assim, tão sujo e cruel, Camus o achava belo, tão belo quanto todas as pessoas que já havia matado. Havia aprendido com seu mestre a não se envolver com suas vítimas ou enlouqueceria pela culpa, mas ele, Camus, jamais conseguiu algo assim. Seu mestre o dizia para ser frio, matar sem receio pois era um predador, era afinal sua missão, beber rapidamente, esvaziar seu coração e sua mente.

Não, Camus não era assim. A cada morte ele saboreava cada detalhe, sempre fora e sempre seria, mesmo que isso lhe causassem as perturbações que ele tanto odiava, ele pensava que era isso que ele devia à suas vítimas, sejam elas quais forem, não importava seus passados sujos ou suas mentes malignas. Não se importava se era tão drogado que não percebeu se adoeceu ou se fosse um chefe de uma máfia italiana. Sangue, vida, humano, era tudo magnífico.

E voltou para a estrada, o rosto corado pelo banquete recém-feito e o garoto ali ainda, caído no chão.

Andou silenciosamente como um gato até a criança, tão quente, tão saboroso, os inocentes são sempre mais atraentes. Segurou-o em seus braços, uma mão em torno de seu pescoço delicado, tão delicado para ele com sua força sobrenatural que seria como quebrar um fino galho de uma árvore. Morreria em paz e não sofrendo com o frio, apenas fecharia os olhos e encontraria o Éden.

Passou os dedos pela artéria pulsante, tentador. Passou o nariz roçando seu pescocinho de leve e seus lábios tocaram-lhe a pele sedosa.

Isaac apertou os olhos, ainda soluçantes e fechou os dentes, antes abertos pelo soluço, Camus podia sentir uma mistura de temor e alívio. Não morreria sozinho, foi o que seu coração lhe dissera, "não morrerei aqui sem testemunha, chorando e implorando por companhia".

Talvez fora isso que o impulsionara a fazer o que fez, a solidão de uma criança pequena de mais para entendê-la. E a sua própria solidão arrebatadora.

Camus o enrolou em seu grosso casaco de peles e o levou em seu colo. O frio lhe feria o rosto, mas tinha que correr, precisava aquecer a criança. Chegou a um hotel rústico em um vilarejo, tirou a neve e os pedaços de gelo em seu rosto. Isaac não disse uma palavra o tempo todo. Mas também não chorava mais.

Camus pegou o pequeno rapaz, o despiu e colocou no banheiro, enquanto enchia a banheira com a água quente, despia a criança. Tocar sua pele com cheiro de sangue fresco fazia com que Camus se sentisse feliz, com um balde, lavou seu corpo e o colocou dentro da água quente. Ele gemeu baixinho agradavelmente, provavelmente sentia sua pele formigar pelo choque com a água.

-Obrigado- disse baixinho, sua voz soou como a de um filhote de animal encurralado, Camus não tentou vasculhar a sua mente, não precisava, o pobre rapaz estava com medo do que aconteceria a si, com o coração partido pelo seu pai ter abandonado-o e tinha medo desse ser à sua frente, mas estava grato. Suas mãos não doíam mais pelo frio e não sentia mais seu corpo tremer involuntariamente.

Camus pediu um prato de comida quente para o estabelecimento tosco. Uma sopa rica em proteínas e gorduras em um prato não muito higienizado foi servido e Isaac a devorou.

-Sou Camus, pode dizer seu nome?- disse de forma polida em russo.

-Isaak, filho de Kraken.-respondeu na mesma língua com um sotaque leve. Camus achou graça, riu de leve de que país seria?

-Porque diz o nome de seu pai ?

-Minha mãe diz que falando o nome de meu pai, deixaria a claro que eu sou e faria com que eu não morresse ou me levassem para ele imediatamente.

-Oh criança. Não, não irei levá-lo para ele, ele partiu. Também não irei te matar.

Bravamente o garoto não chorou, não teve nenhuma reação a não ser encarar Camus com os olhos vazios.

-Eu sei..que ele não vai voltar-murmurou, aos ouvidos humanos talvez não conseguisse ouvir, mas Camus ouviu e colocou sua mão em seus cabelos verdes com um leve cheiro de shampoo, acareciando suavemente.

Camus soube na hora o que gostaria para aquele garoto determinado. Estava vivo, queria estar vivo, amava o mundo, mas odiava ser rejeitado, precisava de amor e companhia. Mesmo se estivesse maior, quando crescesse talvez não suportaria a solidão.

Vestiu-lhe um pijama que pedira às camareiras e o colocou na cama com um aquecedor ligado. Deitou-se ao seu lado e passou o braço em seu pescoço. Deu um beijo suave em sua cabeça e passou a mão em seu rosto de pele delicada.

O garoto logo adormeceu, e Camus, antes de partir, entregou um maço de notas para um dos funcionários do hotel para que vigiassem "seu filho" enquanto ele estava fora a negócios, e que voltaria ao anoitecer do dia seguinte. Deveriam levar alimentos e o auxiliar, para qualquer coisa que quisesse.

Isaac durante o dia não comeu, não se moveu da cama, em pânico não chorava ou falava com a moça que estava responsável por si. Em sua cabeça, mil idéias e lembranças passavam ao mesmo tempo deixando-o enjoado demais para qualquer coisa.

Quem seria Camus? Porquê seu pai havia o abandonado, porquê sua mãe não voltaria. Se Camus sumisse, estaria sozinho nesse mundo e, o que deveria fazer? E se aquele lindo ser de ontem com cabelos de fogo só o colocara no quarto para lhe salvar e depois fosse embora? Talvez ele fizesse como seus pais. Essa idéia era lhe assustadora por demais.

Camus chegou como prometido, assim que o sol se pôs, e Isaac correu em sua direção, chorando, o abraçou com força e apertava seu sobretudo com seus pequenos braços. Medo de ser abandonado novamente, é claro que isso ficaria, em tão pouco tempo que estiveram juntos.

Camus se desculpou pela ausência, o abraçou com todo carinho que conseguiu e se afastou um pouco para segurar seu pequeno rosto entre as mãos e beijar a sua face corada. Deslisou a mão para o topo de seus cabelos verdes e afagou de leve. O garoto sorriu e Camus sentiu seu coração tremer. Estaria amando a pequena e frágil criatura em sua frente? O abraçou novamente, segurando-o no colo e alisando suas costas com tapinhas como se faz com crianças chorosas.

Isaac se sentiu acolhido, era muito estranho estar sem os pais, mas sentia-se amado e precioso pela primeira vez na vida.

Conversaram durante a noite, Camus disse que morava em uma vila um pouco longe dali, mas que Isaac poderia ficar lá, teria comida e aquecimento, estudaria com professores e Camus estaria lá sempre que desse. Também disse que trabalhava muito, portanto as vezes ficaria fora durante dias e dias, mas sempre voltaria e não seria abandonado novamente. Isaac não disse nada, estava feliz, confuso mas feliz.

Viajaram de carro até a vila próxima a casa de Camus, de lá, apenas um veículo apropriado movido à cachorros os puxaria seguramente até a casa. O frio cortante batia no rosto delicado de Isaac enquanto se agarrava fimemente no casaco de peles de Camus. Morava na vila portanto era a primeira vez que conhecia um veículo desses. A casa de Camus o impressionou, mais pela arquitetura do que pelas riquezas em si, já que a sua mesmo era rica. Mas se encantou pelas escadas centrais e pelos quadros antigos.

Conheceu a pequena Sell, uma ama formidável que sabia de tudo um pouco nesse mundo. Ela o abraçou e se emocionou quando soube que ele ficaria com ela em uma casa tão grande.

-Um ótimo lugar-dizia ela- mas horrível para se estar sozinha conversando com as paredes e cachorros, eles não respondem adequadamente. E Camus riu. – estou muito feliz que ele finalmente trouxe outro ser pensante para mim, venha pequeno, vou cuidar de você. Esse mestre desnaturado deve ter te dado pouca comida, veja como está magro.

Ela banhou a criança e o alimentou. Falou com ele em Finlandês, mas ele preferiu usar o russo, disse que havia aprendido russo e esquecido um pouco de sua língua. Crianças aprendem e esquecem com a mesma facilidade.

Quando estava só com Camus, ele aprendia francês e aperfeiçoava o russo, lia livros de histórias e história local, estudou geografia e matemática. Seu primeiro professor foi Alec, um estudante alemão que Camus contratara. Alec era rígido, sabia falar sobre matemática, física e química. Entendia sobre climas e animais. Era muito esperto também, mas o isolamento o sufocou e ele deixou a casa em oito meses. As vezes Camus contratava professores por apenas um mês, Isaac não se apegava a eles, sabia que iam abandoná-lo logo, aprendia tudo o que conseguia e se isolava novamente.

Seu amor pela pequena Sell e por Camus parecia que não tinha limites, era uma boa criança, dócil, gentil, mas ainda um pouco assombrada pelo seu passado.

Quase um ano depois que havia chego, Isaac estava totalmente a vontade naquela casa, percorria todos os quartos, sorria como jamais sorrira na vida. Brincava com os cachorros e aprendeu a controlar o trenó. A pequena Sell falava sobre a importância de se comer muito no frio e como tirar a pele dos lobos que tinham que matar. E como fazer botas e casacos de peles e colocá-los para serem preservados. Nojento, encharcados de sangue, mas não tinham escolhas.

E, em uma noite Camus chegou com uma surpresa, um irmão. Um garoto menor que ele e Isaac vibrou de felicidade. Uma companhia criança para brincar com ele, mas o garoto estava triste e melancólico e Isaac imediatamente sentiu uma afinidade muito grande. Hyoga era mais magro que uma criança normal de sua idade, a pequena Sell dizia que se ele não comesse poderia morrer e Isaac sempre insistia para ele comer. Não queria que ele morresse.

Hyoga não ria, Isaac compreendia muito bem o que se passava, como era se sentir sozinho, sem pais, e, para fazê-lo se sentir melhor Isaac dormia abraçado com ele, ficava o máximo de tempo que conseguia junto à Hyoga que, pouco a pouco foi mostrando que criança adorável ele era. Gentil e extremamente apegado a Isaac, quando chorava era para ele que corria, quando se machucava era o nome dele que ele chamava.

Dele e de Camus, quando este estava. Percebeu que, diferente de Isaac que se mostrava totalmente desapegado às lembranças de seus pais, Hyoga ainda usava o terço de sua mãe todos os dias e falava dela o tempo todo.

Isaac não gostava disso, sentia um ciúmes tremendo, e, por vezes acabava bringando com Hyoga.

Hyoga amava mais a mãe que o deixara-mesmo morta- a ele, que estava lá, era injusto com ele. Isaac odiava sua própria mãe e pai, agora que tinha mais consciência de como sua vida com eles fora realmente horrível, não conseguiu deixar o rancor de lado. Pais que abandonam o filho assim? Se um dia os achassem e pedissem perdão, não perdoaria.

Mas não se lembrava de seus rostos mais, aliás, nem o nome da mãe sabia e o nome do pai ele levaria consigo para sempre. Kraken.

Porém a cada discussão, a cada briga, Isaac via nos olhos de Hyoga, a mesma mágoa que Camus tinha, e parava a briga dando abraços e beijos carinhosos e pedidos de desculpas.

Eram definitivamente crianças incomuns.

**...oooOOOooo...**

_Olá_

_Aqui estou eu novamente_

_Essa fict, como eu mencionei muitas e muitas vezes, aparentemente será enorme, mas talvez eu diminua o ritmo dos uploads, é que eu fiz um número limitado ainda de capítulos porque estou com um imenso bloqueio mental. Espero conseguir resolver esse meu problema logo X_X_

_Começamos aqui a saga do Isaac, até o final dos capítulos do Isaac já terminei, é incrível a velocidade em que eu escrevo quando vem idéias na cabeça XDD_

_Sabem, tenho medo das minhas histórias parecerem repetitivas demais as vezes X_x, mas não tenho culpa, elas simplesmente saem como saem, é automático __

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, a história do Isaac é bem mais intensa que do Hyoga._

_reviews são muito bem-vindos o/_

_Obrigada por lerem até aqui_


	6. Isaac 2

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence...bem o resto vocês já sabem não é? XD_**

_**Isaac 2**_

A pequena Sell adoecia conforme ele e Hyoga cresciam, Camus dizia que estava velha e que era normal as pessoas velhas se adoecessem com facilidade.

A morte não é algo fácil de se aceitar, principalmente se você é uma criança abandonada pelos pais, morando em um lugar onde seu mundo é composto de poucas pessoas. A partida da pequena Sell não foi bem aceita e Camus decidiu que era hora de seus meninos viverem entre outras pessoas.

Partiram os três então para França, Camus dizia que era sua terra natal, fora isso, pouco sabiam do passado de Camus, ele dificilmente falava, quando os dois perguntavam ele apenas sorria tristemente.

A França era um lugar interessantíssimo, pessoas por todos os lados na cidade, um grande isolamento nos campos. Isaac adorava os cavalos e as charnecas e andar até os castelos distantes durante o dia, não tivera problema nas aulas, mas não gostava muito de conversar com os outros, estudava porque Camus mandava e nada mais. Não via motivo algum em fazer novos amigos, principalmente aqueles adolecentes tolos que achavam que dominavam o mundo com dinheiro. Aliás, isso o irritava terrivelmente, sabia com certeza que não se encaixava.

Mas gostava de ouvir os grandes mestres falando em sala, as vozes fortes e decidias, tão certas de suas próprias verdades eram tocantes. Isaac absorvia tudo o que lhe ensinavam, gostava particularmente das matérias intrigantes relacionadas ao passado.

Seu quarto, decorado por ele mesmo, tinha um pesado saco de areia, gostava de se exercitar, seus livros ficavam lá embaixo, na biblioteca que amava, havia uma enorme escrivaninha com seu computador, telefone e muitos cadernos que guardavam suas anotações e diários. Havia uma lareira de madeira escura, o chão também era escuro combinavam com o ar masculino do quarto, simples e elegante. A cama de colunas era grande o suficiente para mais de duas pessoas, "king size" como era conhecido, o colchão de molas era agradável e estava sempre com roupas de camas limpíssimas e muitos travesseiros de plumas. As janelas eram altas como no resto da residência, e também tinha grossas e pesadas cortinas brancas, assim como as paredes. Mantinha uma pintura sobre a cama, uma réplica de um quadro de Botticelli "Nastagio Degli Onesti", o quadro da caçada infernal. O quadro que contava com Nastagio assistindo uma mulher sendo atacada e seu coração sendo retirado. A mulher condenada ao inferno assim como seu agressor.

Isaac amava esse quadro, dizia entender profundamente o que ele lhe falava.

-O caçador que matou a mulher condenou os dois ao sofrimento eterno, Nastagio assistia tudo impossibilitado de fazer nada, a vida é assim as vezes, você pode ser o agressor, o agredido ou o telespectador. Sempre se admirava e via Hyoga fazer uma expressão de inconformismo. Ele não gostava, por isso, sempre que estava no quarto de Isaac evitava olhar para o quadro.

Isaac assistiu Hyoga fazer muitos amigos na escola. De vez em quando saía com eles, mas se sentia um peixe fora d´água e voltava antes, irritado. Isso tudo começara a incomodá-lo, para Hyoga não bastava ele? E se aprofundou nos estudos até mais ou menos os dezesseis anos.

Em uma competição infantil dos colegas de sala, Isaac se viu entre os rapazes que tentavam impressionar as moças na casa de um deles bebendo cerveja e armaram para ver quem aguentava mais sem cair. Oras para Isaac era simples, crescera bebendo, na Rússia era comum crianças beberem para se aquecerem e aguentar os invernos gélidos.

Ganhou com facilidade e assim ganhou a atenção de todos à sua volta. Estranho como isso funciona, no começo não tinha interesse em ter a atenção de ninguém, mas ser amado por todos causava uma deliciosa sensação de poder.

As meninas e algums meninos o rodearam. Uma das mais bonitas, em sua opinião, Freja, loira com os cachos dourados-da mesma cor dos cabelos de Hyoga- enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com as mãos finas e puxou para um beijo típico francês. Ela tinha bebido também e ele achou aquilo imensamente interssante. Resolveu provocar como via nos filmes que baixava secretamente da internet. Como seria ter uma mulher para si? E a levou para um dos vários quartos da casa. Sem nenhum protesto, arrancou-lhe todas as peças de roupa com velocidade e tirou a própria. Ali, tinha a garota em sua total disposição e aprendeu a ser homem

Não fora a única mulher que tomara, depois disso passou a frenquentar bordéis, casas noturnas e bares. Tinha um notável histórico sexual para um menor de idade. Não apenas mulheres, mas homens, meninos, orgias, não se importava, sentia que quando estava com eles, todos o amavam e o êxtasi era por demais grande para ser controlado.

As noites que Camus estava, contava-lhe tudo sem pudor, era seu pai e amigo e Camus não desaprovava, apenas implorava para ter cuidado pois esses lugares eram perigosos. Hyoga escutava tudo pasmo, não que não gostasse, apenas não entendia a cabeça de Isaac.

Camus se sentava na poltrona da sala com os braços na cadeira enquanto Isaac relatava empolgado suas peripércias, normalmente Hyoga acabava por adormecer, mas Isaac conseguia passar a noite toda falando com Camus e com uma xícara quente de chocolate em mãos.

Quando Isaac tomou Hyoga nos braços após a grande briga, Isaac sentiu que era muito mais do que as outras pessoas que já se deitara, era mais do que um simples amante, era parte de si.

Mas isso não bastava, bastava? Hyoga era seu apenas quando brigavam.

E na faculdade Isaac conheceu Kanon.

Kanon, cabelos azuis petróleo, jeito de menino, corpo de homem, rosto peralta. Seu professor de filosofia, discutia o bom e o mal, discutia as verdades e mentiras. Passava noites e noites com ele apenas conversando. Kanon tinha os olhos profundamente azuis como vidros de cristal, a pele era familiar, lembrava a dureza de Camus e Isaac adorava isso.

Kanon o levou para festas, bares e restaurantes de alta classe, lhe cobria de presentes e mimos, não que precisasse, sempre teve tudo o que quiz, mas Kanon queria lhe transmitir a afeição que sentia.

Camus voltou de viagem e soube que Isaac saía com Kanon, isso o enfureceu. Camus proibiu Isaac de se aproximar de Kanon alegando que era um ser traiçoeiro e perigoso, mas Isaac não obedecia, estava apaixonado, cego, encantado.

Após uma das brigas, Isaac saiu enfurecido e bateu na porta da cobertura de Kanon, bêbado. Kanon o levou para seu quarto e o deitou na cama.

Um quarto digno de um príncipe, enorme e espaçoso, a cama grande solitária coberto com lençóis de seda azul, nas paredes, quadros de diversas eras diferente, todas com gêmeos. A parede era azul e coberta de detalhes como eram as casas dos nobres de antigamente.

Passou as mãos em seus cabelos acareciando. Trocaram beijos quentes que faziam Isaac perder o fôlego, e as mãso de Kanon percorriam seu corpo todo. Isaac retirou a própria roupa e se deixou levar pelas sensações alucinates das mãos frias de Kanon.

Teve seu corpo coberto de beijos, os cabelos passeando em seu abdômem faziam sentir cócegas, o toque dos lábios o faziam extremecer, e a língua, ah a língua, tão atrevida. E Kanon ria cada vez que Isaac tremia e soltava gemidos roucos.

De repente Kanon parou, com um olhar sério encarou a porta. Camus estava lá, ele, seu pai, seus olhos furiosos que Isaac viu pouquíssimas vezes. Kanon gargalhou alto, desafiando Camus.

Ficaram ali, se encarando em silêncio. Camus apertava o punho com tanta força que Isaac viu suas unhas entrando em sua carne e seu sangue escorrendo gotejando no chão.

-O que quer? Está me atrapalhando- aquele riso não morria e Camus ficava ainda mais nervoso. Isaac olhava, estarrecido.

-Deixe-o em paz!-disse rispidamente.

Ambos começaram um diálogo em uma língua que Isaac não compreendia, grego, talvez, um grego um pouco antigo, falavam rapidamente e Camus se irritava cada vez mais. Isaac olhava para os dois, estarrecido, queria abraçar Camus e dizer que estava bem, queria dizer que não deveria se preocupar e tirá-lo de lá. Estava bravo com ele, mas nunca o vira daquela maneira e Isaac sentiu seu coração doer terrivelmente.

Se vestiu e logo foi ao alcance de Camus, tocou-lhe o braço levemente em meio à discussão fervorosa pedindo silenciosamente para sairem de lá.

Kanon o olhou com tristeza, Isaac sentia uma mistura de raiva com frustração, e olhava para Camus que não tirava os olhos de Kanon.

-Ele é meu! Kanon disse em francês para Isaac ouvir também, sorriu fazendo sua boca formar um arco lindo - vai ser meu.

Camus virou as costas e desceu rapidamente as escadas puxando Isaac pela mão como fazia quando era criança e aprontava, em silêncio. Sempre o silêncio. Será que Camus entendia o quão perturbador era aquilo? Muito pior que os gritos e palavras duras que Isaac soltava era o silêncio de Camus.

Em determinado momento, na rua de tijolos escuros, o frio batia no rosto de Isaac. Não sabia se brigava ou se continuavam como estavam e Camus parou, de costas. A rua era iluminada por uma pequena lâmpada amarela, a luz refletia no rosto branco de Camus fazendo o parecer um fantasma nas sombras.

Isaac sentiu vontade de socá-lo tanto até ele desmaiar, deveria se livrar do pai que o proibira de ficar com sua paixão, o prendia agora como jamais havia feito.

Que diferença tinha afinal? Era por ser um homem? Oras, Isaac já havia ficado com tantos outros que perdera a conta, mas esse, esse estava o levando à loucura, e ele gostava, gostava não, adorava, era explêndido ficar com Kanon e talvez, talvez o amasse.

Mas quando olhou novamente para Camus a única coisa que lhe restara era a dor. E o abraçou carinhosamente envolvendo os braços em seu corpo fino, e agora, um pouco menor que o seu. Sentiu seus cabelos vermelhos em seu rosto com aquele perfume que gostava. Tocou sua cabeça com sua testa delicadamente e começou a chorar. Aonde haviam errado? Quando haviam mudado tanto? Ele amava Camus, mas agora, não sabia mais o que deveria fazer. Sentiu Camus tremer entre seus braços e o apertou com mais força. Qual seria a diferença entre o que ele sentia e o que Camus sentia? Ciúmes, era isso? Assim como ele sentia de Hyoga quando este ia para a cidade com seus amigos? Camus tinha medo de ser abandonado? De ter seu amor trocado?

O tecido de veludo, sempre presente em seu casaco e Isaac riu um pouco ao lembrar que era esse tipo de roupa antiquada que Camus sempre vestia.

E Camus segurou em seus braços, puxou-os para fora e virou-se para Isaac o abraçando de frente.

-Está frio, mestre-sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele nada disse, Isaac morreria para ouvir o som de sua voz calmamente direcionada à ele, coisa que não acontecia desde que começara a sair com Kanon, mas Camus apenas deitou a cabeça em seu ombro cansado.

-Eu o amo, sabe que é verdade, sabe que eu trocaria Kanon por você se pedisse isso, mas tudo o que você me fala, todas essas palavras cruéis apenas me machucam. Sabe que estou apaixonado por Kanon, mas eu o amo, a você e a Hyoga, para mim são tudo. Eu jamais o deixaria, mestre, meu pai, minha família. Eu me perderia em uma paixão aterradora por Kanon, mas morreria por você se pedisse agora.

Sentiu os braços de Camus apertá-lo um pouco mais, sua respiração levemente acelerada, assim como seu coração. Que sensação deliciosa, seu mestre, seu pai, ali, como um ser frágil em seus braços. Com a alma tão frágil quanto a de uma criança pequena.

Estivera tão levado às loucuras por Kanon que nem ao menos pensara em Camus.

Voltaram para casa assim, antes do amanhecer, abraçados um ao outro. E antes de partir, Camus depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios, disse para cuidar de Hyoga e que ele deveria partir para uma viagem longa.

Haviam feito as pazes, mal podia esperar para contar a Hyoga, Camus o havia perdoado. E esperou na varanda para assistir o nascer do sol antes de acordar Hyoga. Mas algo estava errado, viu um grupo de ladrões e a polícia, seriam ladrões ou terroristas? Viu que carregavam bombas. Isaac correu para dentro, acordou Hyoga e o arrastou para baixo, com a cabeça baixa, era perigoso, deveriam ir para o porão onde tinha um pequeno abrigo que Camus construíra. Mas, ao ouvir "bomba" vindo da rua, quando ainda estavam a caminho, Isaac não pensou e pulou sobre Hyoga, cobrindo- com seu corpo.

Ouviu a grande explosão, sentiu dor, muita dor em seu olho esquerdo, seu corpo todo doía, não conseguia se mover. Sentiu Hyoga se remexer de baixo de si, ouviu alguma coisa, pessoas, sirenes, sentiu o cheiro horrível de carne queimada. As costas ardiam como fogo, seu peito doía como se tivessem atravessado com uma faca, seu corpo não obedecia.

-Estou vivo? Se estou morto, então a morte é um inferno.

Seus dedos foram entrelacados, Hyoga estava vivo, agora se dava conta do que acontecera. E Hyoga apertou sua mão com força, tremia, e sua mão foi enfraquecendo, seu peito grudado no seu, sentia que ele respirava, devagar, mas respirava. Sentia o coração de Hyoga bater. Ah que alívio, preferia ele mesmo morrer a Hyoga.

Foi levado para algum lugar, onde estava Hyoga? Queria estar com ele, não podem levar em um lugar diferente, queria gritar, chamar por ele, mas não sentia nada. Agora parara de sentir qualquer coisa. Teria morrido finalmente? Um tubo foi colocado em sua garganta e seu olho direito se abriu. Estava levemente consciente ou estava em um outro plano?

Olhou para o teto, as luzes e as cabecinhas verdes com máscaras debruçados sobre ele, barulhos de ferro batendo, serra, um motor, seu corpo deu um espasmo, embora não tenha sentido nada, mas sua cabeça se movimentou. Tubos longos de metal foram enfiados em seu corpo e davam choques que o faziam pular, uma, duas, três vezes, e um barulho agudo e irritante entrava em seu ouvido.

As pessoas notavam que seus olhos estavam abertos? Uma enfermeira gritou, é talvez tenha notado agora, ela falou com ele em francês, ele não conseguia se mexer, nem ao menos piscar. Não deu importância a ela, nada mais tinha importância, mas pensava em Hyoga, e Camus e em Kanon também.

Se pudesse voltaria atrás? Levaria a vida que realmente queria viver? Sem paixões alucinadas, sem dor, sem brigas. Amando e sendo amado, crescendo, aprendendo, sem drogas nem nada disso. Apenas com Camus e Hyoga, obedecendo, deveriam ter ficado na Rússia onde eram mais felizes.

E aquelas cabeças o olhando daquela maneira? Uma das enfermeiras disse que tamparia seu rosto, estava incomodada com aqueles olhos arregalados. Um médico disse que não, que ele talvez estivesse vendo tudo e que era para elas conversarem com ele. Boa vontade, mas Isaac não estava ligando para o que estava vendo.

Não tinha mais noção de tempo, sabia que estava ali deitado, viu as cabeças saírem e entrarem, espiavam, davam um suspiro e iam embora, as vezes duas enfermeiras entravam juntas, uma falava com a outra explicando os procedimentos.

Era a noite já? Viu um médico passar e menear com a cabeça, sussurrou para a enfermeira em alemão, talvez por achar que Isaac estava ouvindo, mas Isaac entendia alemão.

-Pobrezinho, vê? Está morrendo aos poucos, vai morrer, ainda sem um olhos, tão novo, tão jovem.-meneava com a cabeça- o mundo pode ser tão cruel as vezes, ele tinha uma vida toda pela frente.

Tudo bem, pensou, estava tudo bem, podia morrer, fizera tanta coisa na vida mesmo com pouca idade, coisas que pessoas com sessenta ou setenta anos jamais pensariam em ter feito, mas antes de morrer, antes de partir que alguém viesse lhe dizer o que tinha acontecido com Hyoga, se ele tinha sobrevivido ou se estava, assim como ele, naquele estado lamentável. Isaac começou a sentir seu corpo formigar levemente, seria a anestesia passando? E seu coração, ele estava devagar, podia sentir.

Ahh era uma pena, mas agradeceu profundamente ter feito as pazes com Camus um dia antes, eles estavam bem e Camus não o odiava, esperava que Camus dissesse isso a Hyoga, que ele morrera após fazer as pazes, que eles se amavam e que amavam Hyoga e que ele estaria em paz.

Enquanto pensava na morte e em como ela viria pacificamente, notou que estava sendo observado.

_**...oooOOOooo...**_

_ Olá , como vão?_

_Quase esqueço de postar essa semana, acabei ficando com o serviço corrido e saindo para caminhar todos os dias depois dele, fora a falta de inspiração X_X não entendo como funciona meu cérebro, eu escrevi muitos capítulos toda empolgada e, de repente ele pára com a zona criativa e do nada volta _ ae morre again, e volta de novo o.Ô..._

_De qualquer maneira ainda tenho muitos chaps pra postar uahuahauahaua_

_Espero que estejam acompanhando ainda, é complicado acompanhar uma fict como essa, eu sei. _

_Nechan, arigato pela sua review, você me ajuda muitíssimo, arigato o/_

_Obrigada quem leu até aqui, sei que ainda tenho leitora e agradeço muito mesmo_


	7. Isaac 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, o resto vocês já sabem XDD**_

_**Isaac 3**_

Estava lá, podia ver a linha que dividia a vida e a morte, não sentia nada, mas via tudo, e ele estava lá, ele o encarava, que horas eram? Ele estava com o rosto preocupado. Não era ele que Isaac queria que estivesse ali naquele momento, mas mesmo assim, ficou feliz. Não estava sozinho, não morreria sozinho, esquecido.

Olhos azuis profundos, cabelos amarrados em um rabo alto, encostado na parede suja de sangue e talvez outros produtos indescritíveis. Camisa preta com os primeiros botões abertos, uma visão linda. Braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, um sorriso inconfundível, zombeteiro, a boca era fina, mas grande, sombracelhas grossas e lindamente definidas, a franja lhe caía levemente. O nariz fino e empinado, braços e corpo forte como se lembrava. Calça social caindo perfeitamente sobre as pernas, desenhando como um deus grego. Ah Kanon, Kanon, Kanon. Gemeria se conseguissse.

Isaac mal podia se mover, apenas os olhos percorrendo a sala, não havia mais ninguém até onde sua vista limitada o permitia ver, o barulho da máquina era irritante e persistente, haviam algumas luzes piscantes, elas refletiam na parede e no rosto de Kanon.

Ele tinha os olhos fixos em Isaac, desencostou da parede e caminhou lentamente, o som do sapato ecoou pelo quarto, levantou a mão e os dedos tocaram-lhe o rosto, mãos frias e duras, como sempre. Um arrepio percorreu Isaac e ele sentiu. Sentia? Porquê somente as mãos de Kanon? É, talvez a anestesia estivesse começando a passar, não se sentia nem grogue mais. Sabia que estava muito bem acordado.

Não iria conseguir falar, isso estava claro, o tubo em sua boca percorria seu corpo por dentro até seus pulmões, sentiu a leve dor que sentira quando acordou. Droga, ninguém vai me dopar até eu morrer? Pensou.

-Quer se livrar da dor, meu amigo?

Isaac piscou algumas vezes. Um vento bem leve porém gelado passava pelo ar que saía bem sobre sua cabeça, era agradável e o trazia, de certa forma à realidade.

"Kanon, onde está Camus?" pensava e viu o rosto de Kanon se alterar. As sombracelhas abaixaram perto do centro do rosto e seus olhos mudaram, a boca curvou-se para baixo e sua respiração acelerou.

-Camus, Camus, ele deveria estar aqui, não? Mas não está, estou eu, eu meu anjo ingrato, meu amado pecador.

De repente, relaxou novamente.

-Você o escolheu, não? Disse a ele que preferia afastar-se de mim a magoá-lo. Disse a mim que me amava, mas ama Camus ainda mais.

"Camus, onde ele está" A idéia não lhe saía da cabeça, não queria morrer sem ele por perto, não sem ele e sem Hyoga. Precisava se desculpar com ambos, precisava saber que Hyoga estava bem e precisava dizer ao Camus o quanto ele sentia por ter dito todas aquelas palavras rudes todos aqueles anos e que, por orgulho não tinha se desculpado até aquele momento.

Ah se o mundo lhe concedesse mais um dia de vida, ah se ele soubesse.

E Kanon olhou, furioso novamente, e novamente riu. Suas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo e as vezes cutucavam cicatrizes. Isaac sentia pontadas de dor quando ele o fazia.

-Arrependimentos?- Kanon balançou a cabeça negativamente- todo ser humano é assim?Não é? Antes de morrer se arrependem dos seus erros, se for para se arrepender, não erre e ponto. Suas mãos percorreram seu rosto delicadamente. Isaac estava confuso, ele escutava seus pensamentos? Mas agora era tarde, tarde para razão, seu corpo estava morrendo, seu coração começara a falhar.

-Se prometer me amar,mais do que ama a eles, irei te dar o que deseja, mas vou avisá-lo, irá irritar Camus profundamente.

Isaak apenas arregalou os olhos, seu peito doía e seu coração apertava, agora flutuava, era a morte? Provavelmente era. Como seria a morte afinal? Ficaria preso para sempre nesse corpo? Iria para um outro mundo? Não tinha medo, mas não queria ir, não, não era cedo, cedo demais, jovem de mais, vivo demais.

-ACEITE-gritou- ACEITE VIR COMIGO!Aceite a morte e a vida que eu lhe darei, diga sim e eu o carregarei até o paraíso comigo, provoque a ira de Camus, mas terá a eternidade para se esquecer disso. Diga que me amará, diga e eu o salvarei, como Bassanio resgatou Antonio da humilhação da morte.

Isaak juntou suas últimas forças e tentou dizer sim, sim com a mente, como estavam sendo aquela conversa, queria viver não importando por quem, não era sua hora.

Sentiu Kanon deitando sobre si e arrancando todos os tubos , todos eles doeram percorrendo um caminho por dentro de seu corpo e jorraram sangue. E Isaac queria gritar e sentiu seu sangue preencher a sua boca quando o tubo de sua garganta foi puxada sem delicadeza.

Kanon estava debruçado sobre ele na cama e deu um beijo violento em seus lábios, arrancando o sangue e lambendo, desceu para o pescoço onde com o polegar acareciou a veia. Isaak sentiu dentes afiados como facas entrando e rasgando a sua pele. De repente entrou em um mundo de paz desconhecido.

Seu coração batia rapidamente, sentiu o de Kanon junto com o seu em seu peito.

Kanon então largou seu pescoço e pegou em sua mão, olhava para ele com um sorriso nos lábios, mordeu seu pulso e sugou seu sangue e novamente o frenesi. Fechou o olho com força e viu Kanon e seu irmão gêmeo, juntos, na grécia, muitas pessoas deitados a seus pés, ele com os dedos entrelaçados nos de seu irmão, vestiam batas brancas sagradas. Foram puxados um para longe do outro com violência. Deitaram Kanon na mesa do sacrifício uma faca vinha em direção a seu coração.

Seu irmão gritou, ele foi puxado, foi salvo, os pés descalços no chão.

Alguém gritou "traidor traidor, achem o traidor" e a multidão tentou segurar o grupo revoltado que matariam os gêmeos.

-Por todos os Deuses eles são criaturas sagradas, são a reencarnação de Pólux e Castor, filhos de Zeus.

-Pro inferno com suas crenças, ereges!

Kanon cuspiu na cara desse e jurou, mataria a todos, todos os traidores, um por um.

Isaac sentiu um gosto de ferrugem, da vida, do amor entrando em sua boca. Sentiu seu corpo se mover por vontade própria, lambeu os lábios e buscou a fonte de energia, era o pescoço de Kanon em sua frente, mas não viu Kanon, não viu onde estava, viu apenas sangue, e novamente as visões, ah doces visões.

Ia ser executado, Kanon gritou para os deuses para punir os traidores e Saga apareceu ensanguentado, puxou Kanon e juntos, fugiram para a floresta. Isaac sentia seu coração tão acelerado como se fosse explodir.

Kanon gritava, estava preso e seu irmão gêmeo o virara as costas, ele chorou, desesperado, lágrimas de sangue, coração partido e foi deixado para trás.

E de repente não havia mais nada. Continuaram nessa troca por algum tempo, até que Kanon, esgotado se jogou em seus braços ofegante.

E então aconteceu, Isaac passou a língua em seus dentes e sentiu presas, os buracos causados pela violência de Kanon de onde os tubos e fios estavam enfincados sumiram Os locais que deveriam estar cortados pelas cirurgias estavam lindos, cicatrizados. Conseguiu se levantar com facilidade e Kanon gargalhou, alto. Levantou também, o abraçou.

-Bem-vindo, meu amor. Hoje, você renasceu.

As luzes piscantes pareciam agora tão fortes como as luminárias, vozes, muitas vozes podiam ser ouvidas lá de fora, a luz baixa do quarto não parecia tão baixa. Olhou para as próprias mãos, brancas e brilhantes, olhou para Kanon, olhos de vidro, pescoço, ah a veia pulsante, cada detalhe, cada linha fina que tinha em seu rosto, a roupa os botões, era tudo lindo.

Kanon o abraçou quase choroso.

-Venha, você precisa caçar pela primeira vez para se sentir melhor.

Kanon o levou pela janela, era no quinto andar e sem dificuldade pularam para cair em solo como folhas no outono, lá embaixo, uma mulher velha com os cabelos grisalhos encaracolados envoltos em um retalho de pano estava sentada na cadeira de rodas. Tinha em seu colo um cobertor xadrez de lã posto por uma das enfermeiras e um outro em seus ombros tentando esconder os tubos de oxigênio.

-Ela vai morrer hoje a noite, beba, não fará diferença se matá-la, ela sabe que vai morrer e não tem medo.

-Como você sabe?

-Preste atenção, sua mente está aberta como um livro solto, olhe para ela e escute. Muitos humanos são difíceis de se ler, mas muitos são fáceis também. Ouça, ela está pensando em sua vida dolorosa e como perdeu tudo.

Isaac se concentrou nela, era como se estivesse agora ao seu lado, sussurrando palavras. Não era francesa, era uma refugiada de outras eras, pensava nos campos de concentração e em como as pessoas lhe foram cruéis. Isaac viu seus pais serem mortos e seu irmão ter a cabeça arrancada e fechou os olhos com força.

-Ela espera ir com eles.

Ela pensava em como tivera sorte e como teve que se esconder dentro dos esgotos fétidos que a faziam querer morrer. Lembrou-se de como apanhara até quase morrer e como fora rejeitada no único lugar que poderia sobreviver, nas casas de prostituição. Diziam que seu sangue era sujo e sua raça não lhe serviam. E como quando a guerra acabou, não havia mais nada para ela.

Movido pelo cheiro da carne viva de sangue pulsante, irresistível, Isaac pulou sobre ela como um predador desajeitado, mordeu sua artéria com tanta força que rasgou sua garganta fazendo o sangue jorrar em sua boca com velocidade. Bebeu tão rápido que se sentiu tonto e enjoado e logo, ela estava morta.

-Calma, calma, você tem que aprender a controlar a sua força, um aperto errado e você pode quebrar seus ossos, venha, vamos procurar outro.

Isaac não queria, sentia náuseas misturado com uma culpa exorbitante, tirara uma vida. Mas a sede era mais forte e seguiu Kanon sem questionar.

Kanon parou em um beco onde um homem estava recostado na parede encarando o hospital, os olhos fixos, o cabelo empapado com gel, jaqueta de couro surrada, um cheiro muito forte de suor, olhos pequenos, negros, boca carnuda com um cigarro de ervas proibidas. Haviam drogas guardadas espalhadas por todo seu corpo, iria usá-las em alguém Ele não notara a presença dos dois atrás de si, não notaria a presença de mais ninguém.

-Vê? Ele vai matar e estuprar aquela enfermeira bonita. Está apaixonado por ela e ela não lhe deu bola- ele deu de ombros- humanos apaixonados são tolos e enlouquecem. A voz de Kanon soava ainda mais bonita, levemente rouca e baixa em seu ouvido hipnotizava Isaac.

-Agora, morda com cuidado, tente saborear a morte, sinta como nós sentimos quando eu lhe dei meu sangue. Entre em sincronia com ele, envie-o pensamentos felizes quando estiver morrendo, se desejar que não sofra, mas faça-o com delicadeza. Não quer desperdiçar sangue não é mesmo? Não se preocupe, as drogas não irão lhe fazer mal.

O rapaz se assustou com a presença dos dois, tirou uma faca do bolso e avançou sobre Isaac. Com uma velocidade sobrehumana, que Isaac desconhecia até então, teve o braço quebrado, e ele gritou.

Os urros de dor ecoaram pelo beco fétido e mal-iluminado e Isaac tapou sua boca com sua mão. Dentes nojentos, podres e amarelos, os olhos estavam esbugalhados de terror e Isaac enlaçou sua cintura com a mão livre.

Com cuidado passou seu rosto pelo pescoço grosso e engordurado e viu a veia pulsante azul, deliciosa. Deixou-se levar pelos seus estintos e lentamente penetrou a carne com suas presas. O sangue inundou sua boca, agora já estava preparado e sugou com fome, cada gota que saía.

Viu então o que Kanon dizia, o rapaz era louco de nascença, matava a todos desde os quatorze anos, matou a pobre mãe em um crime que chocou sua família, fugiu e, desde então vive em becos, pontes e casas daqueles que matava. Dava preferência a mulheres, as estuprava enquanto estrangulava, dormia em suas camas com o corpo ao lado, apenas uma noite.

Seus corações em sintonia, e ele se remexia e lutava embaixo de Isaac. Tentou fazer o que Kanon ordenou, enviar mensagens felizes, imaginou um grande jardim de flores e ele relaxou, devagar, seus olhos viraram para cima e ele riu como um louco antes de sua voz morrer em sua garganta.

Isaac o deixou escorregar pelo chão com os olhos ainda aberto. Jogou a cabeça para trás em pé sentindo o vento gelado passar por si, as sensações das duas mortes agora lhe batiam com força. O mundo girava, as estrelas brilhavam.

Kanon se aproximou passando a mão em seus cabelos curtos, descendo delicadamente para seu queixo e lambendo seus lábios que escorriam sangue.

Isaac sentiu seu corpo esquentar, era como se tivesse bebido a vida dos dois seres. A felicidade extrema que havia sentido era única, a vida vazando pelas artérias, o doce pecado de matar um irmão. Girou o corpo com os braços abertos e deixou que o ar frio entrasse por suas narinas e pulmão. Gargalhou alto e até o som de sua própria voz lhe parecia agradável.

Kanon riu, passou os braços pela cintura de Isaac e o abraçou, beijando-o no pescoço. Foi abraçado de volta, agora seus lábios eram atacados e Kanon sentiu sua boca se encher de sangue.

Se afastou um pouco de Isaac para olhá-lo.

-Magnífico, um predador nato, como imaginei. Agora venha comigo, precisamos sair daqui e você precisa de um banho, logo sairão os restos de seus flúidos e você não gostará de sentir isso.

Kanon o ensinara a correr, não era rápido o suficiente para alcançá-lo, mas desacelerava todas as vezes que o via ficando para trás. Chegaram ao apartamento de cobertura de Kanon que Isaac conhecia.

Kanon deixou a banheira encher e lá, colocou Isaac e o banhou com todo o carinho e cuidado que sentira quando Camus o fizera tempos atrás. Isaac encostou na borda da banheira com a cabeça e se deixou ser tratado como um príncipe enquanto admirava o vapor subindo e vagando.

Vapor, como Hyoga olhara em seu primeiro dia, era tudo novo, era assim que se sentira quando criança?

O azulejo branco, as paredes pintadas com a história de Castor e Pólux. A batalha e a morte de Castor, e Pólux implorando ajoelhado ao pai que revivesse seu irmão. A água escorrendo das duas fontes cruzadas de sereias e a estátua de um velho homem e um tridente saindo da água era tudo lindo e misterioso.

Olhar com os olhos de vampiro pela primeira vez é como se de repente um cego voltasse a enchergar. Não havia nada que escapasse de sua visão pasma, brilhos, cores, formas, até as minúsculas manchas de mofo eram impressionantes e emitiam beleza.

A esponja passeando pelo seu corpo nú era agradável, Kanon fazia questão de passar suas mãos para seguir os desenhos dos músculos.

Foi enrolado com uma toalha felpuda e vestiu uma das roupas de Kanon, uma camisa de linho branca e uma calça cinza-escuro. Olhou-se no espelho, parecia o mesmo, mas suas bochechas levemente vermelhas, assim como seus lábios, e parecia um pouco mais pálido, mas nada que chamasse atenção. Olhou para Kanon, agora via o que não via antes, sua pele era muito branca e brilhante, e as marcas finíssimas de expressão que podia ver em seu próprio rosto não estava nas de Kanon, apenas a pele. Seus olhos eram como bolas de gude e suas unhas também, cristalizadas. Como não via isso? Era um monstro lindo, mas agora estava tão óbvio que não era humano.

-Não se admire, sou muito antigo por isso tenho essa aparência, mas posso enganar os vivos com facilidade. Um dia você se tornará assim também, isto é, se conseguir viver por muitos anos.

-Porquê diz isso?

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás fazendo com que seus cabelos balançassem em suas costas. Estava em pé ao lado da cama enquanto Isaac ainda se encarava no banheiro.

Kanon se aproximou, passou as costas da mão no rosto de Isaac e se aproximou de seu ouvido.

-A eternidade não é para todos, meu amor. A maioria não suporta.

Ele virou as costas para Isaac e andou lentamente a passos humanos para o quarto, jogou-se de costas na cama. O rangido das molas chamou a atenção de Isaac.

-Oh, pelo amor de todos os deuses, Isaac, não fique tão obcecado assim com todas as mudanças, irá se acostumar, não se apegue à esses detalhas, meu último recém criado que conheci se encantou com a areia, e ficou tão afixado por isso que ficava na praia todas as noites sem comer até não conseguir mais se mover e ser destruído pelo sol.

Os cabelos longos de Kanon espalhado pelos lençóis com as duas mortes de hoje e seu corpo fervendo por dentro fez com que Isaac se lembrasse de um fato esquecido.

Tinha 10 quando um lobo invadira a casa na Sibéria, era dia, Hyoga estava apavorado e a pequena Sell estava na vila com alguns cães, os que sobraram eram ainda filhotes em treinamento. O lobo invadira a casa dos cães e agora podia-se ouvir apenas gritos. Hyoga viu seu filhote favorito , um totalmente branco muito carinhoso com Hyoga, na boca do animal selvagem e tentou correr para atacá-lo, inocente, desarmado, com o rosto coberto por lágrimas.

O filhote foi largado, ensanguentado e o lobo virou sua atenção no filhote de gente, rosnou, mostrou seu tamanho e força e dentes para Hyoga, que se encolheu sobre o pequen cãozinho, já morto. Isaac entrara em desespero e agarrara uma grande foice que tinha por perto. Com um golpe rápido, acertou o lobo e machucou-lhe o rosto. Hyoga se levantou correndo e pegou uma enchada pesada o lobo então analisou as duas criaturas em sua frente e rosnou.

Um lobo contra duas crianças e a grande foice quase acertou a jugular e ele pulou contra Hyoga. Pularam os três agora, ao mesmo tempo, e a inchada entrou em seu pescoço quando a foice cortou sua garganta de vez. Pequenos, mas determinados, com muitos arranhões pelas patas pesadas e afiadas do lobo, os dois sobreviveram para contar a história.

A adrenalina fervendo, o lobo no chão, morto por eles. Hyoga chorou naquela noite pela morte do lobo. Tiveram outras mortes em suas mãos, uma raposa, viram a pequena Sell dar um tiro em um urso ladrão, outros lobos. Mas esta fora a primeira vez que Isaac matara. Sentiu uma estranha mistura de orgulho e satisfação com medo de si por ter gostado.

E ali, encarando Kanon se sentiu da mesma maneira. Estava empolgado pelas duas mortes, mas tinha medo do que havia feito.

Atormentado? Talvez.

Enquanto divagava sobre a noite ele ouvira um barulho alto, vidros da janela estilhaçados voando para toda a parte e Camus ofegante em pé, suas mãos fechadas e apertadas, sangue escorria por entre os dedos. Seu cenho franzido, dentes cerrados e as presas à mostra. Olhava fixamente para Kanon.

-Olá, Camus. Kanon abriu um grande sorriso- eu lhe disse que ele era meu.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá

Aqui vai um outro capítulo de Isaac, ela é maior do que a saga de Hyoga, mas a de Hyoga terá uma segunda parte.

Acabei atrasando na postagem desse capítulo (tinha decidido postar um por semana até "alcançar" o que eu estou escrevendo) por culpa do meu trabalho.

Talvez ela ande um pouco mais devagar, mas eu prefiro isso a comprometer a história não é verdade?

Bem, está chegando o feriado de fim de ano e infelizmente eu só vou ter uma semana de folga. Gostaria de passar uns dias deitada no chão, olhando para cima para refletir (o que ajuda muito nas ficts) mas vou viajar XDD e talvez nem fique em casa (lá vou eu procurar alguém pra olhar meus gatos pra mim)

Ahh focus dark, focus _

Anyway...Arigato pelos coments *-* eles me deixam muito contentes

Obrigada quem leu até aqui

Nechan, graziela obrigadas por comentarem *-*

Até a próxima


	8. Isaac 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, o resto vocês já sabem...**_

_**Isaac 4**_

O rosto de Camus estava vermelho, urrando como o lobo que ele matara à tanto tempo. Seu corpo levemente encurvado para frente indicando que a qualquer momento iria atacar.

-Como ousou?-disse em tom de fúria e Kanon apenas ria.

-MEU FILHO, você não tem o direito, você...-ele ofegava.

Isaac tentou falar com ele, chamá-lo, mas ele não ouvia, seus olhos não saíam de cima de Kanon, duas gotas vermelhas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Lágrimas de sangue. Era a primeira vez que Isaac via Camus naquele estado, era ainda pior que na noite anterior quando ele foi buscá-lo.

Kanon ergueu o próprio corpo da cama, sentando-se com as pernas para fora. Calmamente se levantou e puxou o elástico que prendia os próprios cabelos, eles caíram sobre suas costas e se derramaram pelos lençóis.

-Se eu não o fizesse, ele morreria, era isso que queria?

Camus não respondeu, tinha ódio demais para raciocinar.

-Mestre eu..Camus...

Camus pulou sobre Kanon e ambos voaram estourando a parede. Caíram no chão do lado de fora do prédio. Camus desferiu um soco na cara de Kanon e ele revidou. Rolaram os dois no chão.

Isaac desceu pelo buraco de um modo desajeitado ainda. Viu Kanon chutar o rosto de Camus várias vezes. Sangue voava em proporções anormais. Camus segurou a perna que o chutava e jogou Kanon longe. Voou em cima dele como um falcão.

-Ele é meu filho, você não tem o direito de fazer o que bem entender-gritava a cada golpe, e cada vez que Kanon ria o sangue de Camus fervia mais.

Finalmente ambos pararam, exaustos, mas sem tirar os olhos de seu inimigo.

-Camus, estou bem.- Isaac finalmente tomou coragem para se aproximar, tocou com cuidado o ombro de Camus que sangrava pelo rosto. Olhando novamente viu que haviam vários ossos quebrados, mas pouco a pouco, como mágica, eles voltavam ao lugar. Olhou para Kanon e o mesmo acontecia com ele, em poucos segundos era como se apenas suas roupas haviam sido rasgadas e sujos. O sanque que havia escorrido havia secado.

Camus olhou para Isaac, seu coração estava partido.

Isaac esticou a mão e tocou seu mestre. Agora ele via também, não era levemente anormal como imaginava quando vivo, era branco como uma estátua, mas haviam linhas finíssimas de expressão, os olhos castanhos brilhantes como vidro, ahh agora entendia tudo.

Sem ao menos dar uma palavra Camus pegou a mão de Isaac, como no dia anterior e o puxou.

Kanon gargalhou alto para ser ouvido, a sensação era deliciosa, ver o rosto de Camus furioso era impagável, e estava mesmo apaixonado por Isaac, estava mais do que satisfeito com tudo.

-Isaac, venha me amar como prometeu, sei que não irá me abandonar, agora estaremos para sempre ligados, jamais se esqueça, sou seu novo pai- com um aceno se despediu.

Isaac foi arrastado a uma velocidade anormal, mal conseguia acompanhar seus passos quase flutuantes. Tropeçou muitas vezes e, quando caía, Camus não se dava ao trabalho de levantá-lo, viu que como os dois, quando se machucava o corte se fechava rapidamente.

Chegaram à uma pequena casa feia e suja abandonada de concreto, não muito longe de suas próprias. O jardim em volta era mal cuidado, a telha estava preta e as trepadeiras invadiam as paredes. Dentro, alguns móveis judiados pelo tempo, cortinas comidas e mofadas, móveis podres com cheiro de umidade e uma pesada porta de metal foi empurrada com facilidade por Camus para um quarto com nada além de um alçapão também de metal puro, precisaria de talvez 10 homens comuns para levantarem a tampa.

Desceram as escadas de cimento, Isaac pensou que estariam indo direto para o centro da terra. Os corredores eram iluminados por lâmpadas modernas. Camus teria feito esse trabalho de fiação todo sozinho?

Mais uma grande porta, dessa vez de madeira tabalhada nos mínimos detalhes com a marca de Ganimedes, o jarro de água e o rapaz a jogando para humanidade com um falcão em seu ombro. Seus olhos pareciam vivos, a águia tinha o ar imponente de Zeus apaixonado, as folhas de louro em sua cabeça tinham ramificações mínimas, e os fios de seus cabelos eram entalhados delicadamente um a um.

Era um quarto bonito, móveis antigos e restaurados como os que tinham em sua casa, uma bela cama com lençóis de seda azul-marinho e colunas segurando cortinas de tela. Uma grande poltrona de veludo azul-marinho também com o encosto alto com as almofadas levemente afundadas indicando que Camus sentava ali com frequência. Uma mesa de café baixa com as pernas retorcidas em grandes S de madeira a poiando o vidro, marcado com círculos de copos úmidos. Bem Isaac não achou que Camus a usava para beber, é claro, talvez fosse uma mesa usada no passado. Havia também uma lareira embutida com um pouco de lenha não usada ainda e fuligem, irônico para um vampiro? Mas Isaac sabia que Camus adorava ficar perto do fogo crespitante, ele sempre fazia isso quando estava em casa, na França ou na Sibéria. Camus dizia que o calor o agradava, fazia-o se sentir mais próximo da vida. Isaac entendeu também que um vampiro não estava imune ao frio, o vento cortante foi bastante incômodo quando corria atrás de Camus, era até mesmo doloroso sentir que seu corpo não se aquecia com tanta facilidade agora, que precisava de sangue de um outro ser humano para isso.

As paredes eram de tijolos, havia uma escrivaninha com alguns porta-retratos, muitos com fotos dele e de Hyoga. Outros com fotos de rostos que Isaac não conhecia. Havia um que se repetia várias vezes, Milo, esse Isaac conhecia. Um amigo íntimo de Camus que vira duas ou três vezes no máximo durante toda sua vida, mas sabia, pelo olhar de seu mestre que era de suma importância. Camus ficava diferente com ele por perto, ficava mais dócil e pelo seu rosto sabia que o amava também.

Haviam também quadros empilhados no canto e alguns pendurados na parede. Pelos traços pareciam ser muito antigos, havia um quadro de Milo pendurado. Isaac apertou os olhos quando notou que não era apenas um mas alguns, de várias épocas. Então Milo também era um vampiro?

Um computador sobre a escrivaninha, vários livros e pergaminhos antiquíssimos jogados sem cuidado. Havia também uma televisão e um vídeo-cassete. Não tinha nenhum DVD ou algo parecido ainda. Flores frescas em um vaso perfumando o ambiente, rosas brancas e flores selvagens.

Camus, exausto se deixou cair sentado sobre a cama enquanto Isaac olhava ainda da porta admirado.

Isaac respirou fundo e andou até a cama sentando-se ao lado de Camus. Passou o braço em sua cintura e beijando seu ombro.

-Eu ia morrer, mestre.-tentou falar o mais baixo possível.

Silêncio. Era como falar com uma estátua grega de um Deus antigo.

-Ele me salvou.

Um movimento, uma expressão? Não uma risada irônica.

-Salvou, você diz? Não Isaac, não, não estamos vivos, ele o matou e te transformou nisso, nisso que mais odeio ser. Um anjo da morte, um demônio cruel e sanguinário, como andar em um inferno eterno. Não, Isaac ele te condenou a ser um de nós. Meu filho, meu próprio filho. Quebrou todas as regras, ele não pode, não deveria, agora ele nos condenou, a todos.

Camus beijou o rosto de Isaac, tirou seu braço de sua cintura com cuidado para não ser rude e se arrastou até a cabeceira da cama, puxou os próprios cabelos vermelhos para cima de um ombro e deitou-se.

-Do que está falando? Regras, há regras?

Isaac se arrastou também e deitou ao lado de seu mestre, agora sentia um cansaço terrível, seu corpo pesava e seus olhos se fechavam sozinho.

-Ainda é muito novo, criança, acabou de ser criado, o nascer do sol é hipnotizante, mesmo não podendo olhar diretamente para ele, você pode sentir-se afetado. Durma, quando acordar ao anoitecer de amanhã conversaremos sobre você.

Isaac sentiu vontade de protestar, sabia que suas perguntas seriam esquecidas, conhecia Camus. Sempre que ele perguntava o que não deveria, ou discutiam ou Camus ficava em silêncio ou então, mudando de assunto. Mas não conseguia mais levantar a cabeça, e aos poucos foi perdendo a consciência. Antes de fechar os olhos viu Camus deitar em sua direção e sussurrar boa noite com mais um beijo.

As visões que tivera com Kanon ao trocarem sangue voltaram durante seu sono, Isaac poderia palpar Kanon e seu gêmeo durante o sonho. Eles foram como Deuses quando viviam. Estavam sempre juntos, ele e seu irmão. Estavam sempre no altar, recebiam oferendas até que um dia, alguém de sua pequena vila haviam denunciado o culto à deuses vivos e foram caçados como animais, foram traídos por um de seus. Iriam morrer, mas foram salvos.

Isaac apalpou a cama, sentindo o gelado dos lençós, estaria sozinho já a um tempo. Abriu os olhos devagar e se espreguiçou como um gato. Parecia apropriado fazê-lo.

Olhou em sua volta e procurou por Camus, vazio, mas um vento agradável indicava a porta aberta. Viu sobre a grande poltrona uma mala azul surrada grande. Imediatamente soube, era a sua própria mala. Camus deveria ter feito enquanto ele dormia, mas que horas eram?

Se vestiu com roupas de baixo limpas que encontrou dentro da mala, uma calça Jeans e uma camiseta branca com estampas divertidas de formas geométricas. Isaac gostava de andar na rua com roupas sociais à noite e, durante o dia como um moleque, mas agora parecia apropriado se vestir confortavelmente, era "dia" para ele, não? E queria se sentir bem, em casa.

Caminhou lentamente se deliciando com o barulho dos próprios passos. Na noite anterior não havia notado como os sapatos ecoavam tão lindamente pelos corredores espaçosos que eram o caminho para a tumba de Camus.

O vento gelado da França acareciou seu rosto quando colocou-o para fora. Sentiu o cheiro do mato e dos animais que moravam em volta. Sentir isso tudo afinal era estar vivo? Bem, realmente não importava, para Isaac estava tudo muitíssimo bem.

Camus voltava quando ele estava na porta, tinha o rosto corado e cheiro de sangue fresco, levemente ofegante, tinha sangue nas unhas e encarava Isaac.

-Está com fome? Seu tom de voz era indiferente, como sempre.

-Imensamente. Isaac tentou sorrir e Camus pareceu meio constrangido pela sua atitude, mas logo se endireitou. Viu que seu mestre usava roupas do século passado, um grande sobretudo preto longo com uma capa e uma cartola. Riu de leve.

-Assombrando por aí como um fantasma do natal passado?

-Ah isso, não é nada, estava em uma festa apenas para buscar alguém para me alimentar, um psicopata de luxo, mas confesso que essas roupas são as mesmas que usei no passado, boa qualidade, duram por toda a eternidade. Vou me trocar, me espere para sair, me espere, irei com você à sua caçada,sim?

Isaac acenou com a cabeça.

Logo estava de volta, uma calça social e uma camisa azul-marinho. Camus gostava dessa cor. Agora parecia muito mais novo talvez, um pouco mais atual, embora ainda tivesse o porte de um príncipe, muito raro hoje em dia. Com certeza era encantador tanto para mulheres quanto para homens. Isaac notara agora que Camus havia cortado seus cabelos longos, estavam curtos e repicados, e ficou um pouco triste, amava os longos fios vermelhos.

-Não se preocupe-disse lendo sua reação- eles crescem em vinte e quatro horas, só não achei apropriado serem longos essa noite. Vamos agora, vejo que está pálido como um cadáver, não vai querer que seus olhos saltem e sua pele seca como acontecem com os jovens famintos, ficam assustadores.

Isaac apenas acenou. Como Camus conseguia ser um poço de auto-controle às vezes, Isaac sabia que por dentro ainda estaria furioso, cansado e magoado, mas agia como um professor ensinando seu aluno a calcular uma conta simples.

Mas Isaac não precisava ser ensinado, Camus assistiu a morte de um vagabundo de rua que matara uma velhinha e uma prostituta aidética em seus últimos dias de vida. Voltaram à sua cabana aparentemente abandonada e Camus acendeu a lareira, observando o fogo lamber a lenha fresca.

Camus se sentiu um pouco aliviado por Kanon não tê-lo dito para caçar à vontade e sim com escrúpulos.

-Talvez tenha feito você caçar esse tipo de pessoa para poupá-lo de sua consciência. Bem, pelo menos inicialmente já que você foi criado por mim, e talvez possua alguns valores que eu tenha. Se sente mal por matar?

-Me sinto estranhamente bem, é como caçar os lobos na Sibéria quando aprendi a manejar a espingarda e ficar na janela de casa esperando eles chegarem.

-Vou lhe ensinar algo que Kanon não deve ter dito. Os inocentes, pessoas sem pecados, crianças, pobres almas são apetitosos e doces. Mas não os mate, não beba deles ou ficará viciado, e matará sem pena ou peso e se tornará alguém que irá odiar, e me fazer te odiar, e isso tudo irá te destruir.

Camus e suas lições de moral. Isaac se lembrou quando ele fez a mesma observação sobre os lobos. "Mate os perigosos e aqueles que chegam muito perto de casa, nenhuma criatura inocente que não precise, pode parecer tentador, mas são vidas a serem tiradas."

Isaac apenas acenou um "sim" com a cabeça. Camus orientou-o a também a se livrar dos corpos daqueles que matavam ou iriam surgir boatos entre os humanos sobre animais bebedores de sangue ou loucos assassinos ao estilo Cond Vlad.

Naquela noite, Camus ensinou como usar seus poderes corretamente, como andar silenciosamente, como podiam pular em alturas incríveis, e talvez, em um futuro distante, Isaac aprenderia a voar pelo céus. Desmentiu as idéias de vampiros ditos pela mídia, estacas, cruzes e caixões.

-Muitos dormem em caixões hoje em dia, na minha época não existiam isso, os mortos ficavam sim, enterrados, mas não nos considerávamos mortos, foram essas peças de teatro românticas que criaram a idéia de que, estamos mortos, portanto dormiremos como eles. Pura tolice. Desde que o sol não nos toque não há problema algum em camas macias e confortáveis, embora caixões sejam acolchoados, prefiro o espaço e conforto da minha cama. Os mais antigos dormem e cavernas, dentro da terra ou areia, ou em sarcófagos, bem, admito que sarcófagos são como caixões, mas pessoalmente prefiro a idéia que criei para mim.

-Kanon dorme em caixões?-disparou, Isaac queria e não queria mencionar seu próprio criador para Camus.

-Não sei, provavelmente não, ele é mais antigo que eu , não tenho certeza de como vê ou via a morte. Vampiros antigos raramente se despregam a costumes de sua época, assim como eu escolho minhas roupas de veludo ou minhas camas com pilastras, ou não consigo perder meu sotaque antiquado.

Isaac tentou, mas não conseguiu notar nenhuma alteração em Camus ao mencionar Kanon. Era incrível, e, ao mesmo tempo assustador e doloroso que não fosse sincero consigo.

-Há outros antigos também, não se aproxime deles, são perigosos e poderosos e não poderei protegê-lo deles. Não sou nada comparado a eles.

-Eles quem?

-Não faz diferença, Isaac, você precia aprender uma lição que não aprendeu em vida, ou aprendeu mas esqueceu assim que veio para nosso mundo, não questione quando não querem lhe responder.

-Mestre..

-Não se preocupe, não estou bravo com você, é apenas com Kanon, ele não tinha o direito de decidir. É contra o pacto.

-Pacto?

Camus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-É muito para você, um recém-criado. O pacto não é nada para você se preocupar, é uma história entre nós, os antigos. Agora vamos para o próximo assunto, mentes. As mentes humanas podem ser livros abertos, mas os videntes e médiuns possuem total controle de suas mentes, portanto são trancadas para nós. Você sentirá quando há outro vampiro em seu território e ele sentirá você, a não ser que fossem fortes o suficientes para controlar isso também, e se for visto por um humano comum, ficará na memória deles, então se camuflar não será o suficiente.

-Você pode entrar na minha mente?

-Sim, posso, por enquanto sua mente é tão aberta quanto o das suas vítimas, por isso sei que você tem muitas perguntas que não posso responder. Mas, por outro lado, eu escolho não vasculhá-la por completo, isso é seu direito, mas aprenderá a lidar com isso com o tempo.

-Vê, a mente das pessoas é algo complicado demais para analisar, mesmo quando você estava vivo. Há coisas que você pensa e não diz, e há coisas que você diz, mas não pensa, movido pelos seus próprios instintos. Pessoalmente acho que a leitura de mentes é algo muito complexo para utilizar com aqueles que convivemos e amamos, é confuso, por isso sempre evitei a mente de vocês dois. A não ser é claro, superficialmente.

Isaac colocou a mão no rosto e sentiu a faixa coçar, era verdade, estava com o olho tapado. Kanon não havia tocado nas faixas e Camus também não.

-Há mais uma coisa mestre..eu..o meu olho..

Camus balançou a cabeça, levantou o rosto e o encarou tristemente.

-Você o perdeu em vida, Isaac, eles o retiraram, estava destruído, seu corpo vampírico pode regenerar qualquer parte de seu corpo, mas sem nada para regenerar não há como ele voltar, você não pode criar um olho, sinto muito.-Camus fez uma longa pausa para tentar se recompor, ele também odiava a idéia de Isaac ter perdido seu olho.

-Oh, mas olhe a hora, vamos, vamos para o hospital de Hyoga, levaram-no para um diferete do seu. Ele ainda está inconsciente, creio eu que você queira vê-lo, ou estou enganado?

-Sim, mestre.

-Devo alertá-lo, ele está em estado grave, não poderá esperar reação alguma dele, certo?

-Certo.

-Então me acompanhe, meu filho.

...oooOOOooo...

Então, mais um capítulo ficou pronto

Estou tendo problemas com o tempo, sabem como é, não? festas de fim de ano, viagens, trabalho corrido essas coisas. Mas tudo bem, ainda faltam alguns capítulos para terminar a história de Isaac.

Falando em Isaac o que estão achando da história dele? Espero que não sintam muita raiva do Kanon XD, ele é apenas egoísta de mais para entender que fez mal.

Bom, à vocês, minhas queridas leitoras, tanto as que deixam review, quanto as que passam por aqui para dar uma olhadinha, Um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo (se eu não voltar a postar a tempo) Que 2011 seja repleto de BL, gatos lindos e muito gays para vocês.

/o/


	9. Isaac 5

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente..._**

_**Isaac 5**_

Corriam rapidamente, mais que os olhos humanos poderiam acompanhar, em direção ao centro da cidade. Isaac estava melhorando em seu auto-controle e não tropeçava tanto mais. Camus, por ter se alimentado à pouco tinha o rosto corado, provavelmente fizera isso para parecer o mais humano possível para Hyoga, quando Isaac era humano ele estava quase sempre com essa cor que tinha agora, provavelmente não queria assustar seus filhos.

-Mestre, posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Sim.

-Porque não apareceu no hospital? Porque vi Kanon primeiro?

-Ao levantar fiquei impaciente, quiz achá-los rapidamente. Ao chegar em casa vasculhei todos os seres humanos ao redor e todos tinham certeza que você e Hyoga tinham sido levados ao mesmo hospital. Foi quando cheguei no de Hyoga que percebi que você não estava lá. Era tarde demais, Kanon estava em seu quarto.- seu tom de voz havia mudado no final da frase, era de um profundo arrependimento por não ter achado-o.

-Você o odeia por mim?

-Sim, mas isso não importa agora, o que foi feito não pode ser defeito.

A simplicidade e superficialidade de Camus indignou Isaac.

-Então você deixaria que eu morresse? Odeia Kanon por isso? Preferia que meu coração tivesse sido parado de uma vez?

-Porque me pergunta isso?

-Responda!

-Não sei, Isaac, não sei o que eu escolheria, só sei que odeio Kanon por isso. Por ter te transformado. Mesmo que você não estivesse mortalmente ferido, eventualmente ele voltaria por você, e talvez te tentaria com seu poder, e te convidaria para fazer parte do nosso mundo, por isso eu não queria que você se aproximasse dele, entende? Eu o conhecia muito antes de você e já o odiava, sei do que ele é capaz, por isso pedi para você não se aproximar. O que você faria no meu lugar?

Não respondeu, na realidade estava inconformado demais, e não sabia com o que. Mas achou que continuar discutindo, especialmente agora que iam ver Hyoga, não o levaria à nada. Não queria entrar no quarto furioso com Camus, Hyoga saberia e não ficaria nada feliz.

Chegaram ao local, era um hospital bonito e limpo muito longe daquele que haviam levado Isaac. Não pode deixar de sentir uma leve pontada de inveja ao saber que Camus estivera lá antes. Mas sabia que no fundo, se tivesse que escolher, Camus ficariam em dúvida e preferia morrer a deixar que qualquer um dos dois morressem. Mas mesmo assim, esse sentimento confuso era inevitável.

A recepcionista, uma bonita moça de cabelos presos castanhos estava sentada distraidamente digitando algo em seu computador, ao se aproximarem ela deu um pulo.

-Sou Camus du Verseau, pai do rapaz que chegou ontem do ataque da bomba em minha casa. Seu nome é Hyoga du Verseau.

-Espere um momento. Sim, ele está em cirugia agora, porque o senhor não apareceu hoje durante o dia?

-Estive atrás de meu outro filho, senhorita. Ele também sofreu um ataque, fui em um outro hospital.

Camus conseguia qualquer coisa, e conseguiu, talvez com seus poderes de persuasão, que ambos entrassem no quarto de Hyoga logo após a tal cirurgia. Isaac sentiu dor quando o viu em sua cama na unidade de tratamento intensivo. Parecia tão pequeno, frágil e delicado. O tubo em sua garganta o fez se lembrar de si mesmo, e de como aquilo era incômodo, não só o tubo, mas aqueles fios e bandagens pelo corpo todo.

Hyoga tentou gemer com dificuldades.

-As drogas são fortes- disse o médico quando conversava com Camus- ele vai delirar um pouco, mas acordará em alguns dias. É um rapaz forte e batalhador, me impressiona que ele tenha sobrevivido, creio que o irmão tenha feito muito por ele, ouvi dizer que ele cobria o corpo desse menino com o seu. Como ele está?O médico encarou as ataduras de Isaac, mas não poderia ser ele, provavelmente o outro rapaz estaria mil vezes pior que o Hyoga.

Isaac continuou ao lado da cama de Hyoga, segurando sua pequena mão entre as suas. Não virou o rosto.

-Ele sobreviveu, assim como este, meu outro filho é um batalhador.

O médico deu um tapa leve nas costas de Camus enquanto apertava sua mão. Essa atitude intrigou Isaac, como era fácil enganar os mortais, como era simples e como as pessoas e até ele mesmo não enxergavam aquilo que estava em sua frente apenas por ignorância. Se lembrou de quando Camus lhes dissera que o conhecimento mostraria um mundo diferente e lhes abriria a mente. Era verdade, antes de se tornar o que era, esses pequenos detalhes como o leve sotaque antigo de Camus era algo quase invisível e agora, tão claramente diferente como o óleo e a água.

-Podem passar a noite aqui no hospital se quizerem, vou pedir para enfermeira arrumar um quarto para vocês dois. Normalmente não fazemos isso, mas o senhor é um grande colaborador do nosso hospital.

-Está tudo bem, doutor, partiremos logo, voltaremos amanhã a noite no mesmo horário. Durante o dia, estarei com meu outro filho.

-Certo. Boa sorte.

Camus virou-se devagar e andou até a direção de Isaac, beijou-lhe a cabeça com carinho e olhou para Hyoga.

-Tanto sofrimento- disse com sua voz rouca. Isaac pode ouvi-lo quase sussurrar para Hyoga quando abaixou-se para beijar sua testa.

-Podemos livrá-lo dessa dor.

Camus virou imediatamente para Isaac, tinha a mesma expressão furiosa que fazia quando discutiam.

-Jamais!-tentava se controlar em vão- ouviu, jamais faça isso com Hyoga, jamais o entregue a esse sofrimento. Já não basta você estar preso nessa vida. Não suportaria que isso acontecesse com Hyoga também.

Isaac silenciou, era cedo de mais, a dor era recente de mais.

Passaram-se duas noites até que Hyoga abrisse seus olhos pela primeira vez. Camus estava bravo por Isaac tentar invadir a sua mente, mas eufórico por ver que seu filho caçula ficaria bem.

Isaac sentiu um grande amor por Hyoga quando viu seu olho tampado. Odiava o buraco vazio que seria eterno em seu rosto, mas o amava demais e sua dor era tão comovente que não conseguiria sentir raiva de Hyoga. Vê-lo piscar e tentar se mexer fora a melhor coisa que sentira desde que fizera as pazes com Camus uma noite antes de quase morrer.

Acompanharam juntos, na medida do possível o recuperamento de Hyoga, todas as noites se alimentavam antes de ir para o hospital ou para ir buscá-lo, depois que ele voltava para casa.

A fragilidade de Hyoga comoveu Isaac, quando gemia a noite ao se movimentar, quando tomava as drogas que o impediam de sentir dor, ou eventualmente passava mal com as mesmas fazia-no se sentir mal também e temer por Hyoga.

-Não quero que ele morra...sussurrava enquanto assistia.

-O que acha que somos? Acha que estamos bem? Não, Isaac, não somos mais o que fomos, somos monstros, agora, assassinos.

-Mas tiramos vida daqueles que...

-Quem somos nós para julgar o certo e o errado? Quem somos nós para condenarmos essas almas perdidas. Qual a diferença entre nós e um louco que mata uma família inteira? Eles não sabem que matam, você viu em seus pensamentos, os loucos delirantes psicopatas, a única coisa que sabe é que gosta de ouvir seus gritos antes de morrerem, assim como nós.

-Mas..

-Não há mais, Isaac, não há discussão, Hyoga deve ficar como está, viver a vida como vive, pode parecer tudo muito bom agora, Isaac, mas sentirá o peso da eterniade logo, e desejará do fundo de sua alma ser humano novamente, e entenderá porque a dor de vê-lo assim é tão grande.

Tudo isso era terrível, apenas a idéia de perdê-lo como quase perderam o apavorava. Achava que ele poderia morrer a qualquer momento e passou a tentá-lo com frequência como Kanon fazia consigo. Isaac seduzia Hyoga com suas carícias e beijos violentos que tiravam sua respiração .

Camus ficava furioso e brigavam, não fazia sentido ele não querer que sua eternidade não passasse para Hyoga. Vê-lo ali no hospital e sofrendo a cada seção angustiante era doloroso demais.

Quando Hyoga saiu do hospital, evitava ficar em casa para não ver seu amado irmão tentando alcançar a porta ou gemendo baixinho quando se movimentava ou dormia.

Andava nas ruas e Paris, após uma pequena discussão com Camus quando não queria ficar em casa. Observou as ruas do centro vendo a sua beleza, uma mistura de antigo com novo, os ricos andavam pelas calçadas ladrilhadas, sentavam nos cafés e riam enquanto jogavam seus casacos de peles de algum animal morto sobre os ombros enquanto miseráveis moravam embaixo de suas pontes e morriam de fome. A arquitetura antiga era impressionantemente bem e mal conservada.

Lá, parado na frente de uma das vidraças da frente da loja da Channel do centro da rua principal de Paris, vestindo um lindo terno de tweed cinzento com um corte perfeito feito sobmedida, e uma gravata vinho Kanon o encarava sorridente.

-O que o traz aqui, pelas ruas de Paris, meu filho de sangue? Onde está seu pretencioso companheiro?

Isaac apenas sorriu de volta, caminhou calmamente em sua direção deixando-se ser abraçado e beijado pelo seu criador.

-Está me seguindo?- Isaac não conseguiu esconder um sorriso de volta.

-Oh não, apenas gostaria de encontrá-lo, afinal fazem dias que não nos vemos, e Camus gostando ou não, estamos ligados agora. Vamos, venha, irei mostrar-lhe essa cidade magnífica. Não se iluda pensando que a sua existência agora é apena sangue, devemos ser admiradores da beleza.

Por noites Isaac e Kanon andaram pelas ruas de Paris, depois Marselha, Lion, Bordéus e outras grandes e pequenas cidades.

Três semanas depois Isaac estava de volta à sua casa, Camus estava sentado perto da lareira em sua biblioteca com a mesma expressão impassível em sua pose de príncipe. Isaac passaria apenas para ver Hyoga, sabia que ele e Camus brigariam.

-Onde esteve?

-Não é de sua conta.

-Pois é, Hyoga esteve perguntando por você, está sofrendo pela sua ausência.

-Pois que sofra, não posso fazer nada por ele, essa é a minha vida.

-Kanon, não é mesmo?

Não respondeu.

-Não quero você com ele, ele é o inimigo. Não podemos ter nenhum tipo de relações com Kanon.

-Por que?

Silêncio, ah doce silêncio, tão perturbador quanto uma tempestade no mar. Isaac odiava isso, não conseguia entender e Camus não lhe dava respostas. Não perguntara a Kanon por respeito a Camus, apenas por isso.

Três noites depois Kanon apareceu novamente quando Camus estava caçando. Levou-o consigo para Grécia, em uma mansão afastada da cidade. A mansão era incrível, como olhar para o passado e ver as grandes pilastras brancas erguidas de mármore, salões esparsados, estátuas de deuses gregos.

-Kanon, quero que conheça o meu mentor e grande amigo, Julian Solo.

Sob a estátua de Poseidon, o deus dos mares estava lá, Julian Solo, o dono dos mares como era conhecido. Seu nome mortal significava poder financeiro, comandava uma das maiores frotas de navios em todo o mundo, mas seu rosto, era um mistério.

E ele estava ali, em sua frente, cabelos azuis até o ombro, repicados, grandes olhos amendoados, sorriso misterioso, ombros largos, um terno branco. Sentado imponente.

Isaac o amou imediatamente, ele lhe parecia a própria encarnação do Deus dos mares atrás de si. Maxilar forte, nariz empinado, mãos grandes e fortes, alto.

Foi cumprimentado como um de seus, duas mãos em seu rosto e um caloroso beijo.

-Filho de Kanon, pode se considerar meu filho também, Isaac.

Existia uma grande diferença entre a vida vampírica que Kanon e Julian levavam e Camus. Camus caçava criminosos, vivia como humano, não hostentava nada e cuidava de duas crianças como se fosse um pai amoroso. Kanon e Julian tinham um palácio onde cuidavam de um grupo de seres humanos que serviriam posteriormente como alimento. Em um canto um pouco afastado de onde moravam, havia uma pilha de corpos de cheiro fétido deixados para apodrecer. As pessoas cultuavam os vampiros como deuses, faziam oferendas de seus irmãos, limpavam-nos e os amavam.

-Porque fazem isso?

-Diversão- riu Julian- não se preocupe com eles, gostam de me amar, e os amarão também. Para eles eu sou um Deus. Mas isso não tem importância, venha, escolha qualquer um para se alimentar. Foi conduzido pela mão para o salão onde um grupo de pessoas moravam, todos sorrindo e venerando Julian.

Um grupo de adolecentes se aproximou, uma moça foi entregue em suas mãos, deveria ter apenas quinze anos, vivera sua vida e crescera à serviço do Deus dos Mares, estava feliz, para eles a morte era a libertação da carne, se ele a escolhesse ela deveria ir para um plano maior.

O cheiro da juventude era contagiante, ela sorriu e o beijou nos lábios, havia um colar em seu pescoço com um pingente em forma de dragão marinho. Haviam marcas de mordidas pela sua pele elástica que só as crianças possuem. Camus havia falado para Isaac sobre a bebida breve. Apenas uma mordida, alguns goles e deveria tapar o buraco que fez com seu próprio sangue, cicatrizando na hora. Apenas algumas gotas não transformariam ninguém em vampiro, mas deixavam os humanos apaixonados.

Mas não era isso que queria, não, ela queria ser possuída por ele, não na forma em que todos os humanos querem, ela queria encontrar a morte em seus braços, desejava isso com tanta força que Kanon conseguia escutar em seus pensamentos como gritos em seus ouvidos.

"Eu te amo, me mate, eu te amo, me leve consigo para o céu"

Ele a segurou pelo pescoço sentindo o cheiro de carne fresca, seu coração batia rápido, empolgado. Naquele momento havia se esquecido do aviso de Camus de jamais beber de um inocente. Ele viu a sua artéria pulsar, sua outra mão a puxou pela cintura e ela chorou sorrindo.

"Sim, ó irmão do deus dos mares, me leve com você para o paraíso"

Seu canino roçou de leve e os cabelos castanhos encaracolados e longos caíram sobre seu braço. Ele mordeu com delicadeza para não lhe arrancar a carne e bebeu com força. Isaac sentiu seu sangue vibrar, ela mandava uma torrente de imagens à sua mente.

Desde criança aprendera a cultuar o deus dos mares, seu pai se fora para servir de alimento, assim como seus irmãos, a vila toda era composta apenas por pessoas que o adoravam e amavam, sem nenhum contato com a verdade.

E ela amou Isaac com tanta força que ele sentiu em sua pele o sangue correr com uma quantia grande de felicidade letárgica. Até que finalmente ele caiu no chão, com ela nos braços, branca como o mármore e os olhos castanhos arregalados. E os outros jovens vibraram de alegria.

Dias depois estava de volta à França, Camus ainda não havia chegado de sua caçada e Isaac encontrou Hyoga na sala, lendo distraidamente.

Se aproximou deixando-se ser notado. Hyoga no sofá com seu pijama branco com cisnes estampados, infantil? Talvez, mas fora um presente de Isaac à um ano. Pés descalços, cheiro de Shampoo, sua pele branca, macia, suculenta..

Isaac chacoalhou a cabeça e os grandes olhos azuis o encaravam e finalmente um sorriso.

-Você voltou.

Isaac se aproximou, com todo cuidado que conseguiu o abraçou, cheiro de sangue, batidas de seu coração, seus ossos delicados como a de um pedaço de papel, seriam facilmente rasgados com sua força. Os cabelos brilhavam com a luz do grande lustre. Hyoga deixou sua cópia de "Grandes gênios da humanidade" sobre a mesa central e puxou seu irmão de criação para sentar-se ao seu lado.

Isaac passou um braço pelo ombro de Hyoga e acareciou seus cabelos, a outra mão segurava a mão branca.

-Como tem passado?

-Estou melhor, olhe, não vou mais à fisioterapia à semanas, e não tomo mais remédios.

Isaac beijou seu rosto, o cheiro de sabonete saía de sua carne macia.

-Por onde andou? Mestre estava furioso, ele disse que você estaria com Kanon e ele odiava isso, depois se fechou completamente, à dias não fala nada, as vezes senta-se ao meu lado, as vezes some e volta horas depois com o rosto abatido.

-Ele estava certo, estava com Kanon. Não sei porque isso o incomoda tanto. Isaac fechou os olhos, beijou-o novamente e seus dedos acareciaram sua nuca. Sua pele quente era tentadora- Kanon não me faz mal algum, apenas é diferente de nosso intolerante pai.

Hyoga virou o rosto sentindo os lábios de Isaac em si, as mãos de seu irmão de criação desceram, percorrendo o tecido de algodão e Hyoga gemeu de leve.

-Sente dores em suas pernas?

Hyoga virou a cabeça negativamente com os olhos cerrados e foi forçado a deitar-se no sofá.

-ISAAC!- gritou Camus. Estava na porta da sala olhando abismado.

**_...oooOOOooo..._**

Olá pessoas o/

Como passaram a virada de ano?

Eu passei uma virada no mínimo confusa XDD, looonga história, bem, resumindo, não tinha um relógio disponível e ninguém prestando atenção, então eu não sabia se já era ano novo XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Vou gambatera pra essa fict der certo XDD

Grazielle, nechan, arigato a vocês por lerem e comentarem aqui *-*

Obrigada a todos que leram e andam me aguentando por aqui o/ garanto que AMO escrever, mesmo ainda em aprendizagem.

por hoje é só


	10. Isaac 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence...quem sabe um dia?XD**_

_**Isaac 6**_

-Hyoga, deixe-nos a sós.- sua voz era, como sempre, baixa e controlada

-Mestre, eu..

-Vá.

Olhos castanhos frios, seu rosto estava corado, provavelmente por que havia acabado de voltar de alguma caçada. Hyoga se mexeu sob Isaac que ainda o segurava em seus braços. Agora, diferente de antigamente quando Isaac respondia por insubordinação infantil, tinha o mesmo olhar zombeteiro de Kanon. Hyoga tentou-se desvencilhar, mas Isaac o segurou. Era forte de mais para ele fugir.

-Fique, não precisa obedecê-lo.

-Solte-o Isaac, ou eu farei isso- desafiador.

Isaac afrouxou seu abraço e Hyoga se levantou com um pulo, correu para trás de Camus, suplicava em silêncio para não brigarem.

-Está tudo bem, Hyoga, vá para cima, vá para seu quarto, quero saber o que seu irmão andou fazendo por aí esse tempo todo. Não iremos brigar, não iremos destruir a casa como fizemos da outra vez.

Um aceno leve de cabeça e Hyoga olhou para Isaac mais uma vez antes de subir as escadas e desaparecer pela porta.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Tendo uma noite agradável com meu amado irmão sendo estragada pelo meu pai ciumento?

Camus suspirou magoado e fechou os olhos uma vez antes de recomeçar a falar.

-Posso sentir seu cheiro de longe, sei que mudou, sei que ele te deu seu sangue e que agora está mais poderoso que antes.

Ele riu.

-Imaginava que você conhecesse Julian.

-Não gosto dele.

-Imaginei isso também.

Isaac se endireitou no sofá e arrumou sua camisa de seda, puxando a gola delicadamente e passou os dedos de leve na calça para ajeitá-la.

-Imagino também que não irá me contar nada, como sempre faz.

-Esse assunto não deve ser seu. Deixe Hyoga em paz.

Camus tirou um lenço do bolso como um bom cavalheiro e tocou delicadamente em seu rosto com ele, limpando as gotículas se suor que saía, talvez de nervosismo, mas estava controlado.

-Do que espera me proteger? De ser um imortal como você? Não acha tarde demais? Ou de conhecer os prazeres da eternidade como conheci nesses dias a fora? Não sabia que tinha esse poder, poder sobre os humanos, sempre me perguntei porque temos que viver as escondidas como ratos de esgoto. Somos mais poderosos, mas mesmo assim, temos que ter nossas identidades secretas como os heróis famosos das televisões e quadrinhos. Se temos poderes, deveríamos usá-los.

-Loucura, insanidade. O que você pensa que somos? Após meses ainda não entendeu? Somos fantasmas e não deveremos ser mais que isso.

-Porque não? Me dê apenas uma razão pela qual eu deva rejeitar o fato de que eu posso e devo ser mais poderoso que qualquer idiota andando por aí. Posso limpar a cidade dos criminosos ou deixá-la completamente deserta. Posso escolher entre tê-los ao meu comando e evitar que aconteça o tipo de coisa que aconteceu comigo e Hyoga.

Camus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Está fora de si, não pensa no caos que seria? Não somos criaturas invencíveis, temos nossas fraquezas.

-Mas elas nem se comparam com as fraquezas deles!

-Quer viver como? Seria um mundo como o que os alemães, americanos e japoneses buscaram? Quer a supremacia e que todos deitem a seus pés? Quer guerras é isso? O mundo já viu guerras de mais, mortes sem sentido demais para nós querermos começar outra.

-Isso tudo é medo, isso mesmo, medo que você tem. Se você acha que o mundo já tem guerras demais, vá para os países onde a guerra nunca acaba ou em que a morte anda por aí como um rei, levando quem quer. Onde crianças morrem de fome, onde doenças se espalham rapidamente, onde quem manda são aqueles com armas e bombas nucleares capazes de explodir este planeta cinco vezes*. Não, isso não existe, a paz não existe.

-Você deixou-se levar por esses pensamentos nazistas, então me diga, o que sente quando mata alguém? O que sente quando seu coração para em suas mãos? Seus pensamentos revolucionários foram inseridos por aqueles loucos. Não está em si. Comece a revolução pela sua própria alma, vê se encontra paz em si.

-Quando mato penso que o mundo está melhor sem eles, penso que livrei pessoas inocentes da morte, penso que salvei sua alma de ser levada para o inferno enquanto bebo seu sangue e ele deseja o arrependimento. Talvez, se for como as igrejas dizem, se você se arrepender, você terá absolvição.

Camus se aproximou de Isaac, segurou-o pelo pescoço e forçou a olhar em seus olhos.

-É isso mesmo o que pensa? O que sente? É isso que você acha que Hyoga irá sentir se você o transformar?

Não, não era. A cada morte, a mistura doce de sangue e culpa o inundava. Isaac dizia o que fosse, mas quando matou os inocentes sacrifícios naquela ilha, quase ficou louco com a idéia de que tudo o que suas vítimas acreditavam é que encontrariam a salvação em seus braços, coisa que ele mesmo não acreditava. Voltou para França por medo de se tornar um deles, abandonou Kanon e Julian e todos os outros vampiros que estavam lá por isso. Tudo o que desferira para seu pai até agora era uma justificativa pela suas atitudes, mais para si do que para Camus. Não assumiria para Camus o que era, em que acreditava.

Isaac fechou os olhos e suas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, abraçou Camus como uma criança e o deixou chorar, suas roupas estavam manchando com seu sangue agora.

Como Camus havia alertado, matar vítimas inocentes é um ato perigoso. O sabor é único, impagável. Isaac odiava todos os criminosos que matava, mas aqueles inocentes, aquelas vítimas de sua própria ignorância que tomara na mansão de Julian. Isaac não os odiava, ele não conseguia deixar de amá-los e de sentir o puro arrependimento, e de se odiar por isso.

Quando voltou à França, Isaac caçou criminosos e mendigos fétidos a beira da morte, estava tão perturbado que passou a largá-los em seu jardim para apodrecer. Quando Camus aparecia em seu quarto para dar-lhe uma bronca, ele continuava o que estava fazendo, como se seu mestre não estivesse presente, não lhe escutava ou dirigia a palavra.

Muitas vezes se pegou sobre Hyoga, tentando em vão fazê-lo louco e perdido. Camus aparecia novamente furioso.

Algumas noites Kanon apareceu na mansão. Isaac o acompanhou a caçadas interessantíssimas como assassinos que ninguém fazia idéia de como achar e políticos.

Mas apenas o acompanhava. Não bebia mais ao lado de Kanon e o seguia até ficar imóvel de sede. Camus vinha buscá-lo todas as vezes, furioso e preocupado, muitas vezes brigando com Kanon e saíam na violência física.

Camus enviou Hyoga para o Japão para seu próprio bem, quando Isaac acordou, em um anoitecer e não o encontrou se zangou com Camus. Matou a mais nojenta prostituta que encontrou na rua, uma ladra, de fato, condenada por seu trabalho a uma morte em uma cama de hospital, não sabia o que era um banho quente mais à muito. Bebeu seu sangue e a jogou na cama de Camus.

Camus chegou em sua casa e a olhou com tristeza, mas ao contrário de que esperava, não brigou, apenas pegou o corpo e o jogou no incinerador que havia instalado nos jardins. Trocou seus lençóis manchados pela substância líquida que todo corpo expele e ficou lá, sentado de joelhos olhando para o chão manchado de sangue.

Lindo. Tudo em Camus era lindo, sua pele agora branca como uma estátua, seus cabelos vermelhos, seus olhos expressivos de dor angustiante, tão óbvio quanto oculto as vezes, parecia exausto, exausto por limpar a bagunça que Isaac fazia, exausto por tentar compreender, exausto por ter que mandar seu único vestígio de ser humano que era Hyoga para longe de si. Exausto por seu filho amado, que depositava tantas esperanças como pessoa se tornar um assassino alucinado. A respiração de Camus era funda, e aos olhos de Isaac jamais pareceu tão sozinho.

Isaac se sentiu enjoado, seu coração apertava-o como no dia que não viu Camus parado em seu quarto no hospital. Ele parecia distante de seu mundo enquanto encarava o chão. Uma estátua, mas mesmo assim seu peito se movia e seus olhos de vidro piscavam, seus cílios expessos dançavam em seu rosto. Tão surreal.

Engoliu a seco antes de se aproximar, será que seria atacado como tantas vezes viu Kanon ser? Ajoelhou-se na sua frente e tocou suas mãos com delicadeza, beijou-lhe as costas e encarou seus olhos vazios.

Camus jamais deixou escapar as palavras que Isaac esperava, que devia tê-lo deixado morrer na neve à alguns anos quando fora abandonado, não devia tê-lo recolhido enquanto chorava e chamava pelo pai ingrato.

Isaac jamais entendeu o porquê dele não ser odiado, por Camus não ter se arrependido daquele dia, se fosse ele mesmo teria cobrado e exigido obediência. Se irritava por isso, a bondade de Camus o irritava, a vontade de protegê-lo do mundo e até de si, escondendo o fato de ser um não-vivo andando como se fosse um deles apenas para não apavorá-los ou tentá-los com o sangue negro. Agindo como se tivesse sido sua obrigação criar esses pobre órfãos.

Também não entendia porque Camus sofria tanto por ele e Hyoga, porque chorava quando lembrava que Isaac agora era um vampiro como ele, ao invés de se aliviar por se livrar desse peso ou de estar feliz por poder finalmente revelar à um de seus filhos o seu tormento. Isso o perturbava mais do que qualquer discussão. O silêncio. Era enlouquecedor.

Isaac se odiava também, talvez mais que odiava a todos os outros por não demonstrar gratidão, por amar Kanon e trair seu mestre quando aceitou o sangue maldito. Por desejar que Hyoga se juntasse a eles no caminho das trevas, da morte, sabia que Hyoga o odiaria também.

Isaac também sofria por Kanon, fascinado pelo amor que sentia por seu gêmeo. A maldade e bondade juntos em um só ser o fazia se isolar, Saga o tirara de perto, Saga o repelira porque segundo Saga, Kanon trazia sua maldade, mas não era verdade, Saga era mau por si só mau e bom, um Deus e um demônio , e Kanon. Ah Kanon era apenas Kanon.

Amava Kanon e era amado por ele, mas Isaac sabia que ele não era o suficiente, havia também Julian, a quem ambos declaram-se apaixonados. Julian chamado o Deus dos Mares, o milionário, dono da maior rede de navios do mundo. Julian, o vampiro, amado por todos os seus companheiros, Julian o antigo, odiado por todos os seu inimigos por suas idéias alucinadas. Camus temia-o, eram inimigos. Enquanto Isaac estava com Julian, Camus não foi procurá-lo, seria como um demônio pisar em território santo, seria morto ou expulso na hora.

Tantos conflitos em seu coração, seguir Kanon tinha sido um êxtasi de felicidade, encontrou a liberdade para matar, para julgar, a imortalidade era um prato saboroso e tentador, mas também cercado de culpas e melancolia.

Mas Isaac fora criado por Camus, haviam valores em seu coração que ninguém, nem a sua própria rebeldia poderia atrapalhar. O frenesi que entrava quando participava das ações de Kanon eram tão deliciosas quanto perturbadoras. O sangue, cinco, seis mortes por dia, sem pudor, sem jogos, maior parte das mortes torturantes, sentindo cada gota enquando a vítima gritava de dor.

Então Camus finalmente saiu de seus devaneios e beijou a testa de Isaac. Seu rosto começava a ser manchado por lágrimas vermelhas. Isaac tocou suas mãos com sua testa deitando em seu colo. Sua respiração em suas mãos e um beijo delicado.

Na realidade, Isaac esperava por uma discussão, queria ser punido por seu pai, queria uma advertência e talvez um soco na cara, alguns ossos quebrados, queria que ele indicasses sua fúria com palavras pesadas e que iriam magoá-lo. Queria ouvir que Camus o odiasse, mas não queria de maneira alguma machucá-lo como machucava..em silêncio.

Camus o sofredor, Camus o solitário. Camus, seu pai.

De repente uma chuva de lembranças inundou a sua mente. Deitado na neve, encolhido como um filhote de animal, a mãe partindo, o pai. Camus o segurando no colo, acolhedor, Hyoga assustado e gelado. Seu banho, seu sorriso. A pequena Sell andando com suas duas crianças entre as barracas de couro e as carcaças de animais dependurados nas feiras. O cheiro apetitoso de sua comida, seus professores sábios, quando sentiu pela primeira vez o inverno dos trópicos nas Filipinas, e depois no Japão, Chile e outros países. Lembrou-se de como Camus parecia sempre solitário em todas as suas lembranças. Pensou em Kanon em sua sala noturna, olhando para ele como se fosse a pessoa mais importante no mundo, do sorriso, de suas declarações apaixonadas. Lembrou se dos bordéis e de como bebia e fumava e usava drogas até se perder em seus pensamentos. E de sua vida imortal, como se tivesse tomado tudo de si, inclusive sua sanidade. Julian e seus encantos e seus inocentes, ah belo e apaixonante, não tinha como não amá-lo também.

Camus passou a mão carinhosamente pelos seus cabelos.

-Mestre, meu pai, meu amado, eu o amo tanto, não sabe o quanto sinto por todo seu sofrimento, sei que sou parte dele, mas sei que há outros que não me conta também. Seu mundo tão fechado, um dia lhe custará a sanidade, assim como a minha está me custando.

Camus se mexeu para acareciá-lo.

-Não, Isaac, eu não me fecho em meu silêncio ou você não saberia que estou sofrendo, eu deixo isso bem claro o tempo todo. Mas você, meu filho, meu amado filho, espero que entenda o que eu digo, o que eu faço. Porque brigo com você, porque não queria que fosse com Kanon. Preciso que você se controle.

Isaac acenou com a cabeça e beijou os lábios de Camus suavemente e deitou a cabeça novamente em seu colo.

Não se pode dizer ao certo o que leva um vampiro a desistir da eternidade. Mas quando acontece, estranhamente a maioria procura o sol. Talvez pela vontade de ver o céu azul pela última vez e sentir o calor da grande bola de fogo em sua pele. Talvez para se despedir do mundo como conhecia bem em sua vida humana. Talvez queiram sentir dor, uma dor tão extrema que os fazem acreditar que estão vivos próximos a morte.

Poucos meses se passaram desde aquela noite, alguns dias em silêncio, Isaac caçava agora apenas com Camus sem rebeldia, sem provocá-lo, apenas o seguindo estudando seus movimentos e acompanhando-o quase o tempo todo. Embora Camus entendesse o motivo, quando acordou na aurora e procurou Isaac em seu quarto, foi dominado pelo pânico. Caminhou até a praia que Isaac mais amava e ali, na areia fofa, dentro de um círculo de conchas viu pedaços de suas roupas chamuscadas misturadas na areia. Seu cheiro, sua presença, tudo já havia se dissipado.

Do pó ao pó.

..oooOOOooo...

*Explodir este planeta cinco vezes: meu avô sempre dizia esse tipo de coisa, também se perguntava porque raios o planeta poderia ser destruído cinco vezes se uma só já basta..u-u

Olá a todas as minhas queridas leitoras XDD

faz tempo que eu não apareço aqui. Para quem estava upando quase toda semana né. O que acontece é que estou em um bloqueio mental terrível, até agora, quase todos os chaps estavam feitos (fiz tudo de uma só vez) mas depois acabei diminuindo o ritmo.

O que acharam do fim de Isaac? bem trágico, não?

Pessoalmente gostei da tragetória dele, tadenho, ele era tão obcecado por amar/ser amado que ficou louco e chegou uma hora que não tinha mais rumo algum.

Pior que não é isso as nossas vidas? Bem, a de vocês eu não sei, pelo menos eu entendo profundamente o desespero dele...

Mudando de assunto e esse tal de ophichulus não?acho que era isso

Fico imaginando a Atena mandando Aioros e Milo mandaram suas casas um pouco pra lá para um puxadinho novo pro novo cavaleiro XDD ou então já ocupa sagitário de uma vez já que faz anos que aquele lugar tá vazio aquela joça XD e..pow manolos, um cara sentado em uma cobra?É pedir para nossas mentes nem um pouco perva NAUM pensarem besteiras?XDD

Ai ai viu xDD

tah brincadeiras a parte, vou me esforças para o andamento dessa fict. Ela é tão inspiradora que eu fiz um desenho de Kanon com Isaac, coisa que não costumo fazer XD.

Obrigada por lerem atéeee aqui

Ahh sim, a fict ainda não acabou, a partir de agora vamos acompanhar o rumo de Hyoga novamente

Nechaaaan Grazi, fofa, arigato as duas pelas reviews *-*

até a próxima


	11. Hyoga 4

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence...pertence à bandai e o titio kurumada_**

**_Hyoga 4_**

A placa tinha as letras feitas à mão, o rapaz, um japonês de mais ou menos sua idade tinha a pele pálida e os cabelos até o ombro, desfiados com uma navalha, seus olhos eram grandes e amendoados, verde-escuro. Vestia uma blusa quente de couro verde-escuro e uma calça jeans. Em volta do pescoço, um grosso cachecol felpudo preto.

Seu rosto era delicado como o de uma menina, os lábios finos e nariz pequeno, traços suaves e pescoço longo, guando sorriu, sua boca fez um arco pequeno e mostrando os dentes bem-alinhados.

-Hyoga?-voz tímida e levemente aguda, Hyoga sorriu de volta.

-Oh, que bom, recebi a sua foto, mas sabe, as fotos enganam, apesar que todos as pessoas de olhos e cabelos claros que passam por aqui são bem destacadas. Me chamo Shun.-seu russo era atropelado, tentava enganchar uma palavra na outra em vão e, durante algumas palavras em sua frase, ele gaguejou disfarçadamente.

Hyoga achou graça que ele tentasse se comunicar em sua língua natal e não em francês ou japonês, o que será que Camus havia lhe dito?

O sotaque de um japonês era sempre engraçado, das poucas vezes que esteve no Japão ouviu um ou outro tentando conversar em inglês ou francês soletrando as sílabas separadamente. E era estranho como tinham dificuldades em pronunciar algumas letras como o L. Mas este rapaz não, ele falava de maneira diferente.

-Podemos conversar em japonês, se preferir. Hyoga aprendera com Camus várias línguas, e sempre era exigido a perfeição.

"Para qualquer dificuldade, se souber se comunicar poderá salvar até sua vida, portanto se esforce" E de certo modo valeu a pena. Retirou as malas com cuidado do carrinho e o garoto Shun o ajudou. Estava frio dentro do aeroporto e os ossos recém-curados doíam ao sentir o ar gelado.

Gemeu uma vez involuntariamente ao pisar fora da porta automática em direção ao carro.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, perdoe-me, apenas consequência dos ataques que fizeram à minha casa, a dor vai continuar por muito tempo e esse clima não ajuda.

-Ah sim, chegou no Japão em péssima hora, o frio daqui é cruel com ossos quebrados.

-Oh, sim, a França é fria também, acho que um pouco mais, mas o ar seco daqui está um pouco incômodo, acho que irei me acostumar daqui a um tempo.-riu-nem parece que nasci na Rússia afinal.

-França? Então posso conversar em francês se preferir, eu gosto dessa língua-o rapaz não tinha sotaque nessa língua o que fez Hyoga se surpreender.

Entraram no pequeno carro que mal cabia as poucas malas de Hyoga, explicou a Shun que o resto de suas coisas chegaria com o tempo pelo correio.

-Sim, assim fui informado também.

Um senhor de certa idade estava sentado no banco da frente do carro vestindo um terno preto, um chapéu e luvas brancas de algodão. Os dois sentaram no banco de trás.

Parecia tão ou mais frio que do lado de fora, mas ao andarem um pouco o carro se aqueceu com o ar-condicionado em seus pés.

Hyoga fez uma careta de desagrado, não gostava de sentir dor com o frio, ele adorava o vento gelado em seu rosto e seu corpo, adorava correr na neve fofa quando era criança e especialmente amava poder se movimentar sem suar horrores como acontece nos verões úmidos.

-Olhe, estamos em Tokyo, vamos passar por Odaiba, é um lugar muito bonito.

-Conheço Tokyo- ele disse com delicadeza, não queria ser rude- estive antes aqui umas duas vezes acho.

-Oh, sim, não moro em Tokyo, moramos em uma cidade perto, não gosto de vir de carro, o tráfego é pesado demais e me deixa aflito, prefiro os trens.

Hyoga riu.

-Estou tagarelando?

-Não não, eu apenas achei interessante o modo de você fala.

-Modo como eu falo? Fui indelicado?

-De maneira alguma- riu novamente- está sendo divertido ouvir você falar com tanta empolgação.

-Oh, sim, para ser sincero, estou feliz em saber que um estrangeiro morará conosco, já faz muito tempo desde o último que conheci, e ele ficou pouco tempo até voltara para China.

-Vocês recebem muitas pessoas?

Shun olhou para Hyoga analisando-o cuidadosamente, cabelos e olhos claros, e a pele branca, tinha os traços delicados, mas não andrógenos como os de Shun, seu queixo era triangular e a boca tinha uma cor clara, sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco.

-Hum, nem tanto. Desde que cheguei, à dez anos, conheci esse chinês, que estava aqui para estudar, ficou uns dois anos, ele era cego de nascença, mas era muito inteligente, uma garota etíope que também já foi e um ou outro rapaz que vieram de terras distantes. Normalmente ficam pouco tempo.

Camus havia contado à Hyoga que a casa que ele moraria a partir de agora seria de duas amigas gêmeas. Elas mantinham a casa para algumas crianças que estudavam no Japão por um tempo, precisavam de algum tipo de proteção, ou simplesmente haviam perdido tudo na vida.

Shun era uma delas, no momento ele era o único que morava lá além dos empregados. Mas haveria época em que mais pessoas apareceriam na enorme mansão oriental.

Hyoga deveria ficar por lá até uma segunda ordem de Camus, se fosse deixar o país deveria ser consultado antes, mesmo quando se tornasse maior de idade nos próximos anos.

Anos? deveria ficar anos ali? Não voltaria mais para França?Por alguns segundos esse pensamento deixou Hyoga levemente melancólico, estava apreensivo ainda por morar longe de seu mestre e de seu irmão.

Chacoalhou a cabeça para tirar qualquer tipo de pensamento triste, não estava lá para se lamentar e sim para aprender e voltou seu olhar para baixo, tentando equilibrar um caderno em suas mãos para preencher um papel que lhe fora entregue para o envio de algumas bagagens.

Shun se inclinou sobre seu corpo e olhou atentamente para a sua letra, levantou delicadamente pressionando as mãos sobre seu corpo e colocou as mãos na boca, soltou uma risada gostosa.

-Você escreve cuidadosamente, como alguém que tem medo de errar, só as pessoas que estão em fase de aprendizagem escrevem assim, é tão belo. Parece uma criança aprendendo a andar, desajeitada.

-É estranho?

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, seus cabelos castanhos se moviam junto e refletiam a luz que entrava pela janela.

-Pelo contrário, _monsieur,_ amo isso, sua letra é tão bonita. É como se quando escrevesse repetisse o medo que você tem de conversar. Embora seu japonês seja perfeito, usa sílaba por sílaba de modo devagar para não errar em nenhuma dicção.

-Você não erra quando fala em francês. Ele riu

-Não, fui criado entre várias línguas, inclusive o francês, agradeço muito o fato de você entendê-lo. As gêmeas, mestras dessa casa se encarregaram de me mandar a vários países uma vez por ano eu viajo para estudar alguma língua estrangeira.

-Não lhes disseram que eu vim da França?

-Não, ouvi que era russo, apenas. E que um amigo o mandara para cá por precaução. Eu não falo russo muito bem por isso me senti aliviado quando você falou comigo em japonês.

Hyoga olhou pela janela e viu a paisagem que já vira antes, a mistura de casas antigas de madeira que pareciam coladas e as telhas escuras com janelas cobertas e as casas novas que mais pareciam ocidentais com paredes claras, embora a maioria fosse pequenas e apertadas. Haviam também grandes prédios comerciais que impediam a vista para o céu em alguns momentos e as grandes avenidas aéreas apinadas de carros para a saída de Tokyo.

As casas eram a maioria sem grandes jardins, apenas um canteiro para as flores das senhoras desocupadas e aposentadas, intercaladas com pequenas hortas em meio à selva de pedras. Pouco a pouco a paisagem foi se modificando para o interior. Da grande avenida sobre a cidade em que o carro corria, pôde ver através das grades que a beiravam as casas e prédio diminuindo de tamanho. No lugar de grandes shoppings com tamanhos desproporcionais ao espaço oferecido pelo país, podia se ver pequenos apartamentos de no máximo três andares e é claro, muitos terrenos cobertos por arroizais seguindo os rios que cortavam a cidade.

Ao descer da avenida, Hyoga viu as ruas que não possuem calçadas, mas sim profundas valas em sua beirada. Os postes eram grudados aos muros altos e baixos dificultando a passagem de pedestres.

Agora era tudo mais tranquilo, as velhas senhoras andavam com suas bicicletas ou motonetas com seus capacetes brancos em formato de bola e as crianças andavam enfileiradas com bandeiras na mão.

Passaram por uma grande montanha coberta de árvores de pinho e bambuzais enfim chegaram ao muro de dois metros de altura e um portão de ferro escuro lindamente contorcido em formato de flores.

-Seja bem-vindo, Hyoga, é aqui que você vai morar- o rapaz tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios quando o carro entrou pelo portão automático.

O jardim era extenso, muito diferente de qualquer outra residência naquele país, haviam plantações de arroz, bambu em um canto, um rio corria por dentro da propriedade. Haviam flores de muitos tipos e grama verde, era como estar olhando para uma paisagem na europa, onde não se pode ver os limites do lugar. Hyoga se impressionou com as vacas, cavalos e outros animais que corriam livremente e os muitos cães que vieram receber o carro na entrada.

-Hahaha, calma calma, olhem, esse é o novo amigo de vocês, Hyoga.

O motorista ajudou os rapazes a descarregar a mala e Hyoga sentiu novamente a pontada de dor em seus ossos.

-Venha, vamos entrar, lá dentro se sentirá melhor.

Shun chamou os outros empregados para carregarem as malas enquanto ele empurrava Hyoga para dentro da porta de entrada de madeira. Os sapatos deveriam ser deixados na entrada, e Hyoga recebeu um chinelo de pano para andar dentro da residência.

Uma mansão típicamente japonesa, ao menos em sua entrada, com tábuas de madeira por toda a extenção, o teto era aparentemente baixo e haviam algumas pessoas enfileiradas esperando a ordem de Shun.

-Essa casa é a principal, em volta, no mesmo terreno há mais duas pequenas residências ocidentais para os empregados. Aqui moramos eu, agora você, as mestras da casa e os responsáveis pela casa. Há muitos quartos, portanto cuidado para não se perder. São três andares, e seu quarto é no terceiro, ao lado do meu. O segundo andar possui uma grande sala de música e uma biblioteca igualmente grande, aqui embaixo é a entrada, as salas de chá, jantar, televisão, banheiros, a grande banheira de pedra ao ar livre , cozinha e um salão de jogos.

-Há banheiros no terceiro andar, um toilet em seu quarto e um nos corredores. Há um chuveiro em meu quarto também. Se você preferir, podemos mandar fazer um banheiro particular para você.

Hyoga tentou acompanhar as informações ditas pelo menino que parecia extremamente empolgado e sorridente. Viu suas malas subirem e Shun já o puxava para cima.

As escadas de madeira eram apertadas e tinham os degraus curtos, não tinham corrimão e Hyoga notara que a maior parte dos empregados usavam um quimono de trabalho. Era como voltar no tempo em um Japão medieval na mansão de algum senhor feudal.

-Está com fome?

-Não, obrigado, estou apenas um pouco zonzo da viagem.

-Oh, tudo bem, se quer tomar um banho eu o levo para a banheira, é um onsen natural, a água vem debaixo da terra já aquecida pelos vulcões, acho, fará bem para sua perna.

-Obrigado.

-No seu quarto há um yukata*1 vista-o quando sair do banho, é confortável, sabe vesti-la? ótimo. Venha venha, vamos.

Seu quarto era espaçoso, sobre os futons*2 estava o yukata dobrado, o tamanho seria-lhe perfeito. Havia uma mesa baixa para sentar-se no chão com um bule de chá quente e uma xícara de barro. O chão era de tatame*3 e os armários possiam uma porta de papel. Shun entrou logo atrás de si dizendo que esse quarto seria dele, e se quizesse qualquer mudança estaria livre para fazê-lo.

-Meu quarto é do lado, tem uma porta para passagem, mas não podemos usá-la pois meu armário fica na frente. Olhe, não se preocupe, eu sei respeitar a privacidade, não irei invadir nem nada. Infelizmente as portas desse país não possuem tranca, mas prometo que sou comportado e não faço nenhum tipo de barulho à noite.

Hyoga riu, não estava preocupado, aliás, estava acostumado, nas poucas noites em que Isaac passava em casa havia sempre barulho, ele gostava de malhar e as paredes eram finas..

-Venha, venha, vou te mostrar o banheiro- Shun andou apressadamente na frente, estava apenas com as meias no chão-sempre há toalhas limpas, não deve se preocupar com isso. É aqui.

Era um enorme salão com um onsen natural, as pedras em voltas faziam parecer que a formação não era projetada e sim feita pela natureza bondoza do país. O vapor subia até o céu, que já começava a escurecer.

Shun apontou para um outro quarto onde ele dizia ter chuveiros caso não gostasse da banheira japonesa e se despediu, dizendo que se encontrariam logo para jantar.

Hyoga se sentou na beirada das pedras para aquecer os pés, fechou os olhos por um instante,sua vida mudara muito nos últimos meses.

...oooOOOooo...

*1:yukata vestimenta típica do verão ou usadas após um banho de baneira, como se fosse um roupão.

*2: futon: ele parece um colchão, mas é um pouco mais fino e macio. Muitos japoneses dormem sobre futons, bem quem já viu anime já deve ter notado que alguns personagens não dormem em camas.

*3 tatame: tatames são o "chão" feito de bambu trançado. Normalmente são limpos para poder deitar/sentar em cima se precisar, sempre descalços(eu gosto de dormir sobre eles, tem um cheiro gostoso de bambu, embora os estrangeiros não gostem muito). São tradicionais, a maioria das casas japonesas tem pelo menos um quarto com tatame, mas também quartos com assoalhos e pisos comuns.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá pessoas o/

Como vão?

Os próximos capítulos não serão tão emocionantes quanto os que vieram até agora, o Hyoga tem uma vida pacata, bem, pelo menos mais pacata. Mas para quem gosta de romance será legal ^^"

Não se preocupem, ultimamente ando levemente inspira para escrever, portanto não vai demorar tanto para mim upar novamente o/

Graziela e Nechan, arigato pelo apoio de vocês.

Obrigada quem leu até aqui. Eu agradeceria muito reviews, mas só o fato de lerem já é uma grande felicidade ^^"

Até a próxima


	12. Hyoga 5

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse eu seria rica, o Seiya não seria um principal _**

**_Hyoga 5_**

Durante os meses que se seguiram Hyoga aprendeu muito sobre a casa em que vivia, as donas jamais apareceram, segundo Shun, elas moravam em algum outro país e ligavam com frequência, sempre às sete da noite para conversar com Shun.

Os empregados também conversavam bastante com ambos, e o rapaz mais novo era sempre gentil com todos.

Todos os funcionários da casa falavam mais de uma língua, segundo eles, as donas tinham uma fortuna e a casa toda trabalhava para manter as plantações, animais e pomares que haviam no grande território (que mais parecia uma cidade). Tudo da melhor qualidade.

Shun disse que o primeiro dia o fez ficar nervoso, normalmente ele não falava tanto, mas estava tão ansioso que não conseguiu se aquietar.

A escola que Hyoga passou a frequentar ficava não muito longe da casa, a faculdade havia o aceito com prazer quando recebera seu currículo extenso e suas cartas de recomendações de seus professores da França. Ele se dera bem com a língua e os costumes japoneses e sua inteligência fascinava os professores.

Shun tinha uma vida aparentemente normal. Apesar dos seus dezesseis anos, dificilmente gostava de sair, a não ser para livrarias ou parques.

Alguns professores vinham todos os dias para suas aulas, ele não gostava de frequentar a escola. Quando Hyoga perguntou-lhe o motivo a resposta foi simples.

-Não me interessam as outras pessoas-disse tentando não ser rude- elas não entendem a minha vida e eu não entendo a delas.

Conversar com Shun era como ler um livro, era muito claro e simples em sua forma de falar, mas era muito automático. As palavras se formavam com cuidado e não deixavam transparecer a sua alma.

Hyoga observava Shun, lembrava um pouco Isaac, era alegre mas programado, como se não fosse movido por suas emoções . Era como se tentasse esconder um grande sofrimento por trás do sorriso largo e de como tentava ser falante, mesmo que não fosse de sua natureza.

Isaac, quando estava nervoso falava mais que conseguia, muitas vezes fazendo pouco ou nenhum sentido. Shun fazia a mesma coisa desde que chegaram, mas o jeito dócil do menino era interessante. Ele sempre seguia Hyoga pela casa, como um cachorrinho perdido da mãe e Hyoga adorava-o. Diferente de Isaac, que assumia a liderança e arrastava Hyoga por aí, Shun ficava atrás, curioso, e tentava o máximo que conseguia não atrapalhar Hyoga em nada, espiando e as vezes sentando-se no canto em silêncio com os grandes olhos arregalados.

Hyoga adorou a casa toda, especialmente a banheira gigante. Ele ficava horas quando passava por algum tipo de tensão na faculdade. Embora sempre tenha chamado Shun para acompanhá-lo, ele jamais aceitou, alegando que preferia tomar um banho em seu próprio quarto.

Camus ligava com frequência para saber se estava tudo bem. Porém não demorou muitos meses até que a notícia-bomba chegasse.

Hyoga estava em seus pijamas com desenhos que ganhara de Isaac subindo as escadas de madeira em direção a seu quarto sendo seguido por Shun quando viu uma sombra em seu caminho.

Camus estava lá na porta de seu quarto. Hyoga sentiu seu corpo vibrar de emoção, mas logo seu coração apertou-lhe o peito. Se Camus estava ali, era porque era grave.

Ainda era noite, o vento gelado da primavera invadiu o quarto pela janela semi-aberta fez-o se lembrar de sua época na França, o cheiro de Camus trazia uma deliciosa sensação de casa, mas mesmo assim Hyoga temia pelo que ele trazia consigo.

Camus vestia um sobretudo preto fino com uma camisa de seda azul-marinho por baixo, sua pele branca parecia mais pálida do que Hyoga estava acostumado.

-Senhor Camus?-murmurou Shun, já tinha visto algumas fotos que Hyoga sempre carregava consigo e o garoto, sem jeito, tentou voltar a seu quarto.-com licença.

-Tudo bem, Shun, não há problema, pode ficar, não é mestre?

Camus se aproximou de Hyoga e abraçou-lhe carinhosamente. Foi correspondido da mesma forma intensa, recebeu um beijo em seu rosto .

-Irmão de Ikki, não é mesmo? Eu o conheço, é um velho amigo, vejo que está muito bem cuidado.

Shun apenas acenou com a cabeça timidamente.

-Como está Ikki?

-Não o vejo faz uns meses, senhor-respondeu em murmuros- ele aparece sempre quando bem-entende – não parecia reclamar, talvez Shun sentisse sua falta mais do que imaginava.

Camus riu e educadamente entrou no quarto de Hyoga, convidando-os a sentar no tatame amarelo. Ele ajoelhou em frente à Hyoga segurando sua mão e tocando seu rosto com a outra. Seus olhos estavam inchados e ele estava muito mais pálido que o normal.

-Mestre, está bem? Está pálido- sua mão tocou seu rosto, parecia tão rígido hoje como quando Camus dizia estar se sentindo mal quando passavam dias e dias trancados no frio da Sibéria presos pelas intermináveis tempestades. Camus se trancava em seu quarto e não saia de lá por um tempo até recuperar sua cor.

Ele respirou fundo antes de encarar Hyoga novamente.

-Sim, apenas um pouco cansado da viagem longa, escute quero que você preste atenção do que eu disser.

Hyoga analisou-o em silêncio vendo seu mestre desviar o olhar por um momento e depois voltar a encará-lo movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo, como se palavras não deveriam ser ditas . Seu corpo tremeu de leve e ele mordeu os próprios lábios. Hyoga sentiu seu coração apertar tanto que seu peito doeu, ele sabia o que Camus viera dizer e mesmo com toda a preparação mental que achou que havia feito para o inevitável, Hyoga sofreu.

Camus o abraçou, apertando-o contra seu peito duro e frio como uma pedra de gelo. Hyoga sentiu seu coração bater rápido e sentiu que Camus também tremia.

-Aconteceu o que eu mais temia. Perdoe-me a culpa foi toda minha- sua voz saíra trêmula- Isaac deveria estar sob meu controle, mas não estava, eu deveria...havia tanta coisa que eu poderia ter lhe dito mas não disse...

Hyoga nada respondeu, deixou suas lágrimas rolarem pelo seus olhos até molharem a roupa de Camus. Nunca sua pele dura lhe pareceu tão confortável, nunca se sentiu tão necessitado dos carinhos gelados de seu pai.

-Hyoga, meu filho, perdoe-me. Tinha que dizer pessoalmente, já faz algumas semanas, mas eu tinha que vir para estar ao seu lado ao dizer..

Mas ele não conseguiu mais dizer nenhuma palavra. Apenas chorou no ombro de Camus compulsivamente por muito tempo até ter coragem de levantar o rosto para seu pai. Camus estava péssimo, mas muito preocupado com a reação de Hyoga.

-Hyoga, tenho que ir, não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo hoje, sinto muito por Isaac, voltarei aqui em três dias, mas por favor, tente se recompor.

Camus colou seus lábios em sua testa e virou para Shun, despedindo-se e caminhou levemente como um anjo pela porta.

-Pode tomar conta dele enquanto estou fora?.

Shun assentiu em silêncio. Sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga e tocou seus cabelos com os dedos. Estava perdido, não sabia se deveria tentar confortá-lo ou se deveria apenas se retirar e deixá-lo sozinho. Sem saber o que fazer levantou-se quando sentiu uma mão forte segurar em seu pulso. Sem olhar para Shun, Hyoga o segurava firmemente pedindo para não se retirar e Shun deitou-se ao seu lado, acareciando suas costas pelo resto da noite.

_'Às vezes quando eu digo "estou bem" eu só quero que alguém que me olhe nos olhos, me abrace apertado e diga: eu sei que você não está.' Willian Shakespeare_

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram a janela do quarto brincando de desenhar com seus reflexos na parede do quarto. Hyoga sentiu embaixo de si um peso quente. Era Shun ainda em seus braços. Hyoga notara como sua pele era macia e seus cabelos tinham um aroma doce de flores. Shun estava vestido exatamente como na noite anterior, uma blusa de mangas longas de algodão e uma calça de moleton larga. Em seu pescoço havia uma pequena marca, mas Hyoga não ousou espiá-la melhor. Como se acordasse naquele momento, os eventos da noite anterior lhe bateram como um soco em seu rosto e Hyoga imediatamente se sentiu um pouco zonzo. Camus havia ido embora, ele estava tão embriagado com o fato de Isaac estar morto que nem questionou como e quando aconteceu.

Shun gemeu baixinho antes de abrir os olhos preguiçosamente, piscou algumas vezes tentando se acostumar com a luz e logo se levantou, pulando em um susto quando viu que Hyoga o encarava.

-Você está bem?- sussurrou ainda com a voz rouca de quem acabou de despertar.

Hyoga acenou que sim, estava sim terrivelmente triste, mas agora lhe via à cabeça que era isso que tanto ele quanto Camus sabiam que iria acontecer.

Sentiu um certo remorso por Camus, certamente ele estaria se sentindo horrível por dentro, sabia que ele se culparia, não importa pelo que acontecesse, pela morte de Isaac, ele viera no dia anterior para falar com Hyoga e Hyoga apenas fechou-se.

Talvez, no fundo, naquele momento, Hyoga havia culpado Camus pela sua morte, mesmo tendo a certeza de que era algo inevitável, mesmo sabendo da loucura em que seu irmão se encontrava. E o silêncio, sempre o silêncio que acompanhava Camus agora acompanhava Hyoga com relação à seu mestre e Hyoga se arrependeu por não ter pego em sua mão e dito que estava tudo bem, que ele sabia que isso aconteceria.

-Hyoga?

-Estou Shum- passou a sua mão sobre os cabelos castanhos- obrigado por ficar comigo à noite.

-O que aconteceu?

Hyoga se jogou novamente no futon macio e puxou Shun para deitar-se consigo, um dos braços cobriu os olhos azuis avermelhados pela noite de choro.

-Meu irmão...o fato de meu pai estar aqui só pode indicar que ele...se foi...

-Como assim? Ele morreu? Seu pai, ele não disse nada..

-Ele não precisa, Shun. É assim que ele é, Camus, meu mestre e pai, ele não viria até aqui a não ser que acontecesse algo de muito grave e nós dois já esperávamos que Isaac partisse, estava louco e ninguém conseguiria impedi-lo de fazer nada agora...e meu mestre é assim, não usa palavras, nunca usou..

-Hyoga...

Hyoga abraçou Shun sentindo seu perfume novamente. Seu corpo era magro, podia sentir, e não tinha músculos. Não era muito diferente de abraçar uma garota a não ser pela falta de formas. A voz de Shun era doce e gentil e levemente rouca, um pouco fino como a de uma criança e suas mãos pequenas e delicadas o abraçaram de volta.

-Deixe-me ficar aqui, assim, um pouco, por favor.-Hyoga afundou seu rosto em seus cabelos castanhos e apertou os olhos, deixando-se chorar um pouco mais.

...oooOOOooo...

Hyoga correu pela neve e olhou para as luvas coloridas feitas pela pequena Sell. Isaac corria atrás dele em uma brincadeira divertida. A serva mancava de leve, coisa que Hyoga jamais percebera antes, mas agora via perfeitamente como ela não andava normalmente. Finalmente Hyoga foi pego por Isaac e ambos estavam no chão.

-Crianças, vão se molhar, voltem aqui! Vocês precisam estar arrumados quando o mestre Camus chegar- ela gritou, mas Isaac e Hyoga continuaram sua brincadeira até que Camus chegou e os levantou com uma facilidade de quem levantaria dois bonecos de madeira.

Ambas crianças se encolheram de medo de uma punição, Camus era rígido quando se tratava de obediência. Mas ele os colocou no chão e os abraçou sorrindo.

-Bem vindo papai- disseram juntos.

Uma sensação cálida dominou Hyoga. Um amor tão grande que sentia por todos em sua infância, era sua casa, seu lugar, as pessoas que ele queria por perto. Se elas estivessem com ele, estaria tudo bem.

Estaria tudo bem..

E ele abriu os olhos, estava novamente com Shun em seus braços, adormecera de novo e não havia soltado o rapaz. A sensação de paz que havia sentido em seus sonhos com Isaac, Camus e a pequena Sell não havia o deixado e Hyoga sorriu, depositou um beijo suave na testa de Shun. É, ele sabia, ficaria bem.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá amiguinhas

Voltei XDD

Achei que demoraria para voltar, mas consegui terminar logo uhuuuu. O próximo não deve demorar muito não, já depois não sei responder, ainda está em processamento XD.

Começo do ano está sendo tranquilo para mim, estudando, fazendo cursos interessantíssimos *-* e o trabalho, como já acostumei, está mais fácil, o que me deixa tempo suficiente para planejar alguns capítulos. Espero ter grandes inspirações esse ano para escrever mais *-*.

Agradeço muitíssimo à quem leu até aqui.

Grazielle, é hehe, o Shun fala muito no começo, mas é de nervosismo, conheci gente assim que depois parecia uma múmia XD me baseei nessas pessoas, eu mesma sou o contrário, falo muito o tempo todo XD

Nechaaaaan iiyo, sei que nechan tah issogashii, mas nechan sempre me ajuda e dá inspiração, fora q eu sei q nechan tá lendo antes hehe

Talvez essa fict esteje ficando muito longa para quem não está acostumado, eu mesma não sou muito fan de ficts longas, mas gostei dessa então estou levando adiante e espero ir até o fim e um pouco mais XDDD

Até a próxima


	13. Hyoga 6

_**Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens não me pertence, pertence à Bandai e ao Kurumada Sensei.**_

_**Hyoga6.**_

Shun se levantou tendando abrir os grandes olhos verdes e esfregando-os com as mãos pequenas. Hyoga pedira que o almoço fosse levado para seu quarto, comeria com Shun, não que estivesse com fome, mas não estava tão ruim quanto achou que estaria.

Durante um longo período ficara olhando Shun dormir profundamente, ele deveria ter ficado a noite inteira acordado acareciando suas costas enquanto Hyoga dormia e acordava muitas vezes.

-Shun, obrigado, eu precisava ficar com alguém essa noite.

O rapaz sorriu e logo que sentiu o cheiro da comida quente se aproximando se endireitou, passando as mãos em seus próprios cabelos levemente ondulados para que se arrumassem.

Comeram em silêncio, Shun ainda temia perguntar qualquer coisa, não fazia idéia do que se passava pela cabeça de Hyoga e ele só mantinha seu rosto baixo. De vez em quando olhava para a porta ou a janela com a mente distante.

Hyoga levantou-se após algumas garfadas, não tinha fome, mas queria um banho quente para relaxar. Levantou-se e educadamente convidou Shun para acompanhá-lo.

-Sinto muito, Hyoga,irei para meu quarto.. eu não fico muito à vontade com outras pessoas por perto enquanto eu me banho.

Hyoga fez que sim e logo desceu, fazendo Shun prometer que voltaria , não gostaria de passar a noite sozinho ainda.

Deixou-se escorregar na grande banheira de pedras assistindo o vapor subir como havia feito à muitos anos na Sibéria, a dor em seu peito era grande ainda. Mas por alguns segundos se perguntou o motivo pela timidez de Shun.

Se levantou meio zonzo e viu tudo rodar quando agaixou-se no chão. Havia ficado tempo demais imerso na água quente. De joelhos, o chão frio o incomodou e não alcançou a toalha.

-Droga, droga- gritou- que merd*, Isaac seu idiota, tenho certeza que foi você que escolheu morrer não é verdade? Você ficou louco de vez, não se aguentou não é? E Camus? Nem pensou nele não é mesmo? Nem imaginou que ele sofreria ainda mais, você, aquele que o machucava e se arrependia, imagino o que esteja sentindo assistindo-o daí do inferno.

-Hyoga?- a voz tímida por detrás da porta era de Shun, ele tinha certeza, Hyoga secou os olhos com as mãos e lavou o rosto na água novamente antes de alcançar a toalha e ir atrás de seu amigo preocupado.

-Shun, me desculpe, eu já estou saindo.

Shun estava com os cabelos molhados, seus olhos se encontraram por um momento fazendo com que Hyoga se sentisse envergonhado. Mas aquela expressão curiosa com os lábios entreabertos fizeram seu corpo tremer.

Hyoga passou por Shun recolhendo suas roupas e se vestindo, subiu apressadamente pelas escadas.

Em seu quarto novamente, Hyoga sentou-se na janela com uma perna caída e o cotovelo apoiado em no outro joelhoenquanto Shun fazia um chá em sua mesa.

-Ele...não era meu irmão de sangue sabe-disse olhando para fora- meu pai, ele nos criou como seus filhos mas não somos irmãos nem filhos de Camus.

Shun olhou assustado, mas não disse nada.

-Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha uns cinco anos, e eles me criaram, Isaac era criança também, ele é apenas uns dois anos mais velho que eu, para falar a verdade não tenho certeza, mas já parecia um adulto, falava como um e agia como um também- Hyoga riu um pouco, ele tocou de leve no vidro desenhando riscos e círculos e voltou a olhar para as estrelas.

Era estranhamente confortante falar de Isaac agora.

-Havia também a pequena Sell, a nossa serva, ela era como uma mãe para mim.-Hyoga tirou de sua camisa o terço de contas que jamais tirava do pescoço Veja, Shun, esse terço que eu carrego é de minha mãe verdadeira, eu a vi afundar em um barco na Sibéria quando Camus me tirou de lá. Ela não quiz ser salva, pelo o que ele me falou, ela morreria logo de uma doença grave.

-Minha mãe, mesmo sendo tão pequeno, tenho lembranças vívidas dela, de seu sorriso e seus cabelos dourados. Ela era linda e cantava lindas melodias na minha língua.

-Isaac não gostava que eu falava dela, sentia ciúmes, talvez porque seus próprios pais não tinham sido bons para ele. Mas comigo era gentil e atencioso, era como a maré, você não podia deixar de amá-lo mesmo sendo instável e podendo te arrastar para o fundo e te afogar em suas crises. Era forte e ao mesmo tempo fraco, falava o que queria para Camus e o machucava terrivelmente.

Hyoga riu um pouco amargamente.

-Acredito que dentro de sua mente havia sido um pesadelo.

Shun se levantou e sentou-se ao seu lado, tocando seu ombro e foi imediatamente abraçado por Hyoga.

-Ele não saberia viver, Shun, ele havia perdido a cabeça à muito e tudo o que fazia era buscando a auto-destruição, mas mesmo assim...mesmo assim, saber que não posso mais vê-lo, buscá-lo, gritar com ele...

Hyoga beijou seu rosto em prantos e viu que Shun também chorava.

-Porque chora?

Shun soluçou e esfregou os próprios olhos com as mãos.

-Tanta dor, tanta dor vindo de você, sinto que eu queria fazer algo a mais e não posso..

Shun era tão frágil e seu coração era de uma pureza inigualável. Sua boca pequena abriu com a intenção de dizer algo, mas não conseguiu, tremeu e passou os braços pela cintura de Hyoga.

Hyoga passou os dedos pelos seus lábios finos desenhando e tocando seus dentes, era como flutuar. Seu corpo não respondia mais, e ele beijou Shun.

Apenas os lábios se encontraram delicadamente e novamente Hyoga o abraçou, afundando em seus cabelos.

Os grandes olhos verdes estavam arregalados e piscavam assustados, mas ele não o desprezava, apenas foi surpreendido.

-Durma aqui essa noite- disse enquanto sentia seu perfume novamente- juro que não tentarei nada, mas sua presença me conforta. Por favor, Shun, durma comigo novamente.

Shun acentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo.

Dois dias levaram para o período de luto de Hyoga passar, a tristeza, é claro, era inevitável, mas quando Shun estava por perto ele se sentia melhor. Era como se boa parte dos seus problemas sumisse.

Eles passaram os dias seguintes em seu quarto, Hyoga contava-lhe várias histórias de sua vida, tanto na Sibéria quanto na França. Todos os detalhes o medo, o silêncio de Camus, a loucura de Isaac.

-Porque não fizeram nada? Não o levaram para um médico ou psicólogo?

-Camus disse que não adiantaria, sua doença era em sua alma e não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Pensando bem, acho que estava certo, ele não iria para um médico nem amarrado e tudo o que eles fazem nesses locais são dopar os pacientes até perderem a noção da realidade.

-Eu realmente não sei dizer o que aconteceu com ele. Tinha uma vida perfeita, mas talvez tenha se envolvido com a pessoa errada. Hyoga, que segurava uma xícara com um café fumegante parou um pouco para soprar o líquido negro- Aquele Kanon..ele virou a cabeça de Isaac...

Durante os dias que se seguiram Shun dormira no quarto de Hyoga, como uma rotina. Eles conversavam até de madrugada e acabavam exaustos. Hyoga o beijava em seus lábios e eles dormiam abraçados.

Em uma das noites, Hyoga havia bebido um pouco mais e puxou Shun para junto dele, deitou-se sobre ele sussurrando em seu ouvido que o amava e que estava louco por Shun.

Beijou-o sofregamente apertando seus corpos juntos e sentindo sua mente se dissipar em meio à paixão.

Shun gemeu quando teve a sua boca invadida e sentia o calor de Hyoga em seu corpo.

Mas quando Hyoga tentou colocar a mão por dentro de sua blusa ele gritou. Hyoga o olhou em seus olhos, havia medo e angústia no mar verde escuro. E Shun, tentando segurar suas próprias lágrimas, com os lábios tremendo se desculpou e voltou correndo para seu quarto.

-Shun- gritou- abra, por favor, me perdoe eu não quiz..

Ele bateu algumas vezes até que escutou Shun entrando no banheiro .Hyoga fez a porta se deslizar e andou até a porta do banheiro fechada.

-Shun, abra, por favor, me desculpe se eu passei da linha eu..

-Saia daqui, Hyoga, por favor, me deixe em paz, vá para seu quarto eu lhe imploro.-sua voz saía trêmula

-Shun? Você está chorando? Abra por favor.

-Vá embora!

-Shun...por favor, não me odeie...

Nenhuma resposta e Hyoga continuou batendo.

-Por favor, Shun, eu vou para meu quarto se quizer, mas não me odeie, eu não suportaria isso, preciso do seu perdão, não vou aguentar se você me odiar.

O tranco da porta se abriu e Shun, com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado abraçou Hyoga, apertando-o em sua cintura com força e soluçando compulsivamente.

-Perdoe-me...não me odeie Shun, não sei dizer o que deu em mim, por favor...eu não tenho desculpas pelo que eu fiz, não consegui me controlar, prometo que não farei nada para deixá-lo infeliz novamente, juro que nao quiz magoá-lo, Shun.

Hyoga sentiu uma terrível solidão, até aquele momento não havia pensado nisso, Shun crescera naquela casa imensa, é claro, haviam os funcionários, mas o que ele sabia sobre o amor? Ele e Isaac compartilhavam de carinhos mútuos mas Shun não tinha ninguém.

Agora se dera conta também, não sabia de quase nada de Shun, ele jamais falara de seu passado e pouco sabia sobre seu irmão, era tão misterioso quanto o passado de Camus .

Shun tremia em seus braços e Hyoga voltou a beijá-lo em seu rosto implorando pelo seu perdão.

-Shun, não me odeie, por favor...

Shun sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e Hyoga continuou o apertar entre seus braços, não queria de forma alguma machucá-lo.

-Hyoga, me perdoe, mas não quero que você me toque.

De repende Hyoga se lembrou de uma marca no pescoço de Shun, como uma cicatriz que saía de suas costas. Lembrou-se também de Shun debatendo-se à noite enquanto dormia, as vezes chorando, como se lutasse e continuava assim até que Hyoga o abraçasse e ele acabava dormindo novamente.

-Não suportaria- gemeu Shun- não suportaria..

-Shun? O que?

Ele se soltou, Shun encolheu-se em um canto temeroso, ainda debrulhado em lágrimas e lembranças

Olhar para Shun agora era como olhar para as conchas da praia. Você consegue ver a beleza de fora, mas não faz idéia do que pode encontrar lá dentro, pode haver uma vida, uma pérola, ou pode estar morta. E Shun parecia tão triste, tão imensamente infeliz.

-Que você tivesse asco por mim..

-Shun- levantou a voz inconcientemente- porque eu teria asco por você, Shun? Me diga, por favor, eu jamais sentiria isso, eu o amo, você sabe disso não? Desde o momento em que pus meus olhos em você, desde que o vi parado no aeroporto. Jamais senti o que sinto por você por qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo. No entanto, de você nada sei. É como meu mestre, eu o amo terrivelmente, como em uma tempestade, não posso enxergar nada além e continuo a mergulhar tão profundamente que começo a ter medo do que virá, de que tudo suma em meio à escuridão.

-Shun, me diga, o que há por trás de sua névoa. Não suportarei outro ser fechado em seu próprio casulo em minha vida. Meu coração dói somente ao imaginar que você sofre em solidão. Quero saber o que há além desse lindo ser que vejo, o que há em você.

-Você não entende, Hyoga, não suportaria, você não conseguiria olhar para mim... não sou uma pessoa para ter o seu amor, por mais que eu o ame também- seus soluços começavam a atrapalhar, e sua voz soava desafinada.

Hyoga o abraçou novamente.

-Nada nesse mundo tiraria meu coração de você, Shun. Em tão pouco tempo, quem me conquistou como você. Por favor me diga o que está acontecendo.

Tremendo violentamente, Shun retirou a própria camisa devagar. Hyoga arregalou os olhos e engoliu um grito e o garoto cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Em todas as partes haviam marcas de cortes, cicatrizes de ferimentos já fechados, nos braços e peito, Hyoga viu a marca que subia até seu pescoço descer e outras incontáveis.

-Não há somente aqui, em minhas pernas também...Hyoga, eu lhe imploro, não tenha nojo de mim.

Hyoga abriu os braços e o envolveu.

-Jamais- sussurrou- jamais está me ouvindo?

Shun voltou a chorar e a soluçar. Talvez havia sido demais apenas para uma noite e Hyoga decidiu que não perguntaria nada, pelo menos por enquanto.

...oooOOOooo...

Nhahooooooooooooooo

Voltei uahuaauaha ainda há alguns capítulos prontos para ser postado, como já faz algum tempo que minhas ficts andam maiores, é melhor postar devagar e sempre não? XD

Esse capítulo conta a tristeza de Hyoga com a morte de seu irmão, é que mesmo que soubemos que alguém está prestes a morrer, será doloroso não é mesmo, é essa a idéia...

A história do Shun foi um pouco baseada em um mangá que eu li e boa parte foi criada graças à minha nechan Pure-petit-Cat que me deu um big help sobre o que fazer com ele XD

Obrigada por lerem até aqui.

Agradeceria muitoo comentários, críticas até um oi XDD

tá mas eu agradeço principalmente a quem lê...

até a próxima


	14. Shun&Hyoga

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à kurumada, bandai e etcs.**_

_**Hyoga+Shun**_

Shun se lembrava de pouca coisa em sua infância, desde que sua memória o permitia, ele via sua mãe, com seus olhos nervosos rezando ajoelhada para um altar. Não eram poucas as vezes que ela usava uma faca para recolher um pouco do sangue da criança e colocá-la em um pires para uma oferenda macabra.

Ele chorava de fome , frio ou dor pelos constantes espancamentos que sofria todas as noites. Estava sempre sujo, doente ou ferido. Quando ela o levava para o chuveiro gelado, no meio do inverno, o esfregava vigorosamente até que sua pele ardesse e esfolasse.

" Sujo, criança suja deve ficar limpa para os deuses" ela dizia. Colocava-lhe roupas limpas e o levava para o altar para outro corte e mais sangue.

O prato ficava no altar em oferenda e Shun era preso por um dia inteiro dentro do banheiro.

O cheiro de insenso tentava esconder em vão o cheiro do lixo jogado em todos os cantos do apartamento, com excessão é claro do altar.

Foi em uma noite em que tudo saiu do controle de vez. Sua mãe chegara em casa desnorteada pelo recém uso das drogas de sua religião sombria. Ela sorriu diabolicamente para a criança, Shun estava fraco demais para correr, apenas se arrastou para a parede tentando em vão fugir de sua própria mãe.

Pegou-o pelo braço e o jogou sobre a mesa, e com uma faca afiada passou a lâmina em seu pulso e depois no outro. Shun gemeu ao sentir o corte enquanto sua mãe ria vendo o sangue escorrer.

Gruniu, rapidamente sentiu sua força se esvairir como o líquido rubro que escorria em um riacho de sua vida. Chorou por dentro.

-Morrerá por mim, Shun, seu nascimento foi uma desgraça, mas sua morte será comemorada e quem sabe assim ele o trará de volta.

As mãos geladas de sua mãe tocaram seu rosto e seus olhos vidrados encararam-no de uma forma macabra.

-Eu o odeio, mas também o amo, entende isso, não é? Você serviu a mim, e agora morrerá para mim pois fui eu que escolhi lhe dar a vida.

-Porquê mamãe? Porque tenho que morrer?

Ela gritava "maldido, morra de vez, morra para me purificar, morra para nos salvar do mal" enquanto ele chorava. Até que ele não escutou mais nada. Seus olhos já não viam nada, seu corpo já não sentia mais nada. Não haveria mais dor, não haveria mais sofrimento, ele chegaria ao fim, Shun desejou do fundo de sua alma que tudo isso terminasse logo.

Uma criança consegue saber o signifcado da morte? Ele sabia que não sofreria. Uma vez viu na televisão que as pessoas morriam, e viu um senhor explicando que quando morriam suas almas eram levadas até o céu e purificadas até não sobrar mais nada e isso tudo parecia tão mágico, não incrível e tentador para Shun. Morrer seria o paraíso para sua breve existência.

Essas são as últimas lembranças que Shun possuía de sua casa, ele tinha seis anos quando acordou em um hospital, quase sem memória. Passava noites gritando para as enfermeiras se afastarem ou se debatendo, muitas vezes falava coisas que não faziam sentido algum. Levou meses para que se recuperasse totalmente dos ferimentos e da desnutrição grave que sofrera.

Devagar, voltou a andar. Devagar sentiu que seu corpo se fortalecia como deveria ser, e ele não se lembrava direito do que acontecia com a sua mãe.

Todas as noites durante meses ele recebeu a visita de Ikki, um rapaz de uns vinte anos que lhe trazia presentes e tentava fazer com que falasse, era rude com as enfermeiras, como um caipira mal-educado, mas extremamente gentil com Shun.

Logo ele revelou ser seu irmão mais velho, fora ele quem o salvara da morte e era ele quem cuidava das despesas hospitalares. Pouco a pouco Shun foi se abrindo novamente, voltou a falar e passou a amar o irmão.

Quando finalmente Shun saiu do hospital Ikki disse a Shun que não poderiam morar juntos, entre lágrimas o pequeno garoto aceitou seu destino. Moraria em um lugar muito melhor que sua casa com sua mãe, teria muitas pessoas para tomar conta de si. Teria comida sempre que quizesse, e estudaria junto com as outras crianças. As donas da casa que passou a morar, gêmeas velhas amigas de Ikki, assumiram a responsabilidade pela sua segurança.

E assim ele cresceu, mas as marcas produzidas em seu corpo pela sua mãe jamais o deixaram. Sofrera preconceitos quando criança pela ingenuidade e talvez um pouco pela crueldade da ignorância.

Os pais e mães que frequentavam as escolas o julgavam e muitas vezes não permitiam que brincasse com seus filhos.

Quando tinha que se trocar na frente de seus colegas, era um terror, era importunado e chamado de vários nomes desagradáveis, os casos de violência física não eram incomuns e Shun passou a se fechar cada vez mais.

Foi no ginásio que a situação lhe tornou insuportável, Shun não conseguia ter um dia em que ninguém o importunasse, suas notas caíram, os professores não se importaram, ele falava cada vez menos até se calar completamente.

E as gêmeas entraram em um acordo com seu irmão, Ikki veio pessoalmente conversar com Shun e durante vários dias ele apareceu a noite na casa até que chegou a uma conclusão. Shun estudaria em casa com professores particulares até que ele estivesse disposto a voltar a conversar com as pessoas normalmente.

Com a chegada de moradores temporários ele conhecia pessoas novas, os funcionários da casa eram amigáveis, o que o mantinha em contato com o mundo exterior. Mas ninguém que ele realmente se importasse além de seu irmão e das gêmeas. E isso se manteve até a chegada de Hyoga.

Shun se levantou de madrugada andou silenciosamente até o banheiro. Hyoga ainda parecia dormir e não queria acordá-lo.

Tateou a parede em busca do interruptor. Até os cinco anos ele sofrera agora tudo voltava à sua mente de repente. Olhou atentamente marca por marca. Havia crescido, muitas haviam desaparecido e outras somente escurecido mas muitas se mantinham profundas em sua pele. Eventualmente ele imaginou que iriam se suavizar, pelo menos enquanto estivesse morando com as gêmeas e não frequentasse a escola.

Shun deixou que algumas lágrimas rolassem livremente e caírem no chão e rezou para ver Ikki novamente.

Precisava vê-lo, todas as vezes que se sentia fraco demais para continuar, que seus pesadelos o atomentavam ele chamava por Ikki para as estrelas. De repente, Shun sentiu-se ser envolvido pela cintura. Não era Ikki, era Hyoga com os cabelos loiros bagunçados e encostando sua testa em sua nuca.

-Shun...-sussurrou fazendo Shun tremer.

-Acordei você?

-Não, meu amado Shun, meu querubin de cabelos castanhos, seu coração me chamou.

Shun virou-se para encarar Hyoga, estava assustado. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, Shun não estava de maneira alguma acostumado a ser amado. Tinha Ikki e é claro as gêmeas. Mas Hyoga, o que Hyoga sentia por ele e ele por Hyoga era novo e ele temia que Hyoga o odiasse.

-No que está pensando?

-Meu irmão. Já faz meses que não o vejo.

Hyoga beijou seu rosto e depois seus lábios e o puxou delicadamente para voltarem para a cama.

-Eu nunca o vi aqui.

-Ele é silencioso, vem direto para o meu quarto. Ele não gosta de falar com ninguém, nem com os empregados. Aparece de madrugada. –Shun colocou as duas mãos no peito e fechou os olhos um pouco- Sabe, as vezes eu consigo senti-lo perto de mim, mas quando abro os olhos ele não está, mas sei que esteve comigo.

Shun, ainda envergonhado voltou para os futons e puxou as cobertas para cima de seu corpo, se abraçando. Já fazia muito tempo que ninguém o via dessa maneira.

Era doloros pensar no passado, mas não queria mais temer, não queria temer Hyoga, por todos os Deuses, não queria jamais que Hyoga o odiasse.

Hyoga beijou seus lábios novamente e deitou-se, puxando Shun para cima de si sentindo seu corpo quente. As cicatrizes eram profundas o suficiente para deixar alguns trechos em relevo. Em seu pulso haviam duas marcas de cortes que Hyoga deduziu que havia sido algo mais grave. A marca de seu pescoço descia pelas costas e fazia um desenho em S.

Hyoga passou os dedos por suas costas analisando suas marcas. Shun apertou os lençóis entre os dedos, nervoso. O rapaz loiro riu, discretamente quando passou a mão em sua cintura e Shun pulou com as cócegas. Sua pele era macia, como imaginava que fosse e exalava um perfume tão envolvente que Hyoga achava que enlouqueceria de amor

-Para mim- Hyoga disse com sua voz rouca e grave que faria qualquer um perder o chão- você é a mais bela de todas as criaturas que já vi em minha vida.

E Shun sentiu seu coração apertar de felicidade, pensou que poderia morrer naquele momento e desejou que o tempo parasse ali. Beijou Hyoga pela primeira vez partindo de si. Hyoga tinha mais músculos que ele, seu corpo era liso e branco como um cisne, forte, seus ombros largos eram envolventes e seus cabelos dourados eram como um sol para Shun.

Jamais imaginou que sentiria isso, seu corpo reagindo de tal maneira que o fazia vibrar. A cada toque, a cada troca de olhares, era como se um universo novo nascesse entre eles e um mundo de êxtase e felicidade tomava conta de sua alma perturbada pelo passado.

Hyoga girou-se sobre Shun, beijando seu pescoço e ouviu-o gemer. Seus beijos começaram a aumentar de intensidade e suas mãos apertavam-no com mais força. Ele jamais parecera tão lindo assim, entre seus lençóis brancos e seu peito nú, Shun estava ofegante e suas bochechas vermelhas. E Hyoga o beijou novamente, com força agora, fome e desejo. Sua mente se esvaziou por completo enquanto deixou seu corpo mandar em si.

Devagar, levemente receoso pelos seus medos, Shun permitiu-se levar por Hyoga, que murmurava "eu o amo" por diversas vezes e gemendo e suspirando entre os dentes.

Quando Hyoga se despiu Shun pode ver as marcas deixadas pelas cirurgias em seu abdomem, pernas e algumas espalhadas pelo corpo e Shun se sentiu um pouco envergonhado pela sua própria reação ao fitar o peito branco e sem pelos de seu amigo.

-Minhas marcas o incomodam?

-Oh de maneira alguma, Hyoga, quem sou eu para ficar incomodado?

Hyoga riu e o beijou novamente, sentindo o calor saindo de seu corpo nú, arrancando-lhe gemidos oras controlados, hora despudorados e mordeu seu pescoço e sua nuca, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-O que aconteceu com você, Shun, era tão falante, tão empolgado, agora está se contorcendo sob meus toques, sem dizer nada..

Estava cego, surdo e mudo pelo ardor, e continuaram assim até adormecerem.

De manhã Shun fez algo que jamais havia feito antes, entrou na enorme banheira de pedras do primeiro andar. Hyoga viu satisfeito seu deslumbramento com tudo. É claro que já tinha entrado no salão, mas jamais se banhara naquele lugar, o que, para Hyoga era um termendo desperdício.

Assim como Isaac fizera no passado, Hyoga lavou seu corpo e o colocou na banheira devagar para sentir sua pele marcada se acostumar com a temperatura alta. Shun, ainda envergonhado encurvava seu corpo para sentar-se abraçando seus joelhos, mas pouco a pouco foi deixando-se levar pela sensação agradável que a maior parte dos japoneses amavam.

Desde sua chegada ao Japão o tempo passara mais rápido do que nunca, Hyoga viu-se trabalhando em seu incansável projeto para recuperar o navio de sua finada mãe das profundesas do oceano congelado. Dinheiro jamais havia sido problema, mas haveria quantidade o suficiente para convenver as pessoas à se arriscarem com ele em uma missão cujo objetivo principal era o resgate de um corpo de uma mulher que não significava nada para a humanidade? Que morreria de qualquer maneira mesmo não estando no barco?

Mas não era verdade, o dinheiro comprava tudo, era o dinheiro que movia a humaniade e Hyoga sabia disso. Aprendera isso quando novo e notou que seu pai adotivo tinha tudo o que gostaria, diferente de sua mãe que mal conseguia se alimentar.

Hyoga alternava a sua atenção às buscas de mapas e maquinaria para seu projeto, mas ao mesmo tempo dava a alma a seu novo amante melancólico.

Shun chorou como uma criança órfã no dia em que finalmente revelara o que lhe foi possível dizer sobre a verdade de sua infância. Sobre sua mãe violenta e alucinada e sobre como um dia pensou que a morte seria seu maior triunfo.

Os dias com Shun eram sempre felizes, Hyoga não se cabia em felicidade de ter uma companhia tão agradável e bela quanto o menino. Eles viajaram pelo Japão e por alguns países asiáticos. Shun era sempre dedicado em seus próprios estudos.

Graças à Hyoga, sua auto-estima melhorara consideravelmente e Shun considerou fortemente voltar à frequentar as escolas para entrar em alguma universidade.

No entanto a medida em que os dias de sua viagem se aproximavam, Shun parecia mais triste e temeroso.

-Não se preocupe, Shun, dará tudo certo.

Ele chorava, não gostava de tudo isso. Talvez pelo seu passado Shun não achava que Hyoga deveria tentar qualquer coisa com a sua mãe.

Mas ele jamais disse uma palavra, as vezes se trancava sozinho em seu quarto ou abraçava Hyoga.

Dias, anos voam quando sua vida está bem, Hyoga não se lembrava de tal paz à muito tempo, mas no ínfimo de seu coração ainda era atormentado pela imagem de sua mãe. Aos poucos sentiu que se não concluísse seus objetivos, esqueceria definitivamente daquela jovem de cabelos dourados adoecida que tanto amou. Sua voz já não era mais que uma miragem jogada ao vento e seus olhos? Eram tão azuis assim?

E Hyoga temeu por tudo isso, apressou seu trabalho, não demoraria muito à partir agora.

...oooOOOooo...

Domo, Hissashiburi (à quanto tempo)

Como andam minhas amadas leitoras?

Aqui está uma muvuca que só, para quem não sabe, moro no Japão, e todos ouviram falar que aqui a coisa tá preta. Eu moro na parte leste do país, portanto não foi diretamente afetada pelo terremoto, mas, como o país é pequeno também sinto os tremores. Mas o que mais afeta aqui foi a economia em geral. Fábricas não estão trabalhando, as pessoas estão com medo e traumatizadas então estão estocando comida, o que faz com que falte arroz no mercado X-X enfim tá uma zona.

Os tremores pós-terremoto não páram e não há previsões para parar tão cedo, fora os outros problemas das usinas, desabrigados etc.

Mas o que mais surpreende foi a eficiência dos Japoneses, muitas estradas estão sendo reconstruídas e o povo já tem água e alimentos quentes doados na região afetada.

Eu jamais tinha presenciado tragédias em minha vida e devo dizer, foi um pouco assustador e triste ver tantas histórias de perdas. Como minha mãe contou que uma velhinha carregava um bebê nas costas para fugir do tsunami, mas não aguentou-se, e implorou para um rapaz que também fugia para correr com o nenem. Quando o rapaz olhou para trás, a velha havia desaparecido na água e ele não podia mais procurar ou ele e o nenem morreriam também.

Bem, sei que é muito triste, mas estamos lutando agora para o país se reerguer e espero que torçam por nós o/.

...

Tá, voltando ao assunto que isso aqui não é blog XD a história do Shun, como eu disse, é triste, e eu me inspirei em um mangá que contava a história real de uma criança aqui no Japão+ idéias boladas pela minha Nechan. Tem histórias muito tristes nos mangás que eu leio XDD

Acho que não vou demorar tanto a postar again já que tenho algums capítulos prontos, mas vai depender um pouco do meu trampo.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, o Shun é um dos meus chars favoritos e fiz ele sofrendo (sou meio sádica xD) com muito carinho.

Obrigada por lerem até aqui, sei que escrevi bastante hoje XDD.

Até a próxima

Ps. Faz uns dias que eu to tentando postar esse capítulo aqui e o não estava colaborando u.u alguém mais teve esse problema?


	15. Hyoga 7

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, seus direitos pertencem à bandai e Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Hyoga 7**_

Camus apareceu no Japão após a morte de Isaac mais duas vezes, uma de madrugada e outra na noite que partiria. Ele estava lá quando Hyoga fazia suas malas. Shun em seu próprio quarto finjia que estava tudo bem, mas não estava.

Camus mantinha-se sentado como um príncipe que Hyoga admirava em suas roupas de veludo azul-marinho e camisas de linhos. Seus cabelos como sempre, divinamente penteados e soltos e não tirava os olhos castanhos de cima de Hyoga.

Hyoga dobrava suas roupas uma a uma, estava animado com a viagem. Talvez se Camus não o tivesse mandado para o Japão ele jamais teria coragem de partir completamente sozinho como partiu.

-Sua juventude me conduz- ele disse- sua vivacidade e seu amor são como alimentos para minha alma. Estou feliz que tenha superado a morte de seu irmão.

-E você, meu pai, meu mestre? – Hyoga não olhou para Camus sabendo que ele não mudaria sua expressão- Superou a morte de Isaac? Superou a culpa que lhe domina?

Hyoga tocou sua pele, não estava dura e rígida como normalmente estava. Tinha suas bochechas avermelhadas e levemente febris. Seu cheiro ainda era inconfundível.

-Hyoga, ele partiu por escolha própria.

-Não foi o que perguntei pai, sei que ainda sofre, e se culpa, mas a culpa não é sua.

Camus finalmente se levantou, com meio sorriso em seu rosto e beijou o rosto de Hyoga.

-Sei, disso, meu filho, apenas sinto uma dor por não ter conseguido fazer mais nada. Mas não deveremos mais falar sobre isso, eu lhe imploro, Hyoga, para tomar cuidado, aquelas águas são traiçoeiras demais e, mesmo com todo o cuidado de pessoas experientes que irão o acompanhar, o perigo é extremo.

-Dois invernos já se passaram desde que você veio para cá, e sinto que você mudou tanto, cresceu tanto. Estou realmente feliz por você Hyoga, e espero que essa felicidade que você sente dure.

Foram juntos, os três no aeroporto. Shun estava o tempo todo com os braços nos seus. Suas mãos pequenas estavam geladas com o frio do inverno e ele tremia levemente, Shun sempre odiou o frio.

Ele o abraçou com força, não tinha coragem de falar nada pois sabia que nada que dissesse mudaria a cabeça dura e teimosa de Hyoga. Como lhe doía ser deixado para trás, e como a sua alma o alertava, se deixasse-o partir, seria a última vez que veria Hyoga como é.

-Shun, jamais se esqueça, você tem o meu amor, você é meu e eu sou seu. Estou partindo pois é algo que preciso fazer, é algo que minha alma implora e me perturba e só depois disso eu terei paz.

Hyoga deslizou sua mão pelo rosto de Shun, nenhum sinal de barba, ele mesmo também não tinha mais do que poucos fios imperceptíveis, mas Shun, era como uma moça, seu rosto com traços delicados e finos o fizera se apaixonar.

-Juro que o amarei e pensarei em você o tempo todo, não sofra por favor.

Camus olhou para Shun apreensivo, mas nada disse, se despediu com um abraço e um beijo em seus lábios e Hyoga virou-lhe as costas para partir.

O barco era grande, um dos maiores que Hyoga já havia visto em sua vida, haviam muitas pessoas trabalhando para aquele projeto do menino egoísta e mimado. Mas para Hyoga, pouco ou nada importava a opnião daquelas pessoas, recebiam por isso e deveriam cumprir seus contratos.

Hyoga jogou os braços para os lados sentindo o clima frio que amava tanto quando criança, sua perna latejava, é claro, mas naquele momento nada importava. Pensou em sua antiga casa, não muito longe dali onde viveu feliz com a pequena Sell e Isaac e também seu mestre. Pensou nos cães que amava e lobos que foi forçado a matar para assegurar seus animais.

Como era bom estar de volta, como era bom poder pensar em tempos que jamais voltaria. Sua mãe, o que ela pensaria se soubesse que ele estava ali, procurando por seu corpo inanimado eternizado pela baixa temperatura?

Alguns flashs de memória dominaram a sua mente. Sua mãe, seu sorriso, as senhoras e o cheiro de gordura na casa. Os lençóis sujos e os bonecos de neve com folhas de árvores caídas. Hyoga apertou os olhos quando lembrou-se do barco, via como se enxergasse por detrás de um pano, silhuetas, sua mãe, pessoas correndo.

-Senhor?

Como se acordasse, Hyoga abriu os olhos piscando algumas vezes para notar um dos pesquisadores russos encarando-o como se olhasse para um fantasma. O rapaz mais velho pediu para Hyoga acompanhá-lo na sala de pesquisas para verificar as condições climáticas.

Apesar dos avisos sobre uma tempestade se aproximando, o capitão do barco garantiu que passaria logo e que estaria seguro para apenas uma pesquisa no primeiro dia.

Já estavam algumas horas em mar quando Hyoga foi avisado que a sonda achara seu barco. E havia um corpo congelado preso à um dos quartos das câmaras e Hyoga teve certeza. Era a sua mãe.

-Tão perto,tão perto- e ele implorou para descer com uma pequena barcassa, sozinho, para olhar de cima do gelo o lugar em que dissera adeus para sua amada mãe.

Mas o clima estava realmente perigoso e uma tempestade dominou o mar chacoalhando ambos os barcos de um lado para o outro.

O capitão e toda a tripulação do navio tentou o possível para puxar Hyoga de volta, mas a tempestade aumentou se misturando com uma nevasca.

Ventos fortíssimos e o som da água não deixavam Hyoga ouvir o grande navio e seus avisos.

A pequena lancha fora arrastada pela terrível onda e Hyoga não pode ver mais o barco de pesquisa. Ele estava definitivamente preso na lancha.

De repende seu próprio barco começara a vazar e logo viu um grande bloco de gelo cair sobre sua barca. Lutou com todas as forças para se manter sobre ele mas nada adiantara, fora jogado com força para baixo e para cima na água. Uma onda de choque e dor percorreu seu corpo e Hyoga não conseguia focalizar nada.

Enquanto sentia seus pulmões se encherem da água cortante do mar congelado , tudo que conseguiu pensar era na dor agonizante.

Hyoga sabia o que deveria fazer para tentar se salvar, deveria voltar para o barco, mesmo em pedaços, mas seu corpo não obedecia, era como se milhões de facas entrassem em cada minúsculo pedacinho do seu corpo e lhe dilacerassem a carne.

Seu pulmão se encheria com aquele líquido salgado e ele morreria, ele sabia que não duraria muito mais.

Hyoga afundou, preso na corrente violenta do mar e foi puxado novamente para baixo bem fundo.

Em meio as águas escutou uma voz, uma voz conhecida, alguém que sabia seu nome e sentiu-se ser invadido por uma paz, uma paz inigualável e um sentimento que conhecia.

Era isso, morreria, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer, mas também não tinha medo, estava indo de encontro à sua mãe, ele viu, seu rosto, seus cabelos dourados dançando na água.

Viu Isaac também, de braços abertos, gritando seu nome, dizendo-o para ser forte, ele podia jurar que o sentiu segurando-o em seus braços e beijando-lhe os lábios e dizendo que ele estava a salvo agora e finalmente não sentiu mais nada.

De repente algo o puxou de volta, para cima, para fora, para o ar gélido. Espasmos violentos e involutários tomavam posse do seu corpo, seus pulmões estavam cheios de água e doíam como se tivesse sido esmagados. Estava coberto por uma manta quente e alguém lhe chamava.

-Hyoga, Hyoga, me escute, você não pode morrer. Não você, você não pode me deixar também.

Era seu pai? Era Camus, ele sabia, ele chorava? Escutou soluços e seu corpo ser chacoalhado. Mas não sentia dor, não, estava bem, não conseguia se manter consciente, sabia que estava morrendo, talvez nem estivesse mais consciente.

-Você vai ficar bem, escutou? Não vou permitir que você parta, não posso suportar se você morrer também, Hyoga. Espero que um dia me perdoe pelo que eu irei fazer.

De repende alguma coisa o cortou o pescoço, como uma picada de cobra Hyoga sentiu os dedos da morte em seus lábios.

Não, não era a morte, era alguém que ele conhecia. Seu coração batia com força e agora se sentiu muito próximo a Camus, sentiu seu coração ser invadido pelo dele e estavam em sintonia alto e ritmado como se tivesse dentro de sua alma. Sua cabeça vibrava com as batidas e seus olhos viam nada e tudo.

Hyoga gemeu e gritou, não de dor, mas a excitação tomava conta de si.

Sangue, era sangue entrando pela sua boca, e seu corpo, involuntariamente pedia mais, mais, mais, era a felicidade em sua forma mais pura, o pecado. Desafiando os deuses da morte. Ele bebia, sabia que era de Camus, sabia que Camus lhe dava parte de si como jamais dera a ninguém. O gosto enferrujado do sangue era agradável e quente, sentiu o sofrimento e o amor de Camus por ele.

Abriu os olhos e se viu na pele de Camus, olhando para aquela pequena criança loira no barco correndo para o colo da mãe, Camus admirava o amor que sua mãe sentia e se lembrava de sua própria família. Mas Camus também sabia que a moça loira morreria logo, deixando o menino sozinho nesse mundo imenso e cruel.

Viu de repente Camus e Milo, aquela linda criatura loira e alta, um pouco maior que Camus sorrindo um para o outro com roupas antigas, era outra era, um mundo onde as pessoas tinham camas de palhas e o imperador governava.

Dançavam juntos em um grande salão e alguns servos tocavam músicas melódicas para seus mestres. E Camus ria como Hyoga jamais vira em toda sua vida. Seus lábios deixando-se mostrar os dentes brancos perfeitos e suas covinhas charmosas em suas bochechas. Milo tomou-o pela mão e o beijou, segurou-o pela cintura e rodopiou com ele por toda a sala.

Hyoga pode sentir a felicidade escaldande vazando por todos naquele lugar. Era um mundo perfeito, ao menos para Camus e não havia mais nada nesse mundo que ele desejasse naquele momento.

Um predador monstruoso pulou sobre Milo,estava frágil e delicado, e Camus gritou, desesperadamente, eles o matariam, matariam seu Milo e eles o que fizeram? Tentou alcançá-lo com toda a sua força mas estava sendo segurado, eram fortes, muito mais fortes que ele e Milo foi atirado contra a parede e espancado no chão. Camus gritou, Milo não aguentaria nada naquele estado. E o ser, que agora Camus enxergava ser um homem deitou-se sobre o corpo desmaiado de Milo e Milo não soltou nenhum barulho. E Camus sentiu em seu ombro dentes afiados como de um animal e apagou, no chão.

Camus agora chorava sentado sobre a cama vazia, usava roupas de uma outra época, menos antiga, mas não do mundo de Hyoga ainda, suas mãos apertavam os lençóis de seda e o perfume de Milo ainda podia ser sentido. Estava silencioso, sabia que um dia aconteceria e se culpou terrivelmente por não ser forte o suficiente por ele. Ele jurou para Milo que seria forte, jurou que estaria com ele, mas mesmo assim ele não pode deixar para trás sua solidão, ele precisava disso, mas Milo jamais suportaria viver daquela maneira. E Milo havia o deixado. Ele estava sozinho agora, e Camus também.

Hyoga viu uma criança deitada no chão, um lindo gramado verde e o sol quente. Viu outras crianças cercando a de cabelos vermelhos, agora podia ver, era Camus, criança, roupas de nobres assim como as outras crianças, podia ser um personagem de um filme de tão belo e arrumado e todos riam, todos sorriam, e um pai amoroso vinha com sua mãe nos braços, os dois felizes. Um bebê em seu colo, seu mais novo irmão, tinha os cabelos vermelhos como os seus e de seu pai. Camus o amou no mesmo instante e a outra menina, no colo da mãe com os cabelos dourados, ela era linda também, dois bebês que Camus jurou para os pais que os amariam para sempre. Recebeu em sua testa um beijo suave de sua mãe e depois de seu pai. Era tão feliz, tão feliz, era apenas uma crianças mas jamais quiz que nada mudasse.

O som de seus corações ainda ecoavam em sua mente, sua visão voltou a ficar turva e escureceu aos poucos até perceber que seus olhos estavam fechados.

Vira muito mais de Camus que soube em toda sua vida. Sua alma aberta para ele de um modo como jamais imaginou. Hyoga sabia agora, entendia o sofrimento de Camus, sabia porque ele parecia estar sempre tão sozinho.

E de repente estava lá, na neve, no colo de Camus novamente. Sangue escorria dos olhos de seu pai. Abraçados. Camus soluçava e tinha os dentes serrados, apertou Hyoga com força por alguns segudos e o soltou.

-Mestre...

Camus colocou-o no chão e se levantou, virando-se de costas, não tinha coragem de falar, com o dedo indicou um casaco grande e peludo.

Hyoga colocou o casaco e se sentiu imensamente melhor, mas Camus não se movia, tinha a cabeça baixa.

-Mestre...-Hyoga deu a volta para encará-lo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida vira Camus chorar. Lágrimas vermelhas tingindo seu rosto insistentemente, mas Camus logo arrumou sua compostura de príncipe e arrumou seu próprio casaco e passou os dedos nos cabelos.

-Vamos embora.-sua voz saiu trêmula.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá pessoas que ainda passam por aqui, mesmo essa fict sendo tão longa. Ultimamente ando escrevendo menos yaois e mais uns shoujos..mas isso não signfica que eu abandonei o Yaoi de vez, não, nem pensar, ainda leio bastante, mas como estou empolgada com um projeto com minha nechan, acabei por diminuir o ritmo das minhas ficts Bls.

Mas eu voltarei uahauahuahaua

Até o próximo capítulo o/


	16. Hyoga 8

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai e ao Kurumada-sensei.**_

_**Hyoga 8**_

Ele não fazia idéia de onde estava agora, era sujo e tinha um cheiro fétido de lixo. Seu corpo estava molhado e sentia frio, muito frio. Mas não sentia mais dor em seus pulmões. Seu estômago estava revirando e seu corpo tremia e se contorcia involuntariamente, mas estava em pé.

Por um segundo, um medo terrível de morrer passou por sua cabeça e entrou em pânico, Hyoga agarrou o braço de Camus com força apertando o tecido fino que o cobria.

-Está tudo bem- ele sussurrou em francês- venha, você deve se alimentar e devemos partir logo.

Havia um senhor caído no chão de uma parede suja e preta. Vestia roupas rasgadas e não tinha um lado do sapato.

-Você consegue ouvir o que seu coração conta? Ele está tão bêbado que não saberia se está acordado ou dormindo.

Hyoga o olhou por uns instantes e voltou a encarar seu mestre.

-Nada? Ainda é cedo então... Meu filho preste muita atenção no que eu lhe direi agora. Nós, pessoas como eu e você vivemos da morte dos outros, precisamos que elas morram para sobrevivermos, entende?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Eu sei que isso pode ser terrível para você, mas se não o fizer irá eventualmente definhar e morrer, compreende?

-Agora escute, esse homem caído é um assassino, ele mata meninas indefesas por pura diversão, é tão miserável que não consegue nem assaltar ninguém. Quero que você siga seu instinto, entende? Sente e fome tomando conta de si?

Camus estava certo, suas entranhas pediam agora por alimento e aquele homem podre lhe parecera imensamente interessante. Aliás, jamais sentiu tanta fome em sua vida.

-Devagar-Camus olhou para os lados para certificar-se de que ninguém os veria, o velho não fez nenhuma resistência quando Hyoga o segurou em seus braços, talvez com força demais.

Seu sangue pulsava sob sua pele, ele podia ver a veia azul em seu pescoço sujo, nada fazia diferença, seu cheiro, sua roupa imunda, nada. Não percebeu quando suas presas estavam em seu pescoço e logo aquela sensação.

Seus corações em sintonia, o homem lutando pela sua própria vida mesmo não sabendo direito o que ocorria, mandou uma corrente de informações aleatórias para Hyoga, uma mulher caída no chão, crianças mortas, sangue e mais sangue. Eles eram iguais, eram assassinos, e não se importavam. Hyoga não se importava, o desejo pela sua morte era muito maior. Muito maior.

A sensação do coração diminuindo em sua boca, o homem amoleceu o corpo e rapidamente Hyoga sugou até que sentisse que seu coração pararia.

E uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo. Seu estômago revirou e ele ficou tonto e Camus o segurou pela cintura, abrançando seu filho, agora duplamente seu.

Camus encostou a boca em sua orelha para sussurrar "vamos partir para um lugar mais seguro, me abrace".

Estavam flutuando? A sensação do frio era levemente incômoda e maravilhosa, o vento cortante não fazia tão mal quanto faria com Hyoga de algumas horas atrás. Logo estavam lá, em sua antiga casa. A casa em que Hyoga cresceu com seu irmão. Tudo estava exatamente como deixaram a não ser é claro pelo tempo que se passou, o tempo frio não permitia que tudo se estragasse rapidamente, mas mesmo assim as cortinas brancas estavam amareladas.

A poeira estava estacionada por todo o lugar deixando tudo com um aspecto fantasmagórico, mas estava tudo exatamente no lugar onde haviam deixado.

Camus abriu a porta de seu próprio quarto no segundo andar. Havia uma grande banheira lá e um chuveiro de água aquecida, Camus conseguia tudo o que queria até algum tipo de encanamento que corria pela casa.

-Tome um banho, meu filho, seu corpo irá soltar os restos de sua existência humana.

Hyoga o fez e encarou seu corpo, como estava mais branco, como parecia mais iluminado e liso. Ele abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água quente cair em seu corpo, a água brilhava de um modo como jamais vira. Notara agora como era tudo diferente, como Camus parecia ainda mais bonito e elegante, um príncipe do gelo. E ele simplesmente o encarava da porta com o olhar perdido.

Quando Hyoga terminou, Camus trouxe-lhe roupas limpas e o convidou para entrarem no que Hyoga tinha certeza ser seu armário. Mas não era. Por trás das paredes haviam corredores que ligavam o quarto de Camus à um tipo de quarto subterrâneo de onde, segundo Camus, ele os monitorava quando havia sol.

Era exatamente como o quarto que eles conheciam a não ser pelas inúmeras portas. Haviam também quadros de várias épocas e roupas e objetos antigos.

-Esse quarto eu usei durante muitos anos enquanto vocês cresciam, não há muita coisa, a maior parte dos bens que eu guardo com mais cuidado estão em um outro ninho na França.

-Ninho?-sorriu Hyoga.

-Não sei como definir- Camus acendeu as lâmpadas e Hyoga pode ver melhor, haviam marcas de quadros que proavelemente foram retirados e uma grande cama no centro. Um armário aberto antigo e estranhamente uma lareira.

Camus se aproximou de Hyoga dando-lhe um beijo em sua testa ainda molhada e o abraçou . Hyoga conseguiu sentir seu coração batendo muito rápido.

-Jurei para mim mesmo que jamais aconteceria- sussurrou- jamais permitiria que acontecesse com você também.

Foi como um golpe. Era isso, não, que Isaac tinha passado, era isso que o fez enlouquecer, era por isso que Camus e Isaac pareciam tão perdidos ou magoados.

-Por Deus-sussurrou-todo esse tempo...imaginei que tivesse algo diferente mas.. por todos os meus anos, tentei guardar minhas perguntas em minha mente, jamais...

Camus não o soltou, continuou apertando Hyoga em seus braços como se fosse o gancho que ele tinha com a realidade.

-Perdoe-me, eu não podia deixá-lo partir, fui tolo, inconsequente. Foi um grande erro, um grande erro.

-Mestre, pode me dizer o que somos? somos vampiros?

Camus o soltou levemente e sentou na beirada da cama se jogando sobre seus cotovelos.

-Não sei o que deveria responder-disse deixando sua cabeça cair para trás- durante toda a minha existência, ouvi muitos nomes, vampiros, demônios, Jiang Shi, gólens, zumbis, Deuses malignos, bruxos mas também fomos chamados de outros nomes menos agressivos. Mas o que somos realmente? Criaturas que estão presas eternamentes neste mundo, não partiremos para o outro mundo ou o nada, não envelhecendo como as outras pessoas.

Hyoga continuou olhando em silêncio.

-Jurei a mim mesmo que assistiria você morrer em silêncio, mas mesmo assim- Camus fez uma pausa para levantar o próprio corpo e olhar nos olhos de Hyoga-não consegui.

O príncipe, que era belo, agora lhe parecia extremamente anormal. Seus olhos eram feitos de vidro assim como suas unhas? Brilhantes e transparentes.

-Venha, Hyoga, venha dormir, amanhã conversaremos.

Obediente, Hyoga se arrastou até os macios lençóis de seda azul e se aninhou nos braços de Camus. O cansaço tomou conta de si, seus olhos pesaram e pouco a pouco foi perdendo a consciência.

Durante a manhã Hyoga sonhou com Isaac. Após o acidente ele tinha os mesmo hábitos noturno de Camus, mas estava mais agressivo e imprudente. Sonhou que flutuava no céu e assistia ambos juntos se agredirem ou chorarem. O mundo tinha cores diferentes, e viu os humanos caminhando normalmente como se nada pudesse feri-los.

Viu Isaac caído no chão, ensanguentado, com uma estaca enfiada em seu coração e Camus observando imóvel em pé ao seu lado.

-Mestre, não irá fazer nada?-gritou Hyoga.

-Mestre Isaac vai morrer! Não vai fazer nada?

Camus virou-se para Isaac, seus olhos sangravam e havia uma estaca em seu próprio peito. Ele tremeu e de repente caiu e Hyoga correu para segurá-lo mas não chegou a tempo e Isaac se levantou, pulou sobre Camus e ambos desapareceram.

Hyoga olhou para baixo, seu peito estava sangrando também, entrou em pânico, o que aconteceria consigo?

Hyoga se levantou assustado, sua respiração estava acelerada. Por alguns instante achou que estava no Japão, que a noite anterior havia sido um pesadelo.

-Pesadelo?

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos suados e molhados, estavam um pouco melados.

-É sangue-disse Camus- tudo o que sai de nós é sangue agora, suor, lágrimas, tudo. Pessoalmente acho estranho que ainda somos capazes de chorar sangue. É como se fizesse parte da maldição.

-Mestre, o que aconteceu com Isaac?

Camus já esperava que lhe fosse feito essa pergunta, sem mudar a expressão de seu rosto rígido respondeu.

-Ele andava com Kanon, Kanon é inconsequente, tolo e escravo de Julian. Mas isso não é para você, meu filho. Tudo o que precisa saber é que jamais, não importa o quão tentador pareça, jamais se alimente de um inocente. Você foi criado por mim, tem valores que eu dei durante toda a sua vida, ama a justiça e os corações bons, se beber de um inocente acabará como Isaac.

-Então é isso que ele fazia?

Camus acentiu- Sim, meu filho, ele bebia de inocentes oferecido por Kanon. Não é tão fácil quanto parece resistir a um sangue fresco. Os maus tem um sabor delicioso, sim isso é verdade, mas sei o quão é tentador provar do sangue de alguém sem pecados, alguém que jamais mandaria aquela corrente de informações que você recebeu ontem quando bebeu daquele vagabundo. Mas nada disso importa agora, Isaac se foi. Não tenho mais nada dele além de fotos velhas e lembranças dolorosas. Mas não é disso que precisamos conversar, Hyoga. Vamos nos alimentar, irei com você, depois conversaremos sobre seu futuro.

-Meu futuro?

-Sim, você jamais deverá ver Shun novamente.

Aquilo foi um choque. Hyoga não havia pensado nisso, ele não era mais Hyoga, ele havia morrido

Não respondeu, não sabia exatamente o que deveria dizer e Camus o conduziu até a saída explicando-lhe que as noites intermináveis daquele país eram perfeitas por permitir que os vampiros caçassem à vontade, mas estavam em desvantagem no número de pessoas para se alimentar. Camus também lhe explicou que, durante um tempo viveu de sangue de animais por falta de seres humanos de corações amaldiçoados.

"Corações amaldiçoados" foi repetido por Hyoga inúmeras vezes. Não gostava da palavra "mau" ou "assassino" pois cada vez que as repetia, se sentia como um deles. Não era diferente com "corações amaldiçoados" mas o fazia se sentir menos mal.

Foram caçar juntos então, Camus instruia-lhe o tempo todo sobre como agir perto de humanos, como procurar quem deveriam procurar e como deveriam se livrar dos corpos sem sangue antes que levantassem alguma suspeita.

-Mestre, porque é tão ruim que sejamos vampiros? Quer dizer, somos imortais, mais fortes e poderosos que os humanos.

-Você faz as mesmas perguntas iestúpidas de Isaac, não entende o que somos? Monstros, assassinos, pode parecer tudo muito bem agora, mas futuramente você perceberá, a eterninadade é um fardo pesado demais. Nós não fomos criados para sermos eternos, nós, os humanos, somos criados para viver, comer, beber, para casarmos, termos filhos e morrer como todas as outras coisas da terra, portanto não me pegunte essas bobagens, seu cérebro e sua alma se definhará quando perceber que você tem idade demais para estar existindo.

-Mestre-sussurrou Hyoga tocando em seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos-entendo o que diz sobre a eternidade, mas o que me diz de seu coração? nunca encontrou a felicidade como vampiro?

Camus sorriu, não de tristeza, tinha um olhar perdido em lembranças.

-É claro que sim-soava imensamente mais calmo agora- quando estive com você e Isaac, vendo-os crescer de uma forma magnífica, quando estive com Milo, apenas com ele, viajando pelo mundo afora. Mas tudo isso se foi de maneira imensamente dolorosa.

Ele respirou fundo uma vez e mirou Hyoga.

-Sinto muito, meu filho, estou tão ocupado perturbando-me com meus pesadelos que eu o afundo comigo- Hyoga foi puxado para deitar-se sobre Camus que afagava seus cabelos- não o odeio por ser um de nós, se é o que pensa, mas sonhava em ver você e seu irmão se tornando homens adultos e vivendo como tal. Talvez um dia eu sucumbisse à solidão e os tornaria um de nós, creio que faria isso pois os amo tanto quanto poderia amar alguém, mas não era a hora, não agora.

-E logo você, Hyoga, que acabou de encontrar alguém apenas para si, ser arrancado de sua vida assim, encontrando em mim os dedos gelados de um seifador insensato e egoísta, é mais do que meu coração de pai poderia suportar.

-Shun-gemeu baixinho tentando esconder esse lamento de Camus, mas Hyoga jamais conseguiu esconder coisa alguma de Camus- mestre por que..

-Hyoga, Shun é irmão de Ikki, lembra-se que eu disse que eu o conheço? Pois sim, eu o conheço, ele é um de nós. Bem não um irmão pois não foi criado do sangue da nossa Deusa diretamente, mas sim de um de seus filhos imprudentes que escaparam à seu controle. Ikki cuidou de Shun desde o dia em que conseguiu fugir de seu criador e exigiu que as gêmeas cuidassem dele para que nenhum outro de nós o transformasse também. Ikki odeia a todos aqueles que vivem de sangue, pois conheceu o pior pesadelo em um de nós.

-Entretanto, eu entendo como ele se sente. Deveria ter feito isso com você e com Isaac, deveria tê-los mantido com as gêmeas, fui burro e arrogante pensando que poderia protegê-los para sempre.

Hyoga tinha uma expressão contida, havia tanto a perguntar, tantas perguntas que queria fazer, entretanto, tinha medo de expressá-las, tinha medo da reação de Camus.

-Mestre, não pode nos proteger do mundo...-disse em um tom baixo- se fôssemos mortos não seria culpa sua. É bobagem pensar que você pode nos proteger de tudo.

Camus o encarou, extasiado. Quando Hyoga se tornara tão forte assim? Quando Camus dependeu de um filho para se reerguer da dor e voltar a vida. Hyoga havia perdido suas chances, mas tentava com todas as suas forças segurar-se em Camus e em silêncio, Camus o abraçou.

-Obrigado-sussurrou no ouvido de Camus- por nos amar tanto assim.

Hyoga começou a dobrar as roupas que tinha conseguido a noite, pensou em Shun novamente, precisava ligar para ele. Naquela hora já deveria ter ouvido da guarda-costeira e de sua equipe que seu barco havia desaparecido. Apertou um pouco a roupa que tinha em mãos.

-Mande-lhe uma carta, Hyoga- disse Camus calmamente enquanto obsevava seu filho que tentava, em vão, esconder suas emoções- diga-lhe que está tudo bem com você, ligue, se preferir, mas não se aproxime novamente, ficaremos aqui por alguns meses ou poderemos voltar para a França, mas não devemos ir para o Japão. Não será bom para você ou para Shun, entende?

Fez que sim. É deveria enviar-lhe uma carta, se ligasse com certeza não conseguiria conter suas próprias emoções. Tinha medo de revelar-lhe a verdade e tinha medo de não conseguir se controlar em dizer o que era, no que se tornara.

Pegou um bloco de papel grosso que Camus tinha no quarto e começou a escrever rapidamente e entregou o grosso envelope à Camus.

...oooOOOooo...

Oláa amiguinhos XD

Demorou mais saiu, sei que essa fict está longa, mas eu prometo que vou continuar trabalhando nela.

Talvez seja meio cansativa de acompanhar, mas eu realmente gosto dela.

Bem, achei que Camus iria pedir pro Hyoga se finjir de morto, talvez tivesse sido melhor se ele pedisse, mas acabei deixando ele assim mesmo xDD.

O amor do Hyoga pelo shun é tão grande que deixou ele muito mais forte que o Isaak, talvez seja a companhia de Shun que mudou ele XDD

Obrigada a quem leu até aqui, logo postarei o próximo que já está pronto pra ser postado.

até a próxima


	17. Hyoga 9

**_Saint seiya não me pertence, pertence à Bandai e Masami Kurumada._**

**_As personagens Miho e Kaho pertencem à fictwriter Pure-petit-Cat. _**

**_Hyoga 9_**

Sua carta era tenra e cheia de amor, mas Hyoga se desculpava o tempo todo para Shun pois não podia vê-lo agora, não tão cedo. E implorou para que Shun jamais o procurasse, que ele o encontraria um dia, mas não agora.

Cada palavra que traçara fora um pesar, pedir para Shun não procurá-lo talvez fosse a coisa mais dolorosa que já fizera na vida.

Após ir com Camus para o único local na cidade em que poderia enviar cartas, Camus sugeriu que voltassem para França.

Hyoga era diferente de Isaac, era obediente quase o tempo todo, não questionava, sentia um leve peso na consciência por matar, mas a sede era muito maior que qualquer moral que pudesse cultivar então, no dia seguinte estava pronto para caçar outra vez.

Ele aprendera que com o passar do tempo seria cada vez mais diferente dos vivos, sua pele empalidaria mais e sentiria menos sede.

Aprendeu também como beber dos vivos sem matá-los, controlando sua sede, embora isso fosse difícil no começo, enquanto precisava de muito sangue ainda.

Hyoga trocava cartas carinhosas com Shun, contando-lhe que estava viajando com seu pai para curar-se das feridas causadas pelo incidente na Antártida e que preferiria a distância de Shun até que estivesse realmente curado. Shun não pedia nada, apesar de Hyoga saber que seu desejo de tê-lo por perto fosse imenso, Shun respeitava suas decisões e agradecia sempre seu amor e seus carinhos em cada letra.

Mas por mais que quizesse ser o filho perfeito de Camus, a idéia da imortalidade sem Shun o assombrava, e eventualmente Hyoga resolveu espiá-lo no Japão. Esperou um dia em que Camus se ausentaria por dias para poder viajar com liberdade.

Muitos meses se passaram para que acontecesse, talvez Camus soubesse o que Hyoga pretendia, mesmo assim, anunciou que iria à Grécia, para ver Milo, seu ex-companheiro que agora vivia sozinho. E na mesma noite Hyoga partiu.

Certificou-se de que viajaria apenas à noite, em horários em que a luz do dia não seria um fator de risco. Hyoga conseguia flutuar a curtas distâncias, mas tinha medo de fazer longas viagens sobre continentes e levou três dias para chegar ao Japão.

Era o começo da noite quando ele abriu sua enorme urna no quarto do hotel em Shizuoka, um pouco longe de Tokyo.

Pegou um trem para andar entre a multidão de pessoas, embora se sentisse incomodado ainda com o cheiro de sangue que lhe dava muita fome.

Quando se aproximou da grande mansão, espiou as altas janela agaixado no muro, não sentiu que estava sendo observado.

-Hyoga- uma voz suave e delicada surgiu atrás de si fazendo-o pular- oh por Deus o que Camus fez a você- falava em um francês muito antigo, parecidíssimo com o francês que Camus usava.

Ao se virar bruscamente deparou com um par de olhos castanhos-avermelhados e cabelos negros ao lado do rosto como molduras de um quadro. A maquiagem branquíssima não conseguia esconder dos olhos sobrenaturais de Hyoga a pele de porcelana. Boca com lábios gorduchos pintados de vermelho, sombracelhas pintadas de preto e olhos bem-delineados. Era como aquelas bonecas que vendiam no aeroporto quando chegara a Tokyo. Era um pouco mais baixa que si.

Hyoga nootou que atrás dela estava uma cópia praticamente idêntica, a não ser pelas roupas e o penteado, e seus olhos eram mais claros, em um tom rosado. A primeira estava com um kimono antigo e um cabelo bem-penteado. E a outra usava calça jeans preta e um colete preto sobre uma camisa de babados. Parecia as roupas um lorde de alguma outra época. Mas seu rosto estava também maquiado, lembrava muito as bandas de rock desse tempo muito branco com os lábios demarcados e seus olhos estavam cobertos por óculos escuros.

-Veio ver Shun, provavelmente- a outra falou em francês também.

-Que..quem são vocês? Hyoga ergueu a sombracelha e se afastou com um pouco com cuidado, ainda temeroso.

-Não tema Hyoga , meu nome é Miho, eu sou dona da casa em que você viveu aqui Japão. Essa- ela virou o punho delicadamente em um movimento suave como uma dança, prendendo a atenção de Hyoga- minha irmã Kaho.

Hyoga se lembrou de ter estudado sobre as gueixas e Shun o havia levado para uma dessas casas onde ricos e poderosos passam a noite se embebedando na companhia de caríssimas artistas que podiam seduziar a cada movimento, era isso que ele via na irmã que falava mais. Um dobrar de pulso como um sedutor chamativo. Deveria ser extremamente atraente, para homens ou vampiros. É, com certeza havia sido uma gueixa, seu modo de falar e de agir, mesmo para uma vampira, havia sido treinada desde criança para tal, a cada movimento deveria prender seu cliente.

Como podem ser ambas tão parecidas e tão diferentes? Kaho era surpreendentemente rústica em seus movimentos. Usava sua força e velocidade sobrenatural para se movimentar, as vezes mal se movia para falar, como uma estátua macabra e falante. Não que não fosse bela, não, lembrava muito sua mãe, protetora e forte, muitas vezes mais forte que as velhas senhoras. Era como se nascesse para proteger alguém. Talvez tivessem vivido em uma época dura, e algumas delas deveriam lutar para se defender.

-É isso mesmo- Miho disse tirando Hyoga de seus pensamentos- fui uma gueixa no passado, era um período difícil para mulheres, minha irmã era uma pescadora, por isso tem modos tão diferentes, mas isso não é importante agora, futuramente contarei detalhes de nossas vidas se quizer, mas por hora, quero que venha conosco, não deveria aceitá-lo pois pertence a um outro grupo de vampiros, mas conhecemos Camus e o aceitamos em nossa casa, vampiro ou não você é nosso filho também.

Dentro do templo velho japonês que ficava entre as montanhas que moravam, havia um alçapão sob as estátuas, duas grandes estátuas de deuses japoneses quebradas e sujas em muitos pontos. As duas puxaram com delicadeza as pesadas peça de pedra e desceram devagar as escadas de madeira.

-Aqui é um local sagrado para eles, ninguém ousaria mover as estátuas. Não se preocupe, Kaho as move de volta quando entrarmos.

Após percorrerem um longo corredor por baixo da terra, chegaram a um amplo quarto de tatame, haviam portas de papel nas paredes escondendo outros cômodos, duas pequenas criaturas chegaram aos pulos tropeçando em seus longos quimonos vermelhos. Pararam em frente às gêmeas fazendo uma profunda reverência. Miho e Kaho se adiantaram em acareciar-lhes a cabeça com um movimento suave das mãos. Kaho se agaixou para encará-las em seus olhos, sorriu.

-Venham comigo- sua voz soou em um japonês atual e delicado.

-Kaho ira levá-las para se alimentarem- disse a gêmea de Kimono enquanto as acompanhavam com os olhos.

De repente uma visão macabra tomou conta da mente de Hyoga, duas crianças que não pareciam ter nem dez anos, caçando humanos como filhotes de animais selvagens. Quem e sua sã consciência transformaria duas meninas como aquelas em um monstro como o que eram.

-Elas foram mortas, sabe, mais ou menos na época em que eu e minha irmã fomos, mas são pequenas demais para se lembrarem, foram transformadas por vampiros imprudentes de nosso território que condenava criancinhas a viverem eternamente como seres inescrupulosos.

-Quem faria uma coisa dessas com crianças?

Miho retirou delicadamente os chinelos que vestia, o quimono deslizou com seus passos em direção à mesa. Ela deitou-se sobre o tatami e soprou a fogueira sob a chaleira. Hyoga surpreendeu-se com o fogo se formando do ar que saía de sua boca.

-Idiotas, é claro. Crianças não tem o menor senso de justiça ou empatia, isso elas aprendem ao crescer, por isso alguns vampiros idiotas de nossa região usam apenas crianças para seus exércitos. Elas não resistirão à idéias do bem e do mal, aprenderão com esmero qualquer coisa que lhes forem ensinados e não questionarão o que acontece com elas.

Hyoga correu atrás retirando os próprios sapatos molhados pela neve que já derretera. A crosta de sujeira que havia grudado na sola deixara manchas no chão de terra e Miho fez um sinal para que ele não se importasse com isso.

-Sente-se, minha irmã não irá se demorar. Quando ela chegar com Hana e Kana, conversaremos. Até lá, tente se aquecer. Sei que vem de uma terra fria, mas sei também que correu até aqui sem descanso.

Miho esticou o braço levando os dedos a tocarem um pequeno pires de saquê que deitava sobre a mesa. Deslizou com as pontas e o levantou. Todos os seus movimentos pareciam como uma dança dos cisnes e ela sorriu para ele.

-Diferente das gueixas de hoje em dia, treinamos árduamente para que jamais erremos em nossos movimentos e tom de voz.

Miho olhava para ele sorrindo, seus caninos afiados escondidos como se tentasse fingir-se de humana, sob a luz do fogo seu rosto parecia ainda mais fantasmagórico, quantos anos deveriam ter? Cem, duzentos? De repente ele se lembrou de seu próprio mestre e seus olhos de vidro.

-Camus- disse Hyoga- meu mestre, ele...

-Já o informei, Hyoga, não se preocupe. Assim que eu o senti em nosso território, mandei-lhe uma mensagem na Grécia.

Ele baixou o rosto um pouco e deslizou os dedos no tatame.

-Ele..deve estar furioso, assim como Isaac fazia, eu fugi dele. Deve estar furioso e arrasado. Sei que parti seu coração como meu imprudente irmão fazia, oh como eu odiava quando ele fazia isso, e agora faço o mesmo, e como me odeio por isso.

-Sei pouco de seu mestre, Hyoga. Tudo o que sei é que ele o ama de mais. Olhe veja, minha irmã já chegou com as meninas.

Silenciosamente estavam as três na porta observando Hyoga, as pequenas, agora com as bochechas gorduchas e rosadas, se apressaram a se retirar enquanto Kaho sentou-se ao lado da irmã com as pernas dobradas uma para cada lado do corpo.

-Então, veio tentar Shun com seu sangue?

-Não!-Hyoga alterou sua voz involuntariamente- jamais faria isso, jamais. Vim apenas para vê-lo, é tudo o que eu quero, vê-lo novamente, nem que isso signifique meu sofrimento. Preciso vê-lo com esses olhos, preciso...

-Tocá-lo?- interrompeu imprudentemente Kaho- falar com ele? beijá-lo não, Hyoga, não cometa esse tipo de burrice, deixe-o viver em paz.

Hyoga se calou, encarou o chão de tatame com os bambus trançados nervoso. Era a mesma coisa que Camus lhe dissera.

-Kaho, o garoto está sofrendo.- Miho se levantou e tocou seu queixo com o indicador e Hyoga pode sentir a pele dura e fria, aparentemente elas não se alimentavam com frequência, aprendera a ver isso com Camus, quando ficava dias e dias sem beber, sua pele se tornava uma porcelana brilhante e lisa, e sem cor alguma-Hyoga, se você se aproximar de Shun, Ikki irá matá-lo entende? Você não é mais seu amante humano tentando-o com os prazeres da carne. Você é um predador que se alimenta de seus irmãos.

-Você sabe, não? Que nós cuidamos de Shun durante todos esses anos? Que nós não permitimos que nenhum outro vampiro além de Ikki se aproximasse dele? Por isso ele mora em nossa residência, para que nenhum mal lhe aconteça. Assim como todos o outros moradores de nossa casa. Todos tem alguma ligação com algum vampiro e todos são protegidos por nós.

-Não quero caçá-lo – respondeu em tom baixo, mais para si que para elas- me alimentei devidamente antes de vir para cá por isso, quero apenas vê-lo. Preciso, minha alma anseia por isso. Por Deus, não sei mais o que fazer, sinto que meu coração se despedaçaria se não o visse. Meu coração dói de desespero, preciso vê-lo, por favor eu imploro que vocês entendam.

-Hyoga -Miho disse novamente no mesmo tom de voz- volte para sua França, seu mestre, aqui não há mais nada para você, acredito sim que você o ame de verdade, mas pense, o que irá ganhar vendo-o agora? Apenas pavor pela sua própria existência, odiará Camus por ser um vampiro, odiará seu próprio pai e mestre, assim como seu irmão.

Hyoga virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Jamais! Eu não poderia, não conseguiria fazer isso-seu coração lhe apertava em seu peito e ele mantinha as mãos apertando sua camisa-oh por favor entendam o que quero dizer. Eu não o odiaria por nada nesse mundo, nem se Camus me matasse, eu sei disso.

Sem que Hyoga percebesse, Kaho tinha as duas mãos em seus ombros encarando-o com seus olhos violeta.

-Acalme-se- como minha irmã falou, Ikki não ficará nada satisfeito com isso, mas poderemos permitir que o veja, se nos jurar que será a última vez.

Um fio de esperança surgiu em seus olhos azuis e Hyoga sorriu para as irmãs.

-Kaho, olhe para ele, não conseguira prometer que será a última vez, ele está louco por Shun, e será louco por ele por toda a eternidade.

Por um momento o medo tomou conta de Hyoga, Shun morreria, envelheceria e morreria uma hora ou outra, e ele não, continuaria imutável e o sorriso que havia se formado murchou como uma flor envenenada. E Hyoga não sentiu quando começou a chorar como uma criança desgarrada e soluçava sem se envergonhar da presença das duas gêmeas.

E Miho o abraçou, deixando-o manchar seu caríssimo kimono vermelho com sangue fresco.

-Sinto muito, Hyoga, mas é essa a verdade, sei que Shun uma hora ou outra poderá ser transformado pelo próprio Ikki ou por nós mesmas que o amamos tanto, mas agora ele está vivo e corre os mesmos riscos que qualquer humano, e isso é apavorante para seres como nós, mas você vai ter que aprender a conviver com isso se quizer superar a eternidade e não enlouquecer e se matar como seu irmão.

-Hyoga- Kaho se aproximou devagar- você deve entender que a eternidade é um peso muito maior do que parece, que somos criaturas frágeis em nossos corações e não em nossos corpos.

-Você deve descansar hoje, logo logo amanhece e durma aqui conosco, as meninas irão levá-lo para dormir com elas em seus quartos e você, deite-se em uma cama macia e segura e tenha a certeza de que estará em boa companhia para não se sentir de modo algum, solitário.

Então, ambas trocaram palavras silenciosas entre si, concordando com algo que Hyoga não conseguia decifrar.

-Hyoga- disse Miho- concordamos que não o atacaremos se você ver Shun, mas se você tentá-lo com o sangue,nós iremos intereferir. Se você tiver sede, nós o atacaremos, entende?

Hyoga fez que sim.

-Se Ikki- Kaho tomou a palavra- o atacar nós não iremos nos meter, compreende o motivo?

Hyoga acenou e limpou os olhos sujos de vermelho com as costas das mãos.

-Você é um bom menino, criança- sorriu a gueixa- seu coração é bom e puro e isso é impressionante. Camus fez um bom trabalho com a sua criação, por isso agora tive a certeza de que Shun não correrá riscos, mas sei que você, mon petit, irá se ferir terrivelmente, por isso dou-lhe a chance de se despedir.

Com uma velocidade acima do normal, Hyoga agora estava sozinho na sala, mas logo foi chamado pelas duas pequenas criaturas para se retirar em seus quartos.

_...oooOOOooo..._

_Olá pessoas que passam por aqui._

_Nesse chap inseri as gêmeas Miho e Kaho, originalmente criadas pela minha nechan Pure-petit-Cat. Na fict dela, ambas não são vampiras, e sim como disse na fict, Miho era uma gueixa e Kaho uma pescadora._

_A idéia é que como vieram de outros tempos podiam se tornar vampiras. Mas infelizmente a participação delas será breve. Poderia me focar em suas histórias como vampiras, mas aí nom seria mais fict, e sim um original XDDD_

_Anyway._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, a fict ainda terá muito e creio que muita gente irá desistir pelo tamanho dela, mas a idéia inicial continua firme, portanto acho que não perderei muito o foco._

_Agradeço a quem leu até aqui._

_Até a próxima_

_Dark Ookami_


	18. Shun 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente, pertence à bandai e à Masami Kurumada sensei **_

_**Shun 1**_

Shun chegara às ruas da Itália feliz, não demoraria a achar seu irmão, pelo menos era a noite e Ikki sempre o achava, e ele havia prometido-o que iria à Itália se Shun fosse para lá. Seria bom para apaziguar a solidão que sentia desde a partida de Hyoga. O vento era morno e agradável, as pessoas que andavam na rua eram bonitas. Viu algumas vezes, envergonhado, alguns casais trocando beijos apaixonados.

-Como são diferentes- pensou- no Japão jamais veria uma coisa dessas.

Seu casaco verde-escuro estava um pouco quente demais, mas não tiraria-o em público, não quando por baixo tinha apenas uma camiseta de mangas curtas.

Quando de repente sentiu uma pancada forte em sua cabeça e um líquido escorria pelo seu rosto. Shun colocou a mão e viu o sangue escorrendo manchando sua camiseta. Pessoas gritavam e corriam. Shun sentiu sua visão ficar turva com mais uma pancada e desmaiou.

Quando acordou, estava em um lugar escuro, abriu os olhos com dificuldade sentindo a cabeça latejar com força. Olhou em volta e nada viu a não ser um homem, alto, seus cabelos eram azuis e longos, era forte. Encarava-o como se analisasse sua alma.

-Onde estou?-disse alto- quem é você- o mundo girava, mas ele tentava se manter firme em pé.

O rapaz caminhou lentamente dando altas gargalhadas que ecoavam pelo enorme estúdio. Sim, agora podia ver um pouco melhor, era um estúdio-apartamento, grande, muito grande, havia uma cama grande nela, não haviam janelas, apenas duas portas, alguns armários e muitas pinturas antigas. As paredes eram de pedras e várias lâmpadas fracas iluminavam palidamente o local. O homem o olhava ainda, vestia roupas escuras e um casaco longo e seus sapatos ecoavam em passos sincronizados.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele agora estava ao seu lado e Shun sentiu um perigo imenso.

-Corre corre cordeirinho, você é a princesa Andrômeda de Kraken, não é? Vai servir de alimento para o ego daquele monstro, daquele demônio e anjo em um corpo de um assassino.

Algo o atingira, Shun sentiu uma dor latejante e aguda em sua cabeça e viu mais sangue espirrado no chão. Olhou para cima e o viu direito. Era uma imagem de ser humano, mas sua pele era branca e dura como um mármore e brilhava com a luz artificial.

-Uma ilusão- ele disse para si mesmo. Sabia que seu irmão não era normal como todos que moravam consigo, sabia que ele conseguia subir até seu quarto durante a noite. Shun reconheceu a criatura a sua frente imediatamente como um deles, como Ikki, como o pai de Hyoga, Camus e até mesmo o próprio Hyoga agora.

Ele temia, não sabia exatamente o que, mas como uma presa sentia o perigo que corria. Aquela criatura havia o raptado e ele nem ao menos sabia quando e como.

Não, Shun não temia a violência contra seu corpo já judiado pela sua mãe. Não, ele não temia a dor, para ele a dor era parte da vida mas tinha que fugir, tinha que estar a salvo

Rapidamente sentiu sua garganta ser rasgada com violência . Dura, forte, fria. Shun tentou gritar, mas não conseguia, suas cordas vocais estavam rasgadas e o sangue jorrava com força. Seus punhos presos em uma das mãos e sua cintura agarrada com a outra.

Quanta fúria, quanto ódio. Assim como sua mãe fazia consigo, essa criatura o atacava com rancor sem ao menos ele ter feito nada.

Seu nascimento, sua infância, sua vida fora condenada desde a eterniade. A pessoa que cuidou de si não estava mais lá, seu irmão partira, mas ele nunca havia pedido nada a Ikki, nada, a não ser o amor e uma família. E agora a pesoa que mais amou havia lhe dito que não poderiam se ver novamente, jamais, havia se despedido . E ele, com o coração partido estava ali, nos braços daquela criatura violenta atacando-lhe sem ao menos lhe dar um motivo.

Shun chorou por dentro com suas próprias lembranças, lembranças que deveriam ter sidos apagadas para sempre, mas elas sempre voltavam insistentemente, sua mãe dizendo-lhe que deveria morrer, é ele deveria, porque estava amando? Ele realmente queria viver, mas todos diziam-lhe o contrário, todos..

E quando Hyoga voltara para dizer que ele ficaria bem e que amava Shun e isso não mudaria jamais, ele se tranquilizou um pouco, mas no fundo sentira que iria ficar sozinho se o deixasse partir. Odiou acordar de manhã e não sentir mais aquele calor que tomava conta de si, odiou deixar Hyoga ir para aquela viagem, aquela maldita viagem, sem abrir o seu coração e pedir que não fosse.

Hyoga jamais voltou, já haviam se passado dois anos, Shun o sentia com frequência por perto, mas não o via, não ouvia sua voz rouca, nada.

Essas lembranças se misturaram com Kanon, Shun sabia que ele tinha um irmão gêmeo, Shun sabia que Kanon o atacara não por Hyoga, não por Camus, mas sim por Isaac, irmão de Hyoga. Isaac amava Hyoga e não gostaria que ele sofresse, não gostaria de ver que não podia ficar com quem amava, não queria ver Hyoga passar a mesma coisa que ele.

Isaac, com seus cabelos curtos, Isaac com seu senso de justiça distorcido e todo o seu amor louco.

"Eu o conheço, agora conheço cada milímetro de sua alma, agora eu o amo também e entendo porquê o filho de Camus o ama tanto" A voz daquele que o atacara ecoava em seu coração. Não era mais violenta, era triste e levemente sádica. Não o atacara por rancor contra Shun, não, apenas extravazava toda a sua amargura.

"Kanon" esse nome simplesmente escorregou de sua garganta mas nenhum som saía , "Kanon"...tão melancólico com um coração cheio de amarguras e feridas que insistiam em abrir.."Kanon"...ele estava confuso também, ele não fazia nada que julgava errado, pelo contrário, queria o bem, mas o que era o bem afinal? E Shun era a sua salvação? Transformar aquele doce e inocente menino que conhecera apenas o sofrimento durante sua vida e finalmente conseguira paz seria compensação por seus erros terríveis? .."Kanon"...Sua voz soava como um sonho.

-Logo logo irá terminar, minha criança..minha doce e inocente criança...perdoe-me por isso...

Ah seu coração estava partido e como estava. Kanon não era mau, todos pensavam que era, seu próprio irmão o dissera várias vezes, mas ele não era, não. Apenas Shun sabia disso.

De repente, foi largado no chão quase morto, mas ainda conseguia enxergar. Um vulto vermelho atravessara a sala e jogara o monstro longe, e uma voz conhecida gritou seu nome.

-Shun, Shun, está me ouvindo?

Era ele, seu irmão, mas não apenas ele, havia outro também, Hyoga, lá estava Hyoga, encarando-o. Mas Shun estava fraco demais para responder, fraco demais para se mover. Era como aquele dia na casa de sua mãe em que Ikki fora buscá-lo.

Iria morrer, mas não estava sozinho e por um momento se sentiu feliz.

-Shun, me escute, não morra está me ouvindo? Abra a boca.

Uma pequena quantidade de algum líquido escorreu por sua garganta estraçalhada e Shun sentiu um leve alívio e formigamento, como se a dor se dissimasse.

-Droga, droga-Shun queria responder, queria dizer que estava bem, mas não conseguia.-é tarde, droga não tenho escolha. Shun, me perdoe, por favor terei que fazer isso..

Em sua boca, um líquido expesso entrou e invadiu a sua garganta com um gosto metálico e forte. Como se ganhasse vida, seu corpo queimava por dentro, mas não doía. Era estranho, como se seu corpo flutuasse, mas ao mesmo tempo estava ali, e era Shun, sabia disso , mas ao mesmo tempo era Ikki aos vinte anos.

"Veja...veja como éramos felizes, como eu o amo" ele sussurrou.

Ele era Ikki estava em sua pele e seus olhos e olhava para sua mãe com seu filho recém-nacido, seu pai também estava lá, sentado em sua poltrona de couro e seu charuto fedido.

"Você vai incomodar o bebê, querido, por favor apague isso, Ikki, venha falar oi para seu irmão, você vai ter que me ajudar a criá-lo, você sabe, não é? Ele não é tão belo quanto você era quanto nasceu, mas é muito menor e mais delicado"

Era pequeno, muito pequeno e frágil, nascera com muitos problemas de saúde por ter sido um bebê prematuro. Sua mãe tomara muitos remédios fortes durante a gravidez e muitos médicos diziam que nasceria morto, mas não, ele estava ali, com os olhinhos apertados e um fiapo quase imperceptível de cabelo claros em sua cabeça mole e sua pele arroxeada.

Ikki o amou imediatamente, e como não amaria uma criatura como aquela? Parecia mais um estraterrestre dos filmes que via na televisão quando era mais novo, mas ele era lindo para Ikki.

Quando Ikki segurou Shun nos braços, jurou para sua mãe e seu pai que ele o protegeria, e o amaria por toda a eternidade e Shun segurou em seu dedo com tanta força quanto conseguiu e Ikki soube, ele o amaria também.

Shun tinha um ano, mal andava ou falava ainda, apenas chorava e comia ria de vez enquando fazendo Ikki sorrir . Ikki cuidava de seu irmão quase o tempo todo, seu pai trabalhava e voltava para casa apenas a noite e sua mãe estava passando por uma terrível depressão. Ficava muito tempo chorando no quarto com suas drogas e terapeutas. Disseram, os médicos, que agora Shun era forte pela dedicação de seu irmão, se não tivesse sido velado em seus sonos perturbados por seus pulmões, se não tivesse sido cuidado em sua febre, jamais teria sobrevivido.

A primavera se aproximava, e em uma noite, quando seu pai chegou do trabalho, alguém invadira a casa e matou-o violentamente. Ikki correu para tentar ajudá-lo e pediu para sua mãe esconder Shun. E Ikki lutou com o homem, ele tinha quase dois metros de altura e usava uma máscara horrível de um demônio vermelho com chifres, estava sem camisa e banhado do sangue de seu pai. Sua gargalhada era teneborasa e tinha um tom sobrenatural e maligno em si, alcançava níveis que não era humano e Ikki se viu sendo arrastado para fora de casa. Sua mãe, seu irmão, o que aconteceria com eles?

Shun sentiu seu pulso ser mordido e sugado, e seu coração e de seu irmão entraram em um compasso juntos.

Ikki tinha sangue escorrendo em mãos, a mulher que ele amou estava morta, fria, apodrecendo, seu cheiro fétido invadia suas narinas e causara-lhe enjoos. A pele escurecida estava quase se liquifazendo e seus olhos já não estavam mais lá.

Seu mestre, seu próprio mestre havia feito como punição por desobediência, por Ikki tentar fugir daquela ilha, ele acreditou, confiou na promessa de que aquela mulher seria a única viva naquele lugar. E Ikki se enfureceu, matou seu próprio mestre, com as suas próprias mãos ele arrancou seus braços e pernas e antes que se movessem sozinhos ateou fogo em seus membros para que não sobrasse mais nada. Mas nada a traria de volta, nada.

Ikki gritou amaldiçoando-o, jamais deixou a ilha por causa dela, temia por sua segurança, e ela estava morta, ele não voltou para ver seu amado irmão por achar que ele estava a salvo com sua mãe e sua amada Esmeralda estava morta.

Quando Shun abriu os olhos, sentiu a morte vindo, uma dor aguda em seu estômago e em sua cabeça e ele gritou de dor. Foi abraçado com força por Ikki que dizia em seu ouvido que isso tudo passaria logo.

Sentiu também os lábios de Hyoga em sua testa dizendo que o amava e que agora estaria tudo bem, estariam juntos para sempre.

E Ikki mordeu seu pescoço, as lembranças de sua própria vida agora estavam vívidas como gravadas em pedra. Não queria, mas tinha que mostrá-la a Ikki, assim como viu o passado de seu irmão. Viu com clareza sua mãe falando com os líderes religiosos que Ikki havia sido raptado por um demônio e seu marido fora morto. E os líderes, um rapaz alto e uma moça de cabelos negros haviam lhe garantido, a causa de todo o mal era o bebê que seu filho mais novo carregava em si a alma de um demônio. E ele deveria ser sacrificado aos poucos.

Seu sangue lavaria sua alma atormentada e a mulher teria paz. E, por anos e anos ela obedeceu a fio tudo o que o casal mandava. Ignorava sua própria casa, ignorava o fato de Shun ser seu filho, tudo o que queria era sua própria salvação. Amava Ikki, o queria de volta, mas mais que isso, tinha medo do demônio. E a pobre criança não sabia o que era amor até ver seu irmão novamente.

Hyoga se inclinou sobre Shun, havia um corte em seu pescoço e ele deixou correr o sangue livremente para sua boca. Dessa vez o que Shun viu não foi o passado e sim o grande amor que Hyoga sentia por ele, por Isaac e por Camus. Um jardim florido cheio de luz e cores, podia sentir o doce aroma das rosas e o vento morno e agradável.

E finalmente, abriu os olhos, estava lá no estúdio de Kanon, abraçado ao pescoço longo de Hyoga e seu corpo no colo de seu irmão.

Shun gemeu ao se mover, seu corpo formigava e sentia tontura e enjoos. Camus aparecera coberto de sangue e ferimentos olhando para Hyoga e virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Ele fugiu.

Ikki olhou para pai e filho, não tinha ódio, estava confuso, não queria que Shun se tornasse um deles, mas não estava infeliz. Sim, odiava Kanon por tê-lo atacado, mas de certa forma ficou aliviado em saber que poderia contar sua história para seu irmão, finalmente poderia ficar com ele sem ter que esconder quem realmente era.

-Ikki, você mora por aqui, não?- perguntou Camus sem demonstrar a raiva que tinha nos olhos à apenas alguns segundos.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-Precisamos ir para lá, mas antes precisamos de sangue, Hyoga é fraco ainda, e Shun vai sentir muita sede. Venha, vamos, aqui perto há um beco repleto de pessoas, há pessoas de todos os tipos, iremos encontrar algo.

...oooOOOooo...

_Ohayou o/ leitoras e leitores_

_Fazia MUITO tempo que eu não postava nada. Culpo meu estresse eterno por causa do trampo e umas coisinhas a mais. Isso tudo mata toda a minha inspiração para escrever X_X._

_Mas hoje, não sei porque (tá eu sei, é pq eu recomecei a ler os livros da Anne) me deu uma vontade de escrever. Para quem leu Santurário de Sangue, estou começando sua continuação, finalmente, juntarei essa e a sanutário e farei outra história._

_Espero que quem me acompanhe continue acompanhando._

_Sobre a fict. Chegou a hora do Shun, a participação dele é maiorzinha a partir de agora, ele é muitoo fofo mesmo, me divirto bastante escrevendo com ele *-*._

_Bem, por hora é só, o próx capítulo dessa fict não vai demorar, e finalmente teremos um final para esse._

_Obrigadíssima para quem leu até aqui_

_Até a próxima_


	19. Shun 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai e à Kurumada Masami.**_

**_Shun 2_**

A noite escura não parecia mais tão escura assim, aos olhos de Shun, tudo havia mudado. Logo nos primeiros minutos após a violenta transformação, Shun já estava em pé. O ferimento em sua garganta e cabeça haviam desaparecido, sua pele estava mais lisa e brilhante.

-Niisan..-disse, surpreendendo-se com a própria voz.

-Vamos, Shun, temos muito o que fazer antes de sua transformação terminar.

Hyoga olhou apreensivo para Shun e para Ikki, o mais velho segurava a mão de seu irmão entre as suas, ainda sem palavras para voltar a falar.

-Está tudo bem, Shun, venha- disse Camus etendendo-lhe a mão- vamos, eu o ensinarei a caçar, Hyoga, você deve vir também, está pálido, deve estar faminto.

-Espere, mestre, caçar? Iremos levá-lo para caçar? Shun?

-Sim, Hyoga, temos que fazer isso, ele é um de nós agora.

-Mas mestre, levar Shun para caçar? Matar?

-É claro, Hyoga, o que pensa que ele é? O que pensa que somos? Assassinos, nós todos, eu, você, Ikki e Shun, somos todos assassinos. Não podemos pensar nisso agora, vamos, temos muito o que fazer. Ikki, o que você fará?

-Irei com vocês.

Camus segurou Hyoga pela mão e, silenciosamente levou-o para um outro canto da cidade, para caçar uma mulher não bonita ou feia, uma viúva negra, caçava maridos e os matava, ficando com sua herança.

Hyoga teve nojo dessa mulher, os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça com seus cachos loiros caindo sobre seus ombros, a boca muito vermelha do baton barato para chamar atenção em seus lábios, o decote generoso para atrair os olhos de futuras vítimas.

Foi rápido, e, quando terminou, Hyoga tinha as faces coradas e bonitas, parecia muito com um homem comum.

Logo seguiram com Shun e Ikki para sua primeira vítima.

Um velho senhor decrépito, tinha uma das pernas apodrecendo, tremia com o frio e sentia dores fortes pelo corpo.

Camus indicou com a cabeça e disse para Shun que o senhor não viveria muito, e que ele deveria acabar com seu sofrimento.

-Como farei isso?

-Olhe, Shun, você tem presas afiada, sente o cheiro? Sente a fome ? Sente seu corpo formigar por sangue e desejar encontrar no coração desse velho senhor os gélidos dedos da morte?

O cheiro de sujeira e falta de higiene do velho eram forte, mas não o incomodava como incomodaria se estivesse vivo. Seu coração batia alto como um tambor em seus ouvidos, a respiração do velho senhor estava fraca e ele gemia.

-Consegue escutar seu coração? Sua mente, Shun?

Shun fechou os olhos, as imagens de uma família despedaçada, bebidas, jogos, o velho virou as costas para sua esposa e filhos, tudo por esse vício desgraçado. Agora morria sozinho. Tinha fome, tinha frio, tinha o desejo de morrer.

Acenou com a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

-Consegue?- admirou-se Hyoga- é incrível, Shun, eu nunca consegui a não ser que beba o sangue, o coração das pessoas é fechado para mim.

Camus colocou a mão no ombro de Shun e sorriu de uma maneira singela e gentil.

-Agora vá, meu filho, siga seu instinto.

Como um gato silencioso, Shun estava rápido em seu pescoço, e o coração do velho pôde ser ouvido pelos outros três vampiros. Uma morte sem dor, sem sofrimento.

Mas, para surpresa de todos, Shun não o largara assim que ele morrera. Segurou-o nos braços e chorou, chorou como uma criança.

-Shun- gritou Hyoga, assustado- Shun, o que houve?

Ele agarrou a blusa grossa de Hyoga e manchou sua roupa com o sangue que saía de seus olhos.

-Oh Hyoga, ele foi tão infeliz, estava tão infeliz. Ele me disse, sem querer, ele me agradeceu pela morte, mas estava tão bêbado que não sabia direito, ele sofria, ele queria se despedir de sua filha. Sua filha ainda vive e ele sabe.

Sem que percebessem, Ikki estava na frente dos dois, segurou Shun entre seus braços, arrancando-o de Hyoga e beijando seu rosto.

-Tudo bem, Shun, você precisa entender que você irá ver muito mais além disso, sinto-lhe dizer, meu irmão,que há muito mais infelicidade nesse mundo do que você imagina. Mas escute, olhe para mim- limpou suas lágrimas- escute, você não é o culpado por isso, você não deve se preocupar com os outros, você é um predador, apenas faz seu papel nesse mundo, se alimentando dessas pessoas todas.

Ele tremeu, como estava infeliz, Shun tremia e chorava nos braços de Ikki e fez com que o coração de Hyoga doesse.

É claro, todos eles sentiam isso quando matavam, é claro, a intimidade que o sangue lhes trazia era ao mesmo tempo imensamente deliciosa e dolorosa. Era uma vida, um ser humano, por mais desprezível que fosse suas atitudes, estavam vivos.

E Shun chorava por ele, um pobre miserável.

-Oh, não se desespere Shun, por favor, olhe para mim- Hyoga segurou seu rosto e encarou os olhos verdes banhados de sangue- por favor, pare de chorar.

Ele pediu perdão por ter fraquejado, olhou para Camus após limpar o rosto, estava mais calmo e soltou-se delicadamente.

-Não irá acontecer novamente..-disse baixinho a voz andrógena chorosa que derretia o coração de qualquer um . Mas nem ele, nem nehum dos outros acreditou nessas palavras e Camus simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Kanon, o que você fez com esse rapaz..-disse apenas para Hyoga escutar- definitivamente ele não era para essa vida, não.

-Minha casa não é muito longe daqui- Ikki apontou para frente- passando pela ponte Alle Grazie, mais ao oeste.

As ruas eram estreitas, os poucos carros que passavam à aquela hora tentavam se espremer por entre os muros de pedras. A casa de Ikki ficava perto da cidade, parecia uma pequena casinha abandonada com muros amarelados e envelhecidos, a área era cercada por árvores e plantas, e as paredes do lado de fora estavam invisíveis atrás de trepadeiras. Seu interior estava sujo, coberto por poeira e restos de folhas que invadiam a janela sem vidros.

Na vizinhança, era conhecida como casa amaldiçoada, Ikki explicou que, as vezes que invadiram sua casa ou tentaram derrubá-la achando que não tinha ninguém, Ikki os matou, se alimentou de seu sangue e queimou os corpos em algum lugar distante, fazendo com que essas pessoas desaparecessem para o mundo.

-Hoje em dia, ninguém ousa tentar entrar por esses portões enferrujados- empurrou grosseiramente o portão, as dobradiças rangiram de um modo macabro- algumas vezes, enquanto eu dormia, alguns vivos entraram durante o dia. Eu estava acompanhado, e Shaka, meu bom amigo, dormia na câmara também, ele os matou apenas com o pensamento, Camus sabe como ele é poderoso, acho que ele não faz idéia que os matou. Eu acordava antes dele e encontrava os corpos espalhados pela casa, e levava-os embora.

Shaka, Camus conhecia-o, era um dos seus, de sua época, um bom amigo e pensador, sábio e calmo, mas era como uma tempestade no oceano, e quando provocado era perigoso, muito perigoso. Camus sabia que Ikki e Shaka eram amantes, mas nem Shun e nem Hyoga o conheciam, e se manteve calado. Essa não era uma história a se contar, não ali.

Shun seguia-os calado, tremia da cabeça aos pés sem ao menos saber o motivo, o braço de Ikki estava em volta de sua cintura.

No jardim de trás, havia um enorme mausoléu e um incinerador com um cheiro da morte, mas não era usada em anos.

-Uma cova?- indagou Camus- sábio.

-Não acho apropriado morar dentro dessa casa, ela já estava nesse estado quando vim para cá, miserável, não me dei ao trabalho de limpar pois achei apropriado uma casa mal-assombrada para um vampiro. Vê? Esse mausoléu, pertencia à família que morava aqui antes da minha vinda. Eu não os matei, mas tirei seus corpos de dentro do mausoléu, me pareceu apropriado quando eu mesmo escavei fundo.

-Você gosta daqui?- perguntou distraídamente Camus.

Ikki olhou surpreso para o ruivo, talvez jamais alguém perguntara a ele se ele gostasse de alguma coisa. Isto é, além de Shaka.

-Sim, gosto da Itália, creio que aqui seja meu lugar favorito. Levei cinco meses para construir aqui. Sozinho, a não ser algumas instalações de água e luz que infelizmente tive que contratar vivos. Leva-se tempo para chamar esse tipo de pessoas que não fazem perguntas, apenas fazem seus serviços sem se importar que estão escavando à noite ou dentro de túmulos, precisei de bastante dinheiro dos vivos.

Ele apressou em deixar Camus e Hyoga em sua sala enquanto levava Shun para seu banheiro subterrâneo.

Ikki permanecia em silêncio encarando Shun enquanto ele se banhava.

Notou como a maioria cicatrizes que achou que jamais o abandonariam haviam desaparecido com a transformação. Exceto as dos pulsos e a maior de suas costas, sua pele estava limpa, imaculada. Seu irmão parecia outra pessoa, estava lindo, mais lindo e que jamais esteve. Era como se as lembranças de seu passado terrível haviam sido apenas um sonho distante e que sua mãe jamais havia lhe feito tanto mal.

O garoto ficou encantado com as cores e formas que agora pareciam surgir do nada, e continuou imóvel passeando com os olhos de um lado para o outro até que Ikki o acordasse de seus pensamentos.

Ao longe, conseguia escutar o barulho dos carros passando e das pessoas conversando nas casas vizinhas tão perto. Pôde escutar seu amado Hyoga com seu pai na sala, havia barulho de páginas virando e o pé de Hyoga batendo no chão, impaciente..

-Eu moro aqui as vezes- disse Ikki interrompendo seus pensamentos- aqui, na Índia, na Grécia. Tenho casas em vários lugares do mundo, a maioria com estruturas subterrâneas agradáveis como essa. Mas não estou acostumado a receber visitas, portanto são suficientemente grandes para duas pessoas apenas no máximo, não costumo precisar mais que isso.

-Índia? Você tem uma casa na Índia?

-Sim, é um país muito bonito, quente e agradável. Você gostaria de conhecer a Índia, Shun?

-Oh, sim, eu nunca fui à Índia, fui a muitos países, é verdade, mas a Índia ainda não.

Shun foi enrolado em uma toalha felpuda e macia, era agradável a sensação do algodão tocando sua pele. Sentia seu corpo se aquecer com o sangue que bebera, suas faces estariam coradas? Seu rosto estava quente..mas era agradável.

Espantou as lembranças do velho morto à pouco e de suas lágrimas que jurou tentar controlar.

-Meu irmão...-murmurou- agora poderemos ficar juntos?

Ikki não segurou um sorriso, vendo seu irmão não chocado, mas feliz com a revelação do que era. Se lamentava, é claro, pela sua morte humana, mas se sentia bem por poder finalmente revelar-se para Shun, era um alívio.

Camus estava sentado com a postura rígida costumeira,com os braços cruzados em frente à seu corpo, havia trocado suas roupas rasgadas e manchadas com o sangue de Kanon com uma de Shaka, que tinha um porte físico não muito diferente do seu e estava devidamente limpo e penteado. Sua mente era, como sempre fora, um enigma para Hyoga.

Jogou o livro que tinha em mãos em um canto da sala.

-Inconsequente- disse entre os dentes- Kanon é um inconsequente, por que ele quer se vingar em Shun? O que ele ganharia com isso?

Hyoga permaneceu a fitar a leve alteração de seu mestre. Não sabia se estava feliz ou frustrado pela transformação de Shun. De certa forma, era um conforto sinistro saber que, a partir de agora, não precisaria mais mentir ou se esconder para vê-lo. E quando Shun apareceu com os cabelos molhados, vestindo uma camisa de linho branca e uma calça social que Hyoga sabia, tinha uma ótima qualidade, Hyoga sentiu seu corpo inteiro vibrar como quando vira Shun pela primeira vez.

O brilho sobrenatural dava um ar totalmente diferente à Shun, seus olhos brilhavam mais, e seus cabelos estavam mais vivos do que nunca. Sua face ainda estava muito corada pela caçada anterior e Hyoga se aproximou para beijá-lo, mas olhando a expressão fulminante de Ikki, apenas encostou seus lábios em suas bochechas e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Camus.

-Disse que não se meteria na briga, Ikki, mas o que me diz agora?- Camus falou ainda com a mesma expressão- agora, creio eu, que a briga é sua também, ele atacou Shun.

-Shun, Hyoga, saiam daqui, tenho que conversa com Camus em particular.

Hyoga não se moveu, apesar de Shun ter puxado sua mão, até Camus o pedir para se retirar.

-Vá filho, vão andar um pouco, explique para Shun seus poderes, mostre o que você pode fazer e diga-lhe do que ele é capaz. Mostre as ruas de Firenze, mostre-o que não precisa mais temer à noite.

...oooOOOooo...

Finalmente postei mais um capítulo dessa fict que está mais do que gigante XD

Apesar do número reduzido de leitores dela, estou feliz em escrevê-la pois faz parte de uma saga que eu estou gostando muito de escrever.

Há ainda aqueles que leram Santuário de Sangue I e II, bem, acharia interessante ler essa fict para entender o que irá acontecer. mas de qualquer forma eu acabo resumindo no começo das ficts mesmo...

Gosto muito da idéia do Shun vampiro, ele é o único que lamenta pelas mortes, assim como o Shun do anime não gosta de lutar. Acho que foi um dos vampiros que eu gostei mais. Mesmo eu sendo contra personagens de anime que choram muito XD. Shun é um dos únicos que eu aceito 8DD

Bem, obrigada à quem acompanha, espero que continuem acompanhando as minhas ficts.

Até a próxima


	20. Shun 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai e à Kurumada Masami.**_

**_Shun 3_**

Sentindo o ar gelado entrando em seus pulmões, Shun correu pelos jardins sem soltar Hyoga de sua pequena mão.

Seus cílios estavam curvados como a de uma menina e eram expessos como tal e Hyoga o puxou para perto de si roçando os lábios de leve em sua boca de lábios finos..

Ainda não sabia direito como esconder suas presas, e quando foi beijá-lo, Hyoga sentiu as pequeninas e afiadas presas arranharem a sua língua. E ele riu.

-Oh, perdoe-me Hyoga, não quiz...

-Está tudo bem, Shun, vê? Eu não posso ser ferido com apenas isso. Somos mais fortes que isso. Olhe, o céu está mudando de cor, o amanhecer ainda levará tempo, mas podemos ver claramente as mudanças sutis do céu.

Ambos encaravam as estrelas brilhantes, a conversa de Camus com Ikki ainda poderia ser escutada mesmo através das grossas paredes de concreto que Ikki havia contruído e Hyoga achou que seria indelicado de sua parte ouvir, não desobedeceria Camus por nada nesse mundo.

-Venha, Shun, vamos ver as catedrais, eu gosto muito delas, já vim para esse país algumas vezes, sempre gosto de vê-las de perto..

Subiram as ruas mescladas de carros novos e prédios antigos, haviam poucas pessoas andando e conversando.

Não muito longe, havia uma pequena igreja onde entraram atraídos pelo fraco calor das velas. Caminharam com seus passos ecoando pelos salões, os corredores largos e a grande abóbada que cobria a nave principal da catedral estava repleta de pinturas antigas que lembravam as de Leonardo da Vinci. Mas ali não era um lugar famoso.

Os bancos de madeira eram largos e antigos, os santos estavam alinhados entalhados nas colunas que seguravam as paredes. E Hyoga se sentou entre um dos bancos centrais.

-Shun-disse ao puxá-lo pela mão- como se sente?

-Ótimo-respondeu sinceramente, seus olhos estavam úmidos com sangue.

-Por que chora?

-Felicidade, Hyoga, agora poderei ficar com você e meu irmão, não precisarão fugir de mim como você fez esses anos todos, esses dois anos que não me mostrou seu rosto, não pude sentir sua pele dura como senti no dia em que você me deixou..estou realmente...feliz.

Hyoga olhou para cima para a pintura bonita de traços antigos, iluminada pela luz bruxelante das velas acesas. Haviam ainda algumas pessoas entrando e saindo do salão e um coral ensaiando notas e tons que faziam seus ouvidos se encherem com a vida humana.

-Não te incomoda..ser como nós? Quero dizer..Shun, você é uma das pessoas mais gentis que já conheci na vida, e não sei o que passou pelo seu coração quando matou aquele homem, sei apenas que você sofreu..

Shun olhou para Hyoga pensativo.

-Me incomoda ter que tirar uma vida para viver, -disse em tom baixo um pouco melancólico -faz meu coração doer, mas sei que, para estar com vocês precisarei ser forte quanto à isso.

Hyoga sabia que Shun tentava se controlar para não chorar, ele tremia os lábios de leve e seus olhos estavam avermelhados, mas não queria assustar os poucos humanos que por um acaso pudessem vê-lo. Delicadamente Hyoga tirou um lenço de linho no bolso, limpando o rosto de Shun antes que alguém notasse o líquido rubro.

Era de felicidade, mas também de assombro, era tudo muito recente para ele engolir de uma só vez. Shun estava assustado, seu mundo aparentemente ruíra, mas fazia tempo que não sentia Hyoga tão perto de si, tão verdadeiro. E Hyoga decidiu que deveria se aquietar um pouco antes de voltar a falar.

Segurou em sua mão e olharam para os rostos negros e brancos acompanhando um maestro erguendo as mãos no coral em ensaio calmo.. Havia muito para praticar ainda mas eram todos muito dedicados. Shun amava isso nos humanos, sua força e sua vontade de querer ser sempre melhor do que é.

Caminharam os dois de mãos dadas como um casal de meninos sentindo o cheiro da terra úmida , andaram pelas ruas apinadas de pessoas e luzes de muitas cores. Hyoga o mostrava como pular altos muros e como andar sem ser visto. Ou como andar sendo notado como um lindo humano, ou encantá-los com seus poderes.

Shun apenas ouvia tudo com uma incrível felicidade alinhada à sua bondade e compaixão. Percebera que a sua fragilidade havia desaparecido por completo quando se tornara vampiro, e que todos os anos de tortura que sua mãe lhe fizera passar seriam nada mais do que uma ilusão agora, que ninguém poderia machucá-lo como ela o fizera.

Era quase quatro horas da manhã quando resolveram voltar para a casa de Ikki.

-Hyoga..

-Sim?

-Isaac...esse era seu irmão, certo?

Hyoga parou de andar e olhou, surpreso com a pergunta, sabia que Kanon havia atacado Shun e provavelmente deveria ter mandado-lhe imagens de seu irmão.

-Sim, Shun, amante de Kanon, o homem que o atacou hoje. Um monstro sem coração e piedade alguma-disse entre os dentes. Mas o que tem ele?

-Você odeia Kanon?

-Sim, com todo meu ser, ele me tirou meu irmão, Isaac, ele o levou à loucura, e- fez uma pausa olhando para os enormes olhos brilhantes e verdes de Shun- ele o matou, meu amado Shun a quem eu zelei, a quem eu amei tanto como humano e amo como vampiro, mas não posso perdoar que ele tenha o machucado.

-Ele é, em parte, meu pai- analisou a reação de Hyoga antes de continuar a falar- ele me disse isso, seria meu pai, meu criador, ele disse que me ama como deve amar suas crias, e que eu o amaria também, e me disse que você o odiaria por isso.

Hyoga prendeu a respiração por um momento e apertou as mãos.

-Do que está falando, Shun? Seu pai, seu criador somos Ikki e eu, somente nós.

E ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Hyoga segurou em seus ombros fazendo se encararem de frente.

-Ele me tirou a vida humana, mas iria me transformar também, ele me disse, ele sabia, mas também me disse que se vocês chegariam, terminariam o serviço. Ele queria me dar o sangue ele mesmo, mas quando me atacou, me disse que talvez não teria tempo e que eu teria de perdoá-lo por não fazê-lo, talvez um dia ele voltaria para me dar seu sangue, para terminar o que começou, mas por hora, seria filho de algum de vocês. –Shun baixou o rosto mais uma vez- Hyoga, ele não é, de modo algum maléfico como vocês pensam, ele queria que eu me tornasse um de vocês para você não sofrer. Para você , Hyoga , você estava sofrendo, não?

-Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas, Shun, não faz sentido. Ele não tem nada a ver comigo, eu nem o vi o suficiente para ele sentir algo por mim.

-Isaac-disse com sua voz cálida fazendo Hyoga extremecer- seu irmão.

-Isaac?

-Sim, quando ele bebia de meu sangue eu pude ver o grande amor que ele sentia por Isaac, ele me transformou por que imaginou que Isaac ficaria feliz por isso. Ele me disse tanta coisa, e quanto tempo se passou quando ele me mordeu? Alguns segundos? Para mim foram horas e horas. E ele queria falar comigo, com a minha alma, queria fazer por muito tempo e queria que eu bebesse de seu sangue forte.

-Mas Shun, ele está morto. Isaac está morto.

E Shun o encarou novamente.

-Isso não tira o amor de ninguém. A morte e a vida não é nada, somos a prova disso, não?

Hyoga passou a mão em sua própria cabeça, seu coração batia rapidamente. O magoava pensar em Isaac e sua morte no sol, o magoava pensar que Shun não veria mais a luz do dia. Se Hyoga fosse um vampiro quando Isaac estava vivo, talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente, então que diferença faria agora? Kanon estava louco, de certo, por pensar em fazer algo por ele a essas alturas do campeonato. Nada mudaria sobre Isaac, nada. Nenhuma gentileza, nem ter dado-lhe Shun.

E apertou Shun em seus braços.

-Não diga nada disso à Camus, por favor, ou abriremos feridas profundas. Não fale do que Kanon falou para você ou que ele amava Isaac, sei que ele o amava, eu o odeio, mas sei que ele o amava sinceramente, mas sei que meu mestre se magoaria se ouvisse seu nome hoje.

Concordou com a cabeça.

-O senhor Camus sofre com isso, sei disso, sinto isso quando vejo em seus olhos- disse baixinho- meu irmão também sofre pela perda de alguém, digamos que eu acho que são parecidos.

-Ikki?

Fez que sim.

-Meu irmão tentou proteger a família, e foi assim que se tornou o que é. Havia um monstro em nossa casa quando eu ainda era um bebê, minha mãe enlouqueceu pois amava-o demais, amava meu irmão mais que eu. Para ela, Ikki era seu bem mais precioso, eu era uma criatura feia e doente, e ela adoeceu por minha causa.

-Essas coisas não me machucam mais, sei que posso falar sobre elas, talvez seja um pouco doloroso, como um formigamento, mas ainda sim, agora sinto, pela primeira vez em minha vida, que ela não poderá mais me machucar...

-O que aconteceu com ela?

-Ikki a matou quando veio me buscar- sua voz não saiu trêmula para sua própria surpresa- ela não vivia mais por dentro- a voz de Shun morreu lentamente na última sentença, Shun não culpava Ikki, apenas a si mesmo por tudo o que acontececera com sua pobre e louca mãe.- ele me disse hoje, jamais soube o que havia acontecido com ela...

Hyoga puxou Shun para seu corpo, abrançando-o com força. Sua pele era macia, estava quente, o mesmo perfume saía de sua pele, doce, suave. Hyoga podia escutar seu coração sobrenatural agora batendo com força. As ondas leves que formaram em seus cabelos castanhos brilhavam. Seu pequenino corpo parecia o mesmo de antes. Hyoga sentiu vontade de despi-lo para encarar seu corpo coberto de cicatrizes, queria ver o efeito do sangue em suas marcas deixadas pela mãe inconsequente.

-Eu o amo-disse com a voz rouca no ouvido de Shun em uma agradável surpresa.

-Eu também, Hyoga.

-Senti sua falta, durante esse tempo todo tudo o que eu queria era estar assim com você, em meus braços. Somente assim para sentir-me completo, somente assim para não desejar mais nada nesse mundo.

Os braços finos de Shun o enlaçaram pela cintura, é claro que sentia o mesmo, jamais duvidara. Hyoga se condenou pela sua felicidade, mas não havia nada para se fazer. Agora podia simplesmente desaparecer.

Não se importavam se fossem vistos com olhos preconceituosos de humanos que não aceitavam o amor entre os seus, não se importavam se estavam ao ar livre em uma noite quente e a cidade estava repleta de pessoas de todas as espécies mesmo um pouco antes do amanhecer.

Hyoga traçou a linha do rosto de Shun chegando até o queixo com a ponta dos dedos, descendo devagar com seu próprio rosto para beijá-lo nos lábios.

Mordiscou devagar e passeou com a língua despudoradamente, passando as mãos pelas costas magras de Shun até que foi parado por ele.

-Agora não- murmurou e beijou sua orelha- vamos para outro lugar.

Sua voz soou tão rouca e convidativa, parecia-lhe que voltaram ao Japão quando a felicidade lhe parecia um pecado de tão completa.

Mas Camus apareceu atrás de si, logo depois e Shun se afastou de Hyoga quando viu seu irmão se aproximar, dando-lhe beijos em seu rosto e abraçando o corpo forte de Ikki.

-O que decidiram?-perguntou Hyoga torcendo os lábios meio nervoso por ter seu "clima" quebrado.

-Uma guerra se aproxima, as atitudes de Kanon apenas mostram isso.

-Senhor Camus- Shun se aproximou falando em francês- não o culpe, ele não quer uma guerra..Kanon não quer uma guerra..- Shun logo se arrependeu de suas palavras.

A mão fina do mestre passou pelos cabelos castanhos de Shun, acareciando como faria com uma criança.

-É muito novo ainda, Shun, há muito o que aprender sobre nosso mundo. Mas o que você e Hyoga precisam saber é que, assim como a política mundial dos humanos, nós temos as nossas próprias guerras. Mas isso tudo não é importante agora, um dia, explicaremos isso à vocês.

-E o que faremos com Kanon, mestre?

-Estou procurando ele à anos, Kanon é astuto, rápido e sabe desaparecer como ninguém, quando eu o encontrar- Camus tentou se controlar para voltar a falar- por hora não podemos fazer mais nada. Hyoga, voltarei à França agora, estou cansado e a casa de Ikki é pequena, preciso me deitar e refletir sobre tudo isso, o que você fará? Tenho menos de uma hora até o amanhecer, irei para um outro abrigo hoje e amanhã estarei na França.

-Ficarei com Shun- sentiu o olhar ameaçador de Ikki em si, mas ignorou- sei que ele quer que eu fique também.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu viajarei amanhã também, Shun, porém, creio que não possa te levar ainda comigo, irei até a Índia, vamos convocar os antigos vampiros para uma reunião no santuário.

-Santuário?

-Na Grécia, onde se reúnem os antigos de nossa espécie, mas entenderão futuramente, fique em minha casa aqui na Itália, voltarei amanhã mesmo. E Hyoga- virou-se com a testa franzida para o loiro- estarei de olho.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá, queridos leitores e leitoras que eventualmente caem por aqui xD

Finalmente um novo capítulo dessa fict que parece que não tem fim, e não tem mesmo, a fict é enorme, mas essa (love and blood) não demorará para terminar. Ela irá continuar em uma outra versão, com um outro ponto de vista de um outro vampiro...

Tenho várias versões já pre-escrita, espero conseguir voltar à escrever como antigamente ^^" empolgada e talz, já que finalmente consegui um tempinho para mim.

Falta-me inspirações, mas vou tentar retomar a antiga empolgação 0/ afinal, amo escrever, amo vampiros e tudo mais...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado

Obrigada à quem acompanha, espero que continuem acompanhando as minhas ficts.

Até a próxima


End file.
